Embrujo de Pasión - AU MLB
by Historia93
Summary: En plena edad media, donde la Santa Inquisición se dedicaba a castigar la herejía, las hermanas Dupain, unas hermosas brujas están en búsqueda de sacrificios para el culto al que su familia pertenece, han fijado sus ojos en Adrien y Félix, los humildes herreros que pronto pecaran en cuerpo y alma.
1. Prologo

Entre los imponentes robles una jovencita corría con torpeza; risueña intentaba escapar juguetona de un apuesto hombre de cabellos dorados.

—¡Es muy lento, joven herrero! — gritó entre risas la chica que solo mantenía a la vista sus grandes y profundos ojos azules; con su mano usaba la tela que llevaba encima intentando cubrir su rostro.

Era muy común que parejas lujuriosas entren en lo profundo del bosque Vincennes, pero para Félix era su primera vez en ese nublado regalo de la naturaleza.

El miedo que sintió cuando dio su primer paso entre los imponentes robles se había escapado ante la motivación de atrapar a aquella hermosa dama de ojos zafiro.

—La atrapé— soltó al tener en sus brazos a la atrevida chica de capa negra.

Ella solo rió intentando soltarse con suavidad.

—Cumpla su parte del trato, señorita... quiero tener el honor de saber el nombre de la dama de hermosos ojos que no puedo dejar de soñar — susurró en el oído de la misteriosa jovencita mientras se apoyaba en el tronco de un viejo árbol.

En respuesta, la misteriosa fémina se giró quedando frente al apuesto hombre chocando miradas que por un momento se hicieron una sola, el azul grisáceo del rubio se perdió en el azul fuerte y profundo de la dama.

Sin perder más tiempo la señorita bajó la capucha que dificultaba la visión a su rostro dejando ver por completo la piel tan blanca, su pequeña nariz y labios de cereza junto a un largo y lacio cabello tan negro como la noche sin estrellas.

Era la mujer más bella que jamás había visto, ni siquiera la belleza de la princesa Bourgeois se comparaba con la de aquella chica misteriosa.

Pasó sus dedos en el rostro inmaculado femenino el cual nunca había podido observar tan cerca, para luego pronunciar — señorita es usted bellísima... ¿Será que acabo de morir y el señor envió a un ángel a recoger mi alma?

Al escuchar aquellas dulces palabras la joven sonrió —o tal vez moriste y soy el ente encargado de llevar tu alma a las tinieblas— la fémina con una sonrisa ladina se deshizo de la pesada capa dejando a la vista un vestido negro con blanco que dejaba sus blancos hombros libres presa del frío, por sus ropajes era de procedencia humilde, el escote era tan rebajado que casi dejaba ver sus pezones, dejando expuesto en su pecho derecho un pequeño tatuaje de símbolos con tinta negra.

El pobre hombre se tensó ante aquella peligrosa belleza —acaso... eres una…

Antes de terminar la oración fue interrumpido por el suave roce de los labios de la mujer.

—Soy lo que usted quiera que sea — respondió sonriente tapando los labios del joven con su dedo índice.

Sin poder moverse, Félix vio como la mujer sin nombre recorría sus manos por su pantalón abriéndolo.

La ya no dulce mujer se agachó con lentitud sin dejar de mirar a los ojos azules del rubio.

Ante la nunca antes vivida sensación, Félix cerró los ojos lanzando la cabeza para atrás arrimándose al tronco del roble a sus espaldas.

—Se-señorita — no podía formular oraciones, el placer que le daba aquella mujer era intenso —que... qué cree que está haciendo — los jadeos y gemidos eran imposibles de reprimir, nunca antes había recibido atención por alguien que no fuera el mismo en esa parte de su cuerpo y menos de tal manera tan indecente.

—Usted es una dama... pare por favor — intentó alejarla, pero ella no tenía planes de detenerse, no hasta cumplir su objetivo.

Félix se dejó llevar hasta que después de unos minutos soltó todo lo que intentó reprimir por culpa de tan bella mujer llena de lujuria.

—Lo-lo lamento — dijo agitado —n-no era mi intención — con prisa le entregó un pañuelo para que ella se limpie el desastre que Félix había cometido.

La mujer lo recibió con una sonrisa para luego limpiar su rostro —no es necesario que se disculpe — se acercó a su oído una vez que los trapos de ambos estuviesen en su lugar —me ha gustado — susurró con voz sensual provocando que el joven herrero cerrará los ojos y sus poros despierten nuevamente.

Pero al abrirlos se encontró solo en el bosque Vincennes bajo la sombra de un gran roble viejo, con la respiración agitada se intentaba convencer de que aquello no fue un sueño; pues a esa mujer la había visto cada día cruzar por la herrería familiar... Hasta su hermano había sido testigo de que esa mujer existía.


	2. I

La mañana nublada de aquel día del año 1260 hacia que los parisinos usen sus capas resguardando sus pieles del frío.

Entre el ruido del agua evaporándose humeante producto del candente hierro se escuchaba la voz de un joven.

—¡Félix!... Escúchame hermano — pero el apuesto herrero no despegaba sus ojos perdidos en la nada — ¡Félix! — gritó una vez más su hermano menor.

—¿Si? — preguntó parpadeando varias veces.

—¿Vas a seguir perdiendo el tiempo?, ¿Acaso no dormiste bien anoche?, ve a recoger la leña que la leña y el carbón se han acabado y con este frio padre no se va a recuperar de esa tos — ordenó con tono de malestar ante la falta de atención con la que se había despertado su hermano mayor.

Cuando Félix se disponía a contestar vio pasar a la razón de su desvelo, la única motivación por la que se había pasado desde que abrieron el taller prendido en la ventana.

Era ella, la mujer de preciosos ojos, de mirada fuerte, y atrevidos encantos.

Con desespero lanzó el martillo que tenía en sus manos —¡La viste verdad! — dijo casi gritando mientas zarandeaba de los hombros al rubio menor —¡Viste a esa chica!, ¿Cierto, Adrien?

—¡Sí! — se soltó con violencia del molesto jaloneo —¿Qué sucede?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, su hermano ya se encontraba corriendo detrás de la aparecida desconocida.

—¡Espere! — gritó corriendo mientras esquivaba la muchedumbre —señorita.

La mujer se dio media vuelta cubriendo su rostro con su usual capa con capucha color oscuro dejando ver únicamente la belleza de sus ojos los cuales parecían sonreírle con la mirada.

—Nos encontramos de nuevo — respondió con suavidad extendiendo con sutileza su blanca mano para que el chico la bese.

Destapó su rostro regalándole el privilegio de mostrarle su belleza —apuesto joven, como verá estoy haciendo mi trabajo — dijo mostrándole la canasta llena de pan —¿Gusta acompañarme? — le dedicó una sonrisa.

Félix sonrió y embobado asintió. Ambos se perdieron entre las calles abarrotada de personas, sin importarle nada más, ni su hermano ni su padre que se encontraba en cama recuperándose de una fuerte tos.

En su camino en búsqueda de madera para la fogata de su hogar, se adentró más en el bosque Vincennes, la madera perfecta se encontraba en la espesura del tenebroso lugar.

Pero él lo disfrutaba, el aire pesado no era impedimento para el chico que hace poco había cumplido los dieciocho años, la baja temperatura le era agradable y el graznido de los cuervos lo hacían sentir más cerca de la naturaleza.

A pesar de su hermano mayor, Adrien no era un chico supersticioso, era creyente a la iglesia como todo parisino de aquella época, pero no un fanático.

A unos metros más adelante una hermosa jovencita lloraba con desesperación, de sus ojos azules se vertían amargas lágrimas, sus manos temblaban ante el acto atroz que estaba a punto de cometer.

—¡Vuela Tikki!, sé libre — dijo con la voz quebrada impulsando con fuerza a un búho de plumas café oscuras de ojos rojos, el cual aleteaba aferrado a su brazo renuente a volar abandonándola.

Después de varios intentos, el búho hembra voló a la rama de un árbol; la misma rama en donde la chica de cabellos muy negros, largos y ondulados, intentaba traspasar una soga gruesa.

Se podía escuchar la agitada respiración de la chica y el ruido de las hojas estrujadas en cada paso rápido que daba al ir de aquí para allá, con el afán de atar un cabo de la soga al tronco del imponente roble.

—Sí, esto es lo mejor, es lo mejor — repetía mientras despejaba su rostro de mechones azabaches rebeldes que se pegaban a su piel empapada de sudor y lágrimas, el cerquillo ya crecido le impedía ver con claridad el nudo de verdugo que intentaba hacer con el otro extremo de la soga que guindaba del árbol.

El búho miraba con sus penetrantes ojos rojos a la chica que con torpeza se subía al caballo negro que también la acompañaba cómplice de su locura.

Una vez lista, con la suficiente altura para que al caer del caballo sus pies no tocaran el suelo; pasó la gaza de la soga alrededor de su cuello, suspiró profundo y cerrando los ojos lanzó un chiflido haciendo que el caballo obedezca la orden de avanzar con paso firme.

El caballo caminó provocando que la chica caiga quedando guindada sin oportunidad a arrepentirse de su decisión.

Alrededor de los zafiros de la jovencita empezó a tornarse rojo en lugar de blanco, la falta de aire se hacía presente y sus pies pataleaban estaba lejos del humus.

Que tortura era morir de tal forma tan lenta y dolorosa, cuando lo que ella quería era saciar su dolor sin más sufrimiento, mala elección al elegir aquella forma de ponerle fin a su vida.

El apuesto rubio continuó su camino adentrándose aún más, con unas cuantas ramas atadas en conjunto que colgaban de uno de sus hombros y con hacha en mano seguía su andar acompañado de un silbido que alegraba su paso despreocupado.

A lo lejos divisó a una figura femenina que colgaba desde lo alto de la rama de un roble, sacudiendo sus pies con violencia como si tratase de liberarse en vano.

Corrió a toda prisa despojándose de la madera y apretando fuerte el hacha, su meta era salvar a aquella alma desdichada que atentaba contra el regalo divino que era la vida.

— ¡Señorita! — gritó por impulso cuando llegó a ella —¡Qué barbaridad!

La desesperación de la chica estaba contagiando a Adrien, sin perder más tiempo apretó fuerte el hacha cortando de una vez por todas la soga de la que pendía la vida de la azabache.

La chica cayó al fin en el dulce suelo cubierto de hojas, inmediatamente sintió que alguien la tomaba en sus brazos acercándola a su cuerpo.

Adrien la recostó en sus piernas para soltar la áspera soga que aún presionaba el delgado cuello de la desdichada mujer impidiendo que el aire pasara.

Con delicadeza la recostó en sus piernas, pero el color morado en el rostro de la jovencita le estaba indicando que aún el aire no pasaba por su garganta.

Extendiendo la cabeza de la fémina hacia atrás, colocó sus dos manos, una en el mentón y la otra apretándole la nariz. Abrió bien su boca mientras él tomaba una gran bocanada de aire, para finalizar uniendo sus labios dándole paso al dulce aliento que llegaba a sus pulmones nuevamente.

Repito el proceso hasta que la chica empezó a toser.

—Ya no aguanto más — soltó el llanto que venía reprimiendo —todo esto es demasiado para mí — decía en el pecho del joven que había logrado detenerla antes de cometer tal acto repudiado en esa época.

—No puedo soportar mi vida más — tosía.

—Cómo una tan bella y frágil señorita puede estar sufriendo a tal punto de querer deshacerse así de fácil del maravilloso regalo que nuestro señor nos pudo otorgar — la apartó un poco de su pecho para mirarla a los ojos — la vida no se desperdicia tan fácilmente — con sus dedos tomó con suavidad el mentón de la desgraciada muchacha obligándola a que sus miradas se encuentren — no sea cobarde por favor, enfrente a sus problemas, yo sé que usted es muy fuerte y es mejor que esto.

La azabache lo miró con detenimiento, sus sollozos pararon, pero sus lágrimas seguían saliendo, retiró la mano con la cual la mantenía aprisionada a su cuerpo, limpió las lágrimas del rostro ahora colorado de tanto llorar.

—No me gustaría que una distinguida señorita como usted, sea humillada por la muchedumbre si se llegan a enterar de esta acción pecaminosa.

Ella solo asintió con pesar, se acurruco en el pecho del rubio —más de lo que ya he pecado, no creo — susurró sin que el chico logré escuchar.

Adrien se tensó al sentir la cercanía voluntaria de la hermosa chica que casi acababa con su vida, quiso apartarla pues no quería que escuche su corazón latir desbocado, pero él era un caballero y esa frágil dama necesitaba de su protección.


	3. II

La sonrisa despreocupada de la joven mujer deslumbraba a Félix, quien solo se dedicó a mirar cada uno de sus delicados movimientos.

¿Cómo podía ser tan frágil, tan dulce y tan delicada como una flor?, pero a la vez tan imponente, su cuerpo desprendía lujuria que le invitaba a pecar sin importarle el castigo que esto merecía.

Le provocaba hacerle mil y un perversiones, pero como hombre de principios simplemente trataba de quitar esos pensamientos de su mente, él no era así, no sabía que le estaba pasando, ¿Por qué esa chica le producía un conflicto mental?

Cuando apenas la veía desde la lejanía su apariencia le recordaba a un Liliun, simbolizando la pureza, sin embargo, desde el día anterior sus impulsos de mancharla, de estrujar esa pura flor lo habían invadido por completo.

Los panes se habían vendido en su totalidad y él la había escoltado a cada casa para entregar el encargo.

Después de la insinuación de estar un momento a solas para entablar una conversación, Félix la convenció para llevarla a su humilde taller.

— Apuesto caballero, ¿A que me ha traído a este lugar que solo pisan hombres? — preguntó casi susurrando detrás de su capa dejando al descubierto sus ojos hipnóticos. Era algo que acostumbraba a hacer, sobre todo con el rubio de ojos azules grisáceos.

— Apuesto, ¿Yo?, para nada. Usted es la belleza en este lugar lleno de acero, fuego y cenizas. La he invitado a mi humilde hogar para conversar y pedirle con tranquilidad que me honre en decirme su nombre — se tomó el atrevimiento de besar la delicada piel de la mano de la azabache.

— Bridgette — sonrió ante el acto caballeroso — mi nombre es Bridgette, hija mayor de los panaderos Dupain Cheng.

— Bridgette — sonrió repitiendo con ensoñación el nombre de la mujer que le robaba suspiros — un hermoso nombre digno de una hermosa dama — volvió a capturar la mano de la chica, esta vez se aproximó más a su cuerpo — mi nombre es Félix, hijo mayor del herrero Agreste — culminó casi en susurro perdido en los azules mares de la chica, atraído por su belleza; cada vez que la miraba se hundía en esas aguas caudalosas sin importar correr peligro de ahogarse.

Simplemente si era ella, no importaba caer derecho en su control.

En sus labios se formó una delicada curva — Félix...significa felicidad, qué curioso, sus hermosos ojos azules despiden dolor — dejó en el suelo lleno de hollín y tierra su vacía canasta que antes había estado hasta el tope de panes. Ahora con la mano libre enterró sus dedos en los cabellos dorados del joven provocando en él una sensación de comodidad que le permitía cerrar sus ojos — no se preocupe por mí.

— Claro que sí... Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para calmar su pena.

Cuando Félix abrió sus ojos nuevamente se encontró con el rostro de ella demasiado cerca — su compañía hace que olvide todo problema que aqueja a mi corazón — le devolvió en respuesta el joven.

Con lentitud cerraron sus ojos sintiendo los labios del otro en un delicado y suave beso.

La caricia mutua en sus labios se prolongó, con delicadeza y timidez movían sus bocas sintiendo la respiración entrecortada del otro, para Félix este era su primer beso y aunque la ojizarca aparentaba tener experiencia en las relaciones carnales, no la tenía.

Ella estaba nerviosa al igual que su compañero, el día anterior había ocultado con éxito sus nervios cuando realizó el contacto en el bosque, pero ahora compartían aliento y el ritmo que guiaba el corazón de ambos tocaba la misma melodía.

Las manos de Félix temblaron cuando decidió llevarlas al rostro de la chica que aún continuaba degustando sus labios de fresa.

Cuando Bridgette sintió la caricia en su rostro decidió que ella también debía participar colocando una mano en el pecho de Félix y la otra en los hombros de este, pudo notar que efectivamente el duro trabajo de herrero se veía reflejado en su cuerpo. A simple vista, para ella era el chico ideal.

Félix interrumpió el beso despegando con delicadeza los labios de la chica, con sus dedos colocó pequeños mechones detrás de su oreja — señorita... Me tiene cautivado.

Todo lo que él decía provocaba en la chica sonrisas y sonrojos. Pero no era momento para dejarse llevar de su timidez, era el momento perfecto para que ella se asegura de que el chico se mantuviera embelesado.

Se despojó de su holgada capa dejando al descubierto el escote desvergonzado de su vestido negro.

Félix no pudo evitar tragar grueso, con su mirada recorrió desde su delgado cuello hasta esas dos montañas que esperaba no hayan sido colonizadas por nadie todavía. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue un pequeño tatuaje a medio terminar en uno de sus pechos.

— Señorita Bridgette... N-no quiero que usted vaya a pensar mal de mí ... Pero esa marca en... Su-su parte delantera... ¿A qué se debe? — estaba realmente nervioso y sonrojado, no quería que pensará que era un pervertido, pero la curiosidad le carcomía desde la mañana del día anterior.

— Es solo una marca de mis raíces asiáticas... Espero no se lo cuente a nadie, pues tengo entendido de que aquí en este país está prohibido por la iglesia mancillar el cuerpo que el señor nos otorgó— con ojos suplicantes admitió.

— De mi boca no saldrá nada que usted me haya confiado y no quiera que sea divulgado — retomó la posesión de los labios de la azabache.

Más confiado la tomó de la cintura arrimándola a su cuerpo que ahora desbordaba calor, pero sus expresiones de afecto duraron poco cuando escucharon que de adentro un hombre tocía aclamando la presencia de alguno de sus hijos.

Bajo el mismo cielo nublado, el cual permitía pocos rayos de sol penetrantes en las ramas de los viejos robles del bosque Vincennes, otra pareja se encontraba compartiendo un emotivo momento.

Marinette se mantenía vertiendo lágrimas en el fuerte pecho del rubio menor de los Agreste y él se lo permitía — adelante... Saque de su corazón todo ese dolor que la aqueja — pronunciaba mientras acariciaba los ondulados cabellos azabaches.

Los nervios habían desaparecido, ahora solo sentía que él era capaz de protegerla en sus brazos — señorita... ¿Podría decirme su nombre?, ¿Dónde vive?, quisiera llevarla a salvo a su hogar — aprovechó a hablar ahora que ella se veía que recuperaba la calma.

La chica negó con lentitud aun cubriendo su rostro en el pecho del joven— por favor no— se removió un poco en los fuertes brazos y despegó su rostro para mirarlo con ojos de preocupación —noble caballero, no se tome molestias con esta cobarde panadera.

Adrien sonrió, con la mano que acariciaba la cabellera negra, la dirigió hasta el mentón de la chica dirigiendo su mirada para que se encuentre con la suya esmeralda— ¿Yo un noble caballero?, no soy más que un herrero y usted no sería una molestia.

— Así usted sea un herrero, para mí usted es el noble príncipe que ha salvado a esta desdichada — las lágrimas de la chica brotaron nuevamente — ¿Cómo podría pagarle su gentileza?

Adrien negó cerrando sus ojos — sus pensamientos son muy bellos, pero no me idolatre demasiado... Pero si está dispuesta a pagarme entonces que sea diciéndome su nombre — la mano que sostenía la cintura de la azabache viajó hasta las mejillas de esta para quitar el agua salada que mojaba su piel.

Ella puso una de sus manos sobre las de él — me llamo Marinette.

El chico la quedó mirando a los ojos, ella era realmente hermosa a pesar de la apariencia desaliñada producto de la terrible situación, escrutó cada sentimiento de su rostro, observó las pequeñas pecas sobre su húmeda y rosada nariz que la hacían ver aun con un toque infantil, despejó la frente de cabellos negros para luego dirigir su mano a la marca roja en su cuello donde la soga había asado su blanca piel.

—¿Cuál es el nombre de mi salvador? — volvió a hablar nerviosa debido al silencio que el chico mostró después de que ella dijera su nombre.

Pero antes de que el pudiese responder se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos.

— ¡Marinette! — una mujer de aprecia muy similar a la chica deprimida, pero notablemente mayor caminaba entre los árboles aproximándose — ¿Marinette?

Una vez cerca de ellos les regaló una sonrisa picaresca levantando una ceja al encontrar a su hermana en los brazos de un joven, pero su buen humor se desvaneció al intuir lo que había sucedido, una soga con un nudo estaba en el suelo, su hermana con los ojos llorosos y desaliñada más una marca recorría todo el cuello de la chica.

— ¿¡Qué hiciste!? — habló con sorpresa — Marinette... Tu no me vas a hacer esto — se aproximó con rapidez y los jóvenes aun en el suelo la miraron preocupado — ¡Tú a mí no me vas a dejar sola! — tomó del brazo de su hermana con brusquedad separadora del agarre del chico interrumpiendo el intimo momento de su primer encuentro.

Quejidos salían de la boca de la azabache menor mientras era arrastrada por la mayor — deténgase por favor. La está lastimando — interfirió Adrien.

Bridgette se detuvo — le agradezco mucho lo que hizo por esta idiota, pero es hora de que nos vayamos — replicó con enojo dándose la vuelta para dirigirse fuera del bosque, en un momento descuidado el búho hembra que descansaba en la copa de un árbol de abalanzó a la chica que daba fuertes pazos pisando las hojas secas, Tikki aleteo con fuerza en la cabeza de Bridgette.

— ¡Tikki! — gritó provocando que soltase el brazo de Marinette intentando protegerse — ¡Sube al caballo! — ordenó mientas era atacada por el búho rojo y negro, al menos su querida mascota le estaba dando tiempo para zafarse del mal trato de su hermana mayor.

 **Pura y delicada como un lirio blanco.**  
 **Bella dama quien a solas me tienta con gusto al pecado.**


	4. III

— ¡Hermana contrólate! — con desesperación la azabache menor gritaba mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

—¡Me lastimas! — gritaba sollozante.

Bridgette tenía sus dedos enredados en las ondas azabaches de su hermana menor.

— ¡Hace unas horas querías ponerle fin a tu vida! ¿Ahora pides mi clemencia?... ¡Pequeña idiota! — Bridgette furiosa obligaba a su hermana a avanzar por el piso lleno de piedras, la llevaba casi gateando desde que juntas bajaron del caballo.

Todo el camino a casa le había gritado improperios castigándola por lo que había intentado hacer.

No le importaba que los vecinos las vieran, pero queriendo evitar más espectadores, arrastró a Marinette hasta la parte de atrás alado del pequeño establo.

— ¡Me he arrepentido! — gritó implorante luego de que la mayor la soltara al fin.

Sin embargo, iracunda tomó un hacha — sí quieres morir yo haré los honores.

—¡Bridgette! ¡No seas una bruta!, Me arrepiento de lo que intentaba hacer — pero Bridgette estaba cegada por sus sentimientos.

Su hermana mayor solía ser bastante explosiva cuando se sentía acorralada, y este era uno de esos momentos en los que todos sus más íntimos miedos salían a la luz, se llenó de terror ante la idea de perder a su hermanita... y no lo estaba canalizando de la mejor manera.

 _El hacha soltó un ruido sordo al chocar contra la tierra_.

Mismo suelo en el que la desdichada Marinette lloraba desconsolada. Sus ropajes estaban llenos de polvo al igual que sus manos las cuales al intentar limpiar las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro se juntaban con la suciedad dejando rastros de lodo en el camino de agua salina.

— Marinette, ¿Por qué? — preguntó rendida después de que sus débiles brazos se rindieran al peso de la rústica herramienta que usaba su padre para cortar madera.

— Porqué... yo... no quiero cometer ese atroz asesinato — confesó sollozante.

Bridgette abandonó la filosa herramienta para arrodillarse a la altura de su hermana menor abrazándola — pero es nuestro destino, mi querida Marinette — en cierto punto entendía a su hermana.

Pertenecer a una _secta satánica_ era algo difícil principalmente para la frágil Marinette.

Vivía negándose a participar en cada sacrificio humano, a cada orgia y a otras barbaridades inhumanas, sentía que había nacido en la familia equivocada. _Todo lo contrario de su hermana mayor_.

Brifgette de veinte años, dos años mayor que Marinette, disfrutaba de todo lo que tenía que ver con la congregación de la cual eran parte los Dupaing Cheng, pues desde su nacimiento había vivido relacionada con todo lo que estaba relacionado con el señor del fuego.

Inesperadamente su hermana menor no compartía dichos ideales, los cuales le traían pesares a la familia entera.

Y ahora que se les había informado que, con su mayoría de edad, ya era tiempo de que las hermanas sean parte oficialmente del culto de personas que han renunciado al mundo, al sistema, a la inexpugnable

iglesia, a aquella secta a la cual llegaba personas creando una hermandad donde se les otorgaba la completa libertad de pensamiento y cuerpo. _O eso pensaban sus miembros._

Las jóvenes debían conseguir un corazón para ofrendarlo al señor que les daba la libertad deseada.

 _El corazón sacrificado de una persona que sienta genuino amor por ellas._

Sea hombre o mujer, amigo o familiar, solo se necesitaba alguien que no formara parte de la congregación, pero los sentimientos por su futuro asesino debían ser fuertes y verdaderos.

Eso no molestaba a Bridgette, pero atormentaba a Marinette.

— Nacimos en esta familia, nuestros padres son parte de esto, nosotras debemos seguir nuestras costumbres… No somos como todos esos borregos amaestrados — para la azabache menor eso era una contradicción, pero simplemente no podía nadar contra la corriente.

La mayor le limpio las lágrimas y la mandó a asearse antes de que sus padres volviesen y la vean en tan miserable situación.

Cuando sus padres volvieron las encontraron hacendosas como siempre, preparaban la cena, para estas horas Marinette había cubierto su cuello con un vestido de cuello alto, la ventaja de que con la puesta del sol el clima se empezaba a enfriar evitó que sus padres pregunten por su vestimenta.

—¿Mis niñas ya pensaron sobre la gran noche? — preguntó el fornido Tom Dupain inmediatamente vio a sus hijas, Marinette ponía los humildes platos mientras Bridgette estaba lista para servir el líquido oscuro que los alimentaría esa noche.

—¡Sí! — gritó emocionada la mayor limpiándose las manos en su delantal, corrió a los brazos de su padre propinándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

La dulce Sabine Cheng aplaudió alegre; su hija modelo como siempre acatando todo lo que sus costumbres dictaban — ¡Eso es maravilloso!, ¿Se puede saber quién es, mi niña?

Bridge giró en con gracia dando vueltas por la sala como si de una niña enamorada se tratase — es un chico, sé que se muere por mí — afirmó decidida sin parar de sonreír.

—¿Piensas enamorarlo? — contestó su padre con una ceja levantada, a pesar de todo le resultaba incomodo que su hija utilizara el adulterio para conseguir el corazón de su futuro sacrificio; _algo irónico._

— ¿No podrías ser simplemente su amiga?

—Padre — rió — así no funcionan los hombres — corrió a seguir atendiendo la merienda.

Sintió en su estómago el delicado codazo que su esposa le propinó, ella sonreía divertida, su esposo no dejaba de sorprenderla.

—¿Y tu cariño? — interrogó a la más afectada.

—eh… mmm… bueno — sin palabras, no se le ocurría que excusa poner.

—Aun nada, ¿Cierto? — intuyó su padre recibiendo silencio por parte de la azabache.

—Padre, sabes que Marinette suele ser un poco lenta y despistada con las tareas que se le asignan, solo ténganle paciencia — intervino su hermana dándole una reprimenda con la mirada a la más joven.

— Solo recuerda que conseguir un sacrificio conlleva tiempo considerable, mi niña — su amoroso padre se acercó a ella dándole un beso en su cabeza a modo de consuelo. Sus padres sabían que ella era renuente a todo lo que involucraba las barbaridades que debían realizarse, pero eso era lo que debían hacer todos y se debía de cumplir.

Una vez más se encontraba visitando al herrero.

Este descansaba en una vieja silla comiendo una manzana por desayuno, por su puesto pensaba en la perfección de mujer que ahora estaba frente a él.

Con rapidez agitó su cabeza, pensaba que la mente le jugaba una bella broma, pero al darse cuenta que aquella no era un espejismo, se levantó de golpe haciendo crujir la silla.

— Mi hermosa dama, que sorpresa más placentera me ha dado — hizo una reverencia sin quitar su verde mirada del rostro sonriente de la chica.

— ¿Descansando, apuesto príncipe? — se acercó a su encuentro provocando al joven enamorado las ganas de devorar sus labios al acercarse a ellos, pero se detuvo, en lugar de ello sonrió divertida para tomar la mano desprevenida del rubio donde tenía la roja manzana.

 _Otorgándole una sensual y lenta mordida._

Félix apretó la cintura de la chica para en un segundo tenerla por completo unida a su cuerpo.

Bridgette le daba otra mordida a la manzana mientras no despegaba sus ojos azules de la mirada del hombre que estaba hipnotizado, esos zafiros arrastraban al joven al caudaloso mar de la lujuria, esta vez le dio una deliciosa lamida saboreando el agujero que se formaba al retirar el pedazo de fruta y finalmente absorbiendo todo el jugo que desprendía la manzana.

Félix no dejaba de observar la acción con ojos entre cerrados, sus pensamientos estaban llenos de fantasías donde Bridgette era la protagonista.

— Estoy sintiendo envidia de esa manzana — susurró sin pensarlo, acariciando la tela del vestido que impedía sentir la suave piel de la joven que en sus pensamientos ya la había despojado de todo impedimento para hacerla suya.

— ¿Acaso quiere ser devorado? — respondió con tono meloso luego de relamer sus labios rosados llevándose consigo todo el sabor de la dulce manzana — _¿Cómo el primer día?_ — rememoró.

Colocó en los labios ajenos la manzana a medio comer brindándole al joven hombre el fruto del pecado.

Félix le dio una probada al fruto rojo sin despegar la mirada de la chica que ya en su mente la había desnudado más de una vez. Soltó el agarre que la mantenía presa entre sus fuertes brazos con el fin de tomar con delicadeza la pequeña mano libre de la joven para conducirla por un oscuro corredor hasta llegar a una sala con más claridad.

La había llevado hasta su mismo hogar, cualquier cosa que se dé después de tantas insinuaciones no debía ser vista por algún cliente.

Bridgette escaneo la pequeña sala observando por breves segundos tres sillas de madera y una mesa igual de rústica apariencia, al fondo una caldera sin madera, sin duda alguna era una pequeña casa humilde pero acogedora justo como la de ella, pero la concentración se vio interrumpida al sentir el cuerpo de Félix a sus espaldas.

Pasó sus ásperas manos por el vientre de la chica invitándola a recostarse en su pecho, quería que notará su creciente hombría que reaccionaba cada que ella lo deleitaba con su presencia.

Siguió subiendo sus manos temblorosas, no sabía si era prudente detenerse o tocar esos redondos pechos que se miraban libres cada que se despojaba de su túnica.

Pero ella consintió la acción dejándoselo saber cuándo recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Félix. Era una gran ventaja que ambos tengan casi la misma altura.

Decidido, masajeó con delicadeza las dos sugerentes montañas.

Sensación poderosa que permitió a la joven recitar delicados versos suspirantes con cada movimiento que hacían las fuentes manos del herrero.

Acarició con sus labios el blanco lienzo del cuello de Bridgette.

Que fácil perdían el control en esa pequeña sala.

Dejó de atender uno de sus senos para dirigir esa mano traviesa al vestido de la ojizarca.

Deslizó una de las mangas librando su inmaculado hombro que ahora era atacado por pequeños besos y cálidas lamidas.

— Joven herrero es usted muy impaciente — rió burlona, sabía que en esos momentos lo tenía en la palma de su mano.

 _Debía atraparlo aún más, volverlo sumiso, nublarle la mente hasta que la noche del ritual llegue._

Giró quedando frente a frente, Félix estaba totalmente embobado con aquellos actos indecorosos, con aquello que nunca había experimentado con ninguna otra mujer. _Y Bridgette lo intuía a la perfección._

Atrapó en un beso los finos labios del joven absorbiendo los suspiros que este soltaba al sentir la mano de Bridgette que prestaba especial atención a su parte baja.

Masajeaba con delicadeza sobre la áspera tela del pantalón de forma tan deliciosa para el rubio, mientras este devoraba con urgencia los labios de fresa de la azabache.

Ese día habían cruzado la fina línea dejando a un lado la timidez por parte de ambos, Félix había abandonado la educación que su padre tanto les había inculcado a él y a su hermano. Se estaba entregando a las provocaciones de una chica que apenas conocía.

Escucharon pasos como si el dueño de estos arrastrará los pies, junto al ruido que hacía un bastón al caminar — ¡Padre! — susurró el rubio alarmado, cortando todo el ambiente pasional.

Se despegó con cuidado de la chica y se dio la vuelta para asomarse al corredor oscuro que conectaba la herrería con la vivienda.

— Mi hermosa flor, tengo que sacarla de aquí — susurró sin mirarla.

— ¿Muchachos? — llamó el hombre que a pasos lentos y pesados se acercaba cada vez.

Sin saber mucho que hacer Félix se dio la vuelta con la esperanza de que la hermosa mujer acepte esconderse en algún rincón de su hogar.

 _Pero esta había desaparecido como la tarde de su primer encuentro._

 **Por usted amada mía, muerdo con gustoso el fruto del pecado; aun sabiendo que las llamas del infierno abrazaran mi piel.**


	5. Especial I

**Especial I**

-Versailles, 2 años antes-

Era la época del carnaval y al caer la noche la actividad de las personas se reducía al mínimo, los viajeros buscaban refugio en tabernas para perderse en el alcohol o posadas donde resguardarse hasta el día siguiente y seguir su camino. En las tinieblas, la única luz que veían era el fuego de los candeleros.

-Cuando la encontramos ella estaba en el río con sus ojos verdes sin vida fijos al cielo - contaba con dolor la anciana a su nieto menor. A sus dieciséis años ya cumplía con la edad suficiente para afrontar como un hombre la historia de la muerte de su madre.

\- Es increíble, nunca había escuchado como murió nuestra madre- respondió atontado el joven aprendiz de herrero.

-Fue algo impactante para todos - la anciana se limpiaba las lágrimas con sus arrugadas manos temblorosas - fue algo cruel como terminó tu madre, mi única niña.

-Con un agujero en el pecho - interrumpió la voz gutural de un hombre mayor en avanzado estado etílico desde el otro extremo de la taberna - esos malditos le arrebataron el corazón a mi amada Lorraine.

-¡Gabriel!, ¡Silencio! - a toda prisa se arrodilló a la altura del Agreste mayor, una mujer madura, sin embargo, los años no quitaban su belleza, con sus cabellos negros como la noche correctamente peinados, atados en un moño alto y un vestido que dejaba ver sus blancos hombros. Intentó quitarle el vaso lleno de licor al hombre que bebía miserable en una mesa.

-Señorita Sancoeur, llévese a este borracho a dormir antes de que siga ahuyentando a los clientes - la anciana ahora calmada se levantó para retirar el plato de comida vacía que había dejado su nieto mayor quien había quedado petrificado al escuchar lo que su borracho padre había gritado.

-¡Nathalie!, déjame, no me mandes como si fuera un niño - reclamó el hombre mientras era llevado a arrastras por la mujer junto a la ayuda de uno de los trabajadores.

-Gabriel, por favor, está muy ebrio, sus hijos no tienen que escuchar más detalles - habló en desacuerdo de que aquella información saliera a la luz y contada sin piedad a los jóvenes. Ella junto con el trabajador intentaban que el ebrio no pierda el equilibrio al subir las viejas escaleras de madera que conducían directo a los cuartos de la posada. Sobre todo, por la torcedura que le impedía caminar correctamente - ¡Y mire ese pie!, Gabriel, es usted un descuidado.

Lastimarse un pie al caer del caballo es algo que no debería tomarse a la ligera para un hombre mayor. - Ellos preguntaron... Ya tienen edad de enterarse - los balbuceos del dolido hombre se perdían por el oscuro corredor de esa taberna que a su vez funcionaba como posada para los viajeros.

-Nunca... Imaginé que nuestra madre había muerto de forma tan cruel - con pesar Félix se dirigió a su hermano una vez su viejo padre había abandonado el lugar.

\- Pensé que padre ya te lo había contado- respondió.

\- Para nada- negó con la cabeza- siempre ha sido hermético con ese tema, pero parece que el licor le suelta la lengua.

\- Se nota que la amó demasiado, han pasado diez años y aun la llora - respondió Adrien con creciente pena.

\- Y si no hubiera sido por Nathalie y mi vieja esposa, su padre no los hubiera podido criar solo - un hombre con bastantes años encima, de barriga redonda y ancha, cabellera canosa y ojos azul grisáceo y una larga barba blanca, se sentó acompañándo a los jóvenes en la mesa de madera, con la mirada sobre la hermosa jovencita de cabellos cafés y ojos verdes aceituna que se movía de manera exquisita en la mitad del salón al compás de la música.

"Le Repos Désiré" se llamaba la vieja taberna de los abuelos maternos de los hermanos Agreste, sin embargo, con el paso de los años, los ancianos agregaron, en el piso de arriba, cuartuchos para los viajeros. Por ello ahora necesitaban de buenos herreros que se encarguen de los cuchillos, herraduras y cerrojos para la posada que seguía siendo famosa por su taberna en la planta baja.

Mismo lugar donde Gabriel Agreste conoció a su difunta esposa Lorraine; una hermosa dama aprendiz de partera junto a su amiga Nathalie Sancoeur. Quienes tenían el papel de ayudantes de la comadrona más confiable de Versalles, justamente era la madre de Lorraine.

La hermosa mujer de cabellera rubia y ojos esmeraldas se casó con el herrero Agreste quien tenía la mejor reputación al ser uno de los armeros confiables del rey Bourgeois. Algo que le dio la oportunidad de vivir de forma decente a su familia, incluso llevaban una vida algo acomodada a pesar de que en la planta baja; donde funcionaba la herrería solía ser un chiquero cuando pasaba mucho tiempo sin que una mano femenina pase por el lugar.

Él la separó de sus padres en Versalles para llevarla a vivir a su casa en París, al siguiente año alumbró a su primogénito Félix y dos años después llegó al mundo otro hermoso bebé a quien nombraron Adrien. Ambos bebés traídos al mundo por su madre con la ayuda de Nathalie.

Lorraine se destacó por ser trabajadora dedicándose a la manufactura de ropa, con su rueca y su telar elaboraba hermosas ropas vestir a su familia, por su puesto vendía sus creaciones en el mercado del pueblo.

Pero el destino cruel cortó la felicidad de esa familia. Cuando sus hijos tenían seis y ocho años encontraron su cuerpo días después de estar desaparecida luego de haber salido al mercado con una amiga de ella. Fue víctima de gente despiadada que le había quitado el corazón y lanzado su cadáver a las aguas del río Sena.

Gabriel Agreste se sumergió en la pena, muchas veces necesitó la ayuda de Nathalie, la mujer que se solidarizó con el viudo y ocasionalmente llegaba a París encontrando a los niños con la notable falta de una madre.

\- Abuelo, creo que deberíamos dar por terminado ese tema- sugirió Félix.

-Opino igual, es demasiada información para una noche y ya hasta me duele la cabeza - secundó el menor - y cambiando de tema, abuelo ¿Qué no se supone que danzar está prohibido?

-¿Esa chica?, muy guapa, ¿No?, pues ya saben que en esta época de ferias las posadas están abarrotadas y la familia de ella - dijo señalando a la joven de no más de dieciséis años y a sus padres que alegremente ponían la música en la taberna; la cabeza de la familia tocaba una gaita y la mujer un arpa, mientras que la hija danzaba grácil y a veces sensual poniendo a babear a cuan borracho esté presente.

-Se han gastado todo el dinero y a cambio de pasar la noche aquí antes de ir a Paris nos han ofertado trabajar unas horas alegrando el local, y a tu abuela no le ha parecido mal - lanzó una carcajada - Así que ¡Olvidemos por esta noche lo que está prohibido!, gracias a la señorita tenemos más borrachos esta noche - respondió alegre- cuidado se te sube a la cabeza a ti también la cerveza que has tomado, Adrien - el viejo lanzó unos manotones en la espalda de su nieto menor en son de burla.

Sonrojado, Adrien lo negó -¡Abuelo!, no digas esas cosas por favor, solo tomé un poco, solo por hoy, además pronto iré a dormir - recuperándose del golpe, se acomodó en el banco de madera mientras no despegaba los ojos de las caderas de la joven que danzaba, la cual ya había clavado sus ojos verdes oscuros en el joven Agreste.

-Bueno pues un niño ya no eres... deberías aprovechar las oportunidades, ¡Eso sí, que tu abuela no te vea! - se levantó riendo el abuelo de los rubios, más clientes llegaban atraídos por la música y la noticia de la señorita danzante se estaba propagando en los alrededores. Como había dicho, esa sería una buena noche en ventas.

-¿¡Está escuchando joven Félix!?, si su abuelo dice que su hermano ya no es un niño, usted que es dos años mayor ya es todo un hombre, ¿Por qué no quiere darme al menos un pequeño beso?, es muy injusto conmigo - las quejas de una bella mujer blanca con el rostro adornado de adorables pecas y un largo cabello rojo resonaban en el oído de Félix.

Con notable fastidio el mencionado torció los ojos, intentó zafarse del fuerte agarre que la chica ejercía en su brazo, pero ella no pretendía ceder y el joven por delicadeza con la dama se dio por vencido.

Adrien rió al ver la escena que se repetía día a día desde hace ya quien sabe cuántos meses atrás.

-Señorita Kurtzberg, mi hermano está cansado, ¿Por qué mejor no sube y va a descansar? - Adrien quiso calmar a la chica enamorada.

-Pero duermo con Félix - respondió acurrucándose en el hombro del mayor.

-Aalis, - Ya le dije soy un caballero, y como tal debo velar por su reputación, no quiero que la gente piense que la he deshonrado - se excusó.

-P-podríamos casarnos... para que las malas lenguas no hablen demás- con el carmín en su rostro expuso sus deseos imposibles.

-Aalis, le recuerdo que soy el heredero de la herrería y como principal aprendiz de nuestro padre, no puedo darme el lujo de pensar en mujeres - le regaló una sonrisa fingida - una bella dama como usted, en lugar de desperdiciar su tiempo conmigo, debería buscar un buen esposo por otro lado, tal vez su hermano conozca algún amigo pintor que quiera desposarla.

Pero la joven se quedó perdida sin prestar atención al típico rechazo que Félix le daba - ¿De verdad piensa que soy una bella dama? - y mientras Félix luchaba por rechazarla, su hermano menor se había perdido nuevamente en la joven que bailaba sin parar por todo el salón.

La joven deleitaba con movimientos de vientre y cadera que nunca antes había visto, ni él ni los presentes que babeaban por la morena.

Se desplazaba entre las mesas y era aclamada por los hombres que aplaudían y brindaban al verla. Dio una vuelta descuidada provocando que su falda se levante, se acercó hasta la mesa donde los rubios descansaban y con un delicado movimiento de manos, acarició el rostro de Adrien, provocando los celos y abucheos de los envidiosos.

Al separarse le regaló una coqueta sonrisa que dejó anonadado al rubio que jamás había tenido ese tipo de contacto con una mujer.

-Que descarada- espetó Aalis con desagrado.

Aquello llegó a oídos de la bailarina.

-Aalis, no de su opinión donde no se la están pidiendo... Usted nos obligó a traerla, no nos haga tener ganas de mandarla ahora mismo en un carruaje directo a París - regañó Félix al darse cuenta la creciente molestia en el rostro de la morena al escuchar como su acompañante la había calificado.

-Pero ¿No vio como se le insinuó a su hermano? ¿Y si luego lo hace con usted?

\- Aalis. Usted me ha insinuado hasta que durmamos juntos, no creo que usted sea la indicada para - pero fue silenciado con las manos de la joven pelirroja que ahora se encontraba nerviosa mirando para todos lados.

La desubicada pelirroja se había escabullido en la carrosa de los Agreste, cuando se dieron cuenta se vieron obligados a llevarla en su viaje a Versailles.

Aalis era una chica alegre algo que a Félix le agradaba a pesar de ser un hombre serio, pero lastimosamente él la veía como una amiga a contrario de ella quien solo tenía ojos para el rubio, huérfana de padres se quedó a cargo de su hermano pequeño, quien era aprendiz de pintor, lastimosamente les costaba subsistir debido a sus creencias, el ser judíos les había cerrado muchas oportunidades además de los prejuicios por su apariencia.

Y nuevamente mientras los mayores discutían, la joven morena había tomado ventaja, ella invitó a Adrien a pararse alado de la mesa donde antes descansaba, pero ahora se deleitaba con los movimientos de la mujer más de cerca.

Sin importar los reclamos de los viejos libidinosos ella había decidido darle exclusividad al rubio.

-¿Dónde aprendió esos movimientos? - preguntó mientras le buscaba la mirada a la chica que giraba a su alrededor. Ella pasaba sus manos por el torso y hombros del de ojos esmeraldas.

Detuvo sus vueltas quedando detrás del joven, colocó ambas manos en sus pectorales -De un país exótico- le susurró emanando su cálido aliento por toda la nuca provocando que los poros de Adrien despierten.

\- Señorita - giró su cuerpo para toparse con la mirada seductora de la fémina - ¿Usted es de ese país que llama exótico? - interrogó tomándola de las caderas que no se quedaban quietas.

\- No, yo soy de Italia, pero he viajado mucho, conozco mucho más que ti... Y estoy segura que he vivido más que ti -se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda, pero restregando al son de la música sus glúteos en la hombría de Adrien - si quieres podría enseñarte - se reincorporó quedando frente al rubio, miró para los lados y se acercó a susurrar en su oído con voz seductora - si quieres... te puedo mostrar mi danza de forma privada, sin tanto trapo encima, ¿No quieres ver como muevo mis caderas y mi vientre solo para ti? - se alejó rodeándolo, pero aun podía hablarle a su oído como si de un pequeño gorrión se tratase, uno con malas intenciones - en mi pieza, tengo una hermosa tela que acompaña este tipo de danza- la casquivana le dedicó una sonrisa y decidió alejarse. Dejando a Adrien con la sangre en la cabeza y las hormonas a tope.

\- Basta Gabriel, debo ir ayudar a mi maestra- sentada en la cama rellena de paja, Nathalie acariciaba los canosos cabellos de Agreste.

\- No te vayas Nathalie, quédate conmigo como cuando ibas a ayudarme con mis hijos - se quejaba el odioso borracho que sostenía la mano de la mujer. Aquella dama que sentía como su corazón se estrujaba al ser aclamada con ternura solo en cuando el hombre se encontraba en estado etílico.

A petición del hombre se quedó junto a él hasta que al fin cayó dormido.

Cansado de tantas emociones, Adrien subió después de que la mujer se alejara de él gracias a las malas miradas que su abuela le había lanzado a la chica.

Observó a su padre dormir plácidamente en la cama continua, se detuvo a pensar donde debería dormir, el cuarto debía ser compartido por los cuatro viajeros, de seguro Félix dormiría junto a Aalis; para fortuna de ella; lo más prudente sería acostarse junto a su padre. Lanzó una sonrisa y levantó los hombros, total, cuando su hermano tenga sueño, de seguro lo echaría de la cama, pero hasta que eso suceda, dormiría un rato solo.

Se despojó de todo lo que le impidiera dormir cómodamente, la noche era calurosa perfecta para dejar desnudo su torso, no se molestó en apagar el candelero por si su hermano y la autoproclamada novia de éste, decidían aparecer.

Casi cuándo estaba a punto de perderse en el sueño profundo, escuchó el crujir de la puerta. Abrió sus párpados pesados pensando que Félix ya vendría a dormir. - Saludos, apuesto herrero - habló con voz dulce la misma doncella bailarina.

Adrien se reincorporó sentándose en la cama de paja.

\- Señorita, ¿Qué hace en mi pieza?

\- Cumpliendo mí oferta - espetó seductora.

Colocó una fina tela traslúcida, color negra en la cama de Adrien. De inmediato, con parsimonia deshizo el nudo delantero del corset y con delicadeza aflojó la cinta que mantenía firme la prenda moldeada a su cuerpo. Se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda. De forma seductora bajó el vestido permitiendo que se resbalara la tela desde sus hombros hasta caer por completo al piso.

Adrien tragó grueso y lanzó una mirada hasta donde su padre dormía, rogando que no despierte, pero las posibilidades eran nulas debido a la cantidad de alcohol que traía en vena.

Volvió a mirar a la morena y ahora ella se cubría con la tela traslúcida dejando expuestos sus ojos verdes oscuros, sin embargo su cuerpo no quedaba nada a la imaginación.

Dio inicio a la exquisita coreografía, detrás del velo empezó a mover las caderas, aún se escuchaba la música desde la planta baja, así podía guiar sus movimientos con ella.

Se apróximo hasta la cama y despegó el velo de su cuerpo lanzandolo sobre el rubio que miraba hechizado el cuerpo desnudo de la impúdica jovencita.

Con rapidez se deshizo de la tela que le impedía apreciar a detalle la obra de arte que tenía frente a él.

La castaña con delicadeza hacía movimientos con sus manos combinando con las rotaciones de sus caderas.

Sin más tortura decidió lanzarse a los brazos de Adrien.

Éste no sabía si acceder al deseo era lo correcto, nunca antes había tomado la mano de una chica, mucho menos besar a una y ahora una desconocida se encontraba desnuda, devorando sus labios con fiereza.

\- No... No podemos - reaccionó apartándola de sus labios.

\- ¿Pensé que estabas deseoso?, te vi disfrutar de lo que a tus ojos era exclusivo esta noche - volvió a capturar los labios del rubio.

Su táctica cambio. Rotaba su cadera sobre la hombría del joven. Conjunto a eso besó el cuello de Adrien provocando sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas.

\- ¡Mmmh! - gemidos y suspiros provocaba la chica.

Dejándose llevar con los pensamientos nublados, posó sus manos en las caderas que iban y venían sobre el duro miembro del chico.

Al fin y al cabo era un hombre y los hombres tienen la carne débil.

\- Es una ramera - gritó una mujer pelirroja irrumpiendo la escena pasional.

Los jóvenes brincaron del susto y más aún cuando la abuela de los Agreste ingresó a la alcoba llena de furia.

\- ¡Pequeña casquivana! A ti y a tu familia les dejé pasar la noche a cambio de traer entretenimiento a mi taberna - tomó del cabello a la chica llevándose algunas hebras de raíz entre sus dedos - ¡No para que entregues tu sucio cuerpo a uno de mis nietos! - a jaloneo logró bajar a la morena del regazo de Adrien.

\- No puedo creer lo que estabas haciendo, Adrien. Te acostaste con una tipa que acabas de conocer - acusó la pelirroja.

Aalis, pensando mal de la joven menor a ella, corrió a contarle sus sospechas a la anciana al momento que la vio desaparecer detrás de Adrien.

\- ¡No llegamos a ello! - exclamó ofendido - ¡Lo juro por las barbas del abuelo!

Antes de seguir hablando, escuchó la amenaza de la morena:

\- Me las pagarás - escupió con odio lo suficientemente alto para Aalis escuche.

Y usted también jovencita, con esa apariencia no me sorprende que tenga pactos con el diablo - acusó mientras empujaba fuera de la habitación a la indecente que apenas había logrado cubrirse sus partes con el vestido.

\- Ni crea que dormirá con mi Félix, ¡La he escuchado!, las muchachas decentes no duermen con hombres antes del matrimonio. Yo siempre he criado damas y bajo mi techo nadie va a fornicar- se mantuvo gritando hasta fuera de la alcoba de donde había sacado a rastras a las dos féminas.

Mienttas tanto Gabriel Agreste no había movido ni un músculo de la posición donde lo habían dejado.

¿Quién será esa mujer que antes de Marinette casi hace pecar a Adrien?

Y la pícara eterna enamorada de Félix,¿Ya se dieron cuenta de quién es hermana?

Pobres pelirrojos ¿Sabían que en la edad media los relacionaban con el infierno? Y peor estos chicos al ser judíos.

Este especial nos deja saber un poco más de la vida de algunos protagonistas, allá en Twitter ya había posteado algunos spoilers, estaré haciendo lo mismo con mis otras historias n.n si gustan pueden seguirme para que las vean y comenten

@LenaLee2993


	6. IV

IV

Mientras la mayor de las hermanas Dupain-Chen se perdía en sus deseos en el lugar de trabajo su herrero favorito, Marinette vagaba sumergida en sus pensamientos por las calles de París llevando en sus brazos la cesta de panes, los cuales tenía el oficio de entregar mientras su padre horneaba más en casa.

«Tal vez sea tiempo de dejar de renegar a mis costumbres y aceptar mi destino»

Pensó decaída y aceptar lo que ya estaba impuesto en su vida. Era irónico que todos los que conocía creían que en aquel culto se respiraba libertad.

Acceder a los deseos de su familia la llevarían a ese matrimonio arreglado del que tanto había huido y peleado para que no se lleve a cabo, participar en cada misa negra y cada ritual aberrante en que hasta ahora se había rehusado asistir. Sin embargo, asesinar a una persona inocente que en algún momento sentiría afecto real por ella era lo peor que ella pudiera realizar. Y lo estaba pensando seriamente, tal vez sería la única forma de que su familia y los demás miembros no la aíslen, pues eran los únicos a los que conocía y a los que tenía. Si ya estaba cansada de la soledad, no la soportaría por el resto de su vida.

Por otro lado, Adrien Agreste entregaba los encargos a sus fieles clientes. Lastimosamente su habilidoso padre estaba postrado en cama gracias a una fuerte toz.

Por ello sus hijos se encargaban del trabajo y mientras Adrien entregaba y cobraba la otra mitad del producto ya terminado, Félix debía continuar con las armas y armaduras en proceso. Debería.

— ¡Su alteza! — haciendo una delicada reverencia una dama de vestido elegante entró a la ostentosa habitación real — su padre el rey está inspeccionando personalmente las nuevas armaduras.

— ¿Y eso que me interesa? — respondió arrogante la princesa que cepillaba su largo cabello rubio frente al espejo del tocador de madera finísima.

— Le interesa — aseguró la doncella de cabellos rojos — quien ha venido es uno de sus hijos.

La información captó la atención de la princesa que de inmediato colocó el cepillo en el tocador y abrió sus grandes ojos azules mirando su reflejo en el espejo — ¿Cuál de ellos? — inquirió de inmediato.

— El más joven.

— ¿Estás segura, Sabrina? — la princesa se giró sobre su asiento penetrando con su mirada a la doncella que le traía la información.

— S-sí — contestó la pelirroja con un poco de duda en su respuesta.

Sin perder más tiempo las féminas bajaron hasta donde el rey Bourgeois se había reunido con el joven herrero.

Con sigilo se acercaron intentando que su presencia no sea descubierta — Es él — susurró la bella rubia, su cuerpo se llenó de emoción al ver al guapo joven hablar con su padre.

A su vez Sabrina respiró aliviada de no haberse equivocado, la princesa se hubiera enojado con ella por haberle creado una falsa ilusión.

La princesa unió sus labios mostrando un rostro serio. Suspiró recuperando la compostura. Casualmente se haría presente con algún pretexto.

— Se ha puesto sus mejores ropas para venir al palacio — susurró la doncella mientras seguía a la princesa.

— Sí — habló sin poder ocultar su emoción — para ser de clase baja es tan apuesto — soltó soñadora.

Sin perder más tiempo la princesa bajó secundada por su doncella personal. Con la espada erguida y total elegancia su presencia se dio a notar antes de bajar todos los escalones.

— Su alteza — el guapo joven se hincó mostrando respeto a la noble ante sus ojos.

El rey se giró encontrando a su adorada hija detrás de él — mi adorada Chloe, ¿Se te ofrece algo? — Habló sorprendió, pues rara vez su hija bajaba a menos que sea algo de su interés.

— Venía a pedirte algo padre, pero veo que estas ocupado — dijo abrazando la redonda barriga del rey.

Luego de soltar a su padre, la princesa Chloe estiró su mano frente al herrero y el entendió de inmediato el deseo de la dama.

Besó sus nudillos aun estando de rodillas — puede levantarse — respondió intentando ocultar su emoción.

Aquello no había pasado desapercibido ante los ojos del rey André Bourgeois, la miró con ojos acusadores — Hija, tal vez deberías dar un paseo con Sabrina. Nosotros hablamos de asuntos de trabajo y te vas a aburrir. Luego me puedes pedir lo que quieras — le regaló una sonrisa fingida.

Tratando de ocultar su enojo la princesa se disculpó retirándose del lugar seguida de Sabrina.

El sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo; el hambre se hacía presente y Marinette se había perdido entre los estrechos callejones de una zona por la que nunca había transitado.

Su mente distraída le había cobrado factura y ahora no sabía cómo volver a la plaza central. Vagaba una y otra vez por las estrechas y empinadas calles de piedra; se había topado con algunos soldados armados, pero por la paranoia de que pudieran descubrir su secreto intentaba caminar con seguridad como si supiera a donde quería llegar, sin embargo, la habían visto pasar varias veces por el mismo lugar y sabía que pronto alguno de esos imponentes hombres le llamarían la atención. Pues por desgracia si una señorita vagaba sola y sin rumbo era presa fácil de algún canalla que usaba su título de caballero para abusar de su poder.

Giró en la esquina tomando el camino de la derecha y se encontró por segunda vez al mismo soldado, respiró apesadumbrada cubriendo su cuello con la capucha de su larga capa oscura. La marca roja que le dejó la cuerda el día anterior delataba sus intenciones a simplemente vista, y aquello sería una excusa suficiente para ser castigada.

El hombre miró con insistencia a la azabache que pasaba junto a él, escrutó su cuerpo de pies a cabeza y notó el nerviosismo en sus pasos. El soldado avanzó un poco hasta donde se encontraba su compañero; le tocó el hombro para que también se fije en la joven que caminaba desprotegida, ambos se miraron y soltaron una sonrisa cómplice.

Marinette suspiró agradecida de que nuevamente ninguno le había llamado la atención, pero estaba segura de que pronto lo harían. Maldijo en su mente a Bridgette quien la había dejado sola nuevamente no supo en qué momento se separaron, todo por ir a buscar a ese hombre. Tan importante era para su hermana impresionar a todos en clan de brujas.

— ¡Señorita! — escuchó una voz grave y fuertes pisadas aproximarse.

Marinette se puso rígida y cerró los ojos debido a la angustia que recorría su cuerpo. Estaba en problemas.

— ¿Qué hace una damisela sola por estos callejones de mala muerte? — preguntó uno de los hombres en señal de coquetería y apretando el paso, pues Marinette empezó a caminar más rápido.

Los canallas se divertían con el miedo de la joven, pues uno de sus pasatiempos era intimidar y acosar mujeres.

— ¡Te estamos hablando, fulana! — gritó el segundo al sentirse ignorado por Marinette.

Pronto las lágrimas empezarían a desbordarse de los ojos de la joven. Estaba demasiado asustada y por primera vez deseó tener alguno de los poderes de los que tanto se chismorreaba acerca de las brujas.

Caminó más rápido. Agradeció que ya había entregado casi todos los panes o si no sería imposible moverse con la enorme cesta llena. Casi corriendo giró en la esquina de un callejón, sin saber que hacer se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor buscando una puerta abierta o algún establo donde esconderse. Pero a lo lejos vio la melena rubia de alguien conocido.

Era el rubio, su príncipe como lo había bautizado, el mismo que la había salvado el día anterior; caminaba junto a su caballo de carga. Sintió alivio al ver un rostro conocido así que emprendió camino para llegar a su lado.

— No huyas mujer — ordenaron los soldados sin mínima paciencia.

Marinette volvió a maldecir a su hermana, gracias a ella no había podido preguntarle el nombre al príncipe de ojos esmeraldas. Cuando estuvo cerca del joven llegó a ella la esperanza de ser reconocida y rogaba que el buen corazón que había mostrado el día anterior perdure en esos momentos. Su plan era pedirle que la haga pasar como su conocida para que los soldados se dieran cuenta que ella no estaba sola.

Efectivamente Adrien levantó la mirada al escuchar las pisadas de alguien aproximándose. Observó a una chica que se apresurada con una cesta de pan; puso atención en su rostro y al reconocerla se le dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿Acaso no te han enseñado que debes obedecer cuando un hombre te da una orden? — observó a dos soldados furiosos que venían tras de ella y toda alegría abandonó su cuerpo.

— Señorita, ¿En qué problema se ha metido? — solicitó una vez la azabache estuvo frente a él.

— No he hecho nada — musitó con un molesto dolor en su garganta mientras recuperaba el aliento.

— Te vamos a enseñar a obedecer — escucharon al par de soldados parados frente a ellos.

Marinette intentó cubrirse el cuello nuevamente con su capa e inconscientemente se acercó aún más a Adrien.

— Caballeros. ¿Algún problema? — les habló Adrien tomando entre sus brazos a Marinette. La atrajo a su cuerpo y con su mano derecha acurruco en su cuello la cabeza de la joven, la sostuvo así evitando que los hombres hicieran contacto visual con ella.

Por su puesto Adrien sabía las malas intenciones de esos asquerosos soldados.

— Vimos sola a la mujer y queríamos ofrecerle nuestra amble ayuda, pero ella nos ha ignorado — mintió uno.

— ¡Nos ha faltado el respeto! — gritó el otro infame.

— Me disculpo por mi esposa por andar deambulando mientras yo entregaba unos pedidos — el joven herrero sintió como temblaba la joven entre sus brazos

— Así que su esposa ¿Eh? — Cuestionó uno de ellos analizando a la chica de arriba para abajo.

— ¡Sí!, mi esposa — aseguró — y ahora nos vamos— acomodó la capa de la joven para cubrir por completo alguna área visible de su cuerpo que pudiera despertar los bajos instintos de los soldados abusadores —lamentamos las molestias.

—Esperen — a punto de irse los hombres insatisfechos volvieron a llamarle la atención. —muchacho ¿Qué llevas allí? — señaló los paquetes atados en el lomo del caballo.

— Unos cuchillos y herraduras para un anciano que viven cerca. — Adrien intentaba no perder la paciencia.

— Es hijo del herrero Agreste — lo reconoció uno de ellos — soy cliente de tú padre, muchacho — la dura expresión del sinvergüenza cambio totalmente a una alegre.

— No sabía que uno de sus hijos había contraído nupcias — lanzó una carcajada y dándole unos cuantos golpes en el brazo a modo de felicitación.

Pero el otro tipo seguía con su actitud inconforme — pues se ha conseguido una esposa muy bella — caminó alrededor de los jóvenes para observar el rostro de Marinette que intentaba esconderlo entre el pecho del rubio.

— Lastima que se la ve muy terca — con descaro intentó tocar el cabello de la muchacha.

— Ella es perfecta para mí — refutó Adrien dando un paso a la derecha evitando que la sucia mano del soldado toque ni una sola hebra de cabello.

— Vámonos por favor — susurró temerosa. Sin embargo, sus súplicas llegaron a los oídos del terco soldado.

— Deberías corregirla en casa. Es una mujer. No puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana — rebuznó relamiendo sus labios.

— ¡Basta!, deja en paz al hijo del mejor herrero que he conocido, deja que los jóvenes se marchen en paz — habló bonachón el otro soldado.

Gracias a eso los jóvenes se retiraron con el corazón desbocado; Marinette avanzó aferrada al brazo de Adrien, debían seguir simulando ser una pareja. Sabían perfectamente que tener problemas con un soldado era cárcel segura y pues para una señorita probablemente terminaría deshonrada.

— Espero enterarme pronto que ya has puesto un bebé en el vientre de tú mujer — les gritó el mismo soldado cliente de la herrería.

Una vez alejados del peligro, pudieron caminar separados. Adrien le advirtió que lo mejor sería que lo acompañe hasta entregar el último pedido a la casa de un agradable anciano. Si esos aprovechados volvían a encontrarla sola, quien sabe de qué serían capaz.  
Marinette aceptó, estaba demasiado agradecida con su príncipe por salvarla nuevamente. Después de ello la dejaría a salvo en la plaza central de la ciudad y así ella tomaría su rumbo a su hogar.

— Señorita Marinette, ¿Será que estamos destinados a encontrarnos en los momentos exactos? — rió el joven herrero para romper ese ambiente tan tenso.

— A-Así parece — sonrió nerviosa Marinette — veo que recuerda mi nombre — la voz de la azabache además de ser temblorosa, era áspera y casi en susurro.

— Como olvidar el nombre de la señorita que cada que la veo me desvía del camino. —Esas palabras pintaron de carmín el rostro de la azabache.

— Tan malo ha sido nuestro encuentro por lo que escucho — susurró abrumada.

— ¿Cómo podría? — Adrien se detuvo de repente, atajó el andar de la chica y se colocó frente a ella para mirar esos grandes zafiros —parece que no fui claro. Usted cambia mi rutina y eso me agrada — le regaló una sonrisa que pronto se desvanecería al observar con detenimiento el cuello de la chica.

— Su blanca piel ha quedado mancillada por la soga — habló preocupado recordando el incidente del día anterior.

Marinette con vergüenza cubrió su cuello. Bajó sus tristes ojos al piso recordando lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

— Y no es para menos. Con el casi fatídico momento en el que nos conocimos— con atrevimiento sujetó el mentón de la chica para levantar su rostro. — Es por eso que no puede hablar bien, ¿Verdad?

— No lo sé — susurró con pena.

Ver triste a esa chica le partía el corazón. Recordó lo que guardaba sagradamente en su bolsillo, tal vez ella lo necesitaba más que él... Si alguien notaba que Marinette había intentado acabar con su vida, la marginarían de la sociedad. El suicidio era un grave pecado.

Sacó de su bolsillo una funda de tela, desató el nudo y giró la bolsa; en sus manos apareció un objeto— Esto le va a ayudar mucho — sonrió mostrándole una hermosa gargantilla de encajes color negro adornada por una piedra roja en el centro.

— N-No podría aceptar esto — se negó Marinette.

— Era de mi madre. Se la estoy obsequiado sin querer obtener nada a cambio.

— Con m—mucha más razón. Yo... Yo no podría aceptar algo tan valioso para usted — se excusó con dificultad.

—Si le incómoda, en cualquier momento puede devolvérmela — le regaló una cálida sonrisa que trajo tranquilidad a la joven — pero por ahora, usted la necesita. ¿Puedo? — colocó las manos en la capa antes de abrirla deliberadamente.

Marinette aceptó y Adrien procedió a colocarle la gargantilla. Le quedaba perfecta, y aquél detalle además de cubrir en su totalidad la piel quemada por la soga, permitía que su belleza resaltara aún más.

— Lo sabía, usted debería ser la siguiente dueña de este adorno — admiró su imagen traspasando un mechón azabache detrás de la oreja de ella.

Emprendieron su camino con un aire de más confianza entre ellos; Adrien le comentó que a donde se dirigían era al hogar de un doctor y existía la posibilidad de que el anciano revise su cuello y con suerte le ayude con el dolor que le impedía hablar bien.

Cuando llegaron a su destino el anciano los recibió con amabilidad, era un hombre pequeño de ojos rasgados color café y facciones orientales, de cabello despeinado, canoso y escaso, con una pequeña barba y bigote gris. Codeó al joven con una sonrisa pícara al verlo junto a una jovencita por primera vez.

—Maestro, no es lo que piensa — advirtió rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo.

—¿No?, pero si hasta carga la gargantilla de tu madre — rió al ver como el rostro Adrien se volvió totalmente colorado.

Mientras Marinette se encontraba distraía viendo los diferentes tipos de plantas que el anciano utilizaba para sanar a sus pacientes. Tenía tanta curiosidad, había algunas que nunca había visto y a pesar de mantenerse discorde con sus orígenes de bruja, se encontraba bastante familiarizada con las pócimas a base de plantas, tal vez era lo único que le atraía de sus nocivas costumbres.

—Disculpe a este muchacho sin educación al no presentarnos — la chica se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del anciano, de inmediato se dio la vuelta para prestarle atención — soy el señor Fu, el medico de este lugar — sonrió amable.

—Disculpe las molestias — la joven hizo una reverencia a modo de salido — soy Marinette.

Tal como dijo Adrien, sin problemas el anciano revisó a la joven bajo ningún costo, prometió guardar el secreto del intento de suicidio además de darle unas infusiones de plantas para curar la afección en la garganta de Marinette. Todas sus dolencias se relacionaban a la soga que apretó desmesurada su delicado cuello. Pero pronto ella estaría mejor y para estar seguros debía volver pronto para recibir otra dosis de medicina.

—Ahora la llevaré hasta la plaza central como le prometí — el rubio levantó a la ojizarca ayudándola a subirse en el caballo que al ser entregado el ultimo encargo ya podía ser usado para montarlo y viajar con comodidad. Por su puesto Adrien subió quedando detrás de ella. Marinette sintió la dura espalda del joven y los nervios la volvieron a atacar.

El caballo se puso en marcha y Marinette se agarró de la crin de este para evitar caerse, mientras Adrien tomaba el mando del animal. Cuando vieron a lo lejos nuevamente a los soldados, el herrero se vio obligado a cruzar un brazo por la cintura de su acompañante — tranquila, no me estoy aprovechando... pero es necesario — aclaró al sentir que la joven se tensaba incomoda.

Minutos después los senderos ya le eran familiares a Marinette, lo que le indicaba que se encontraban cerca de la plaza central como le había prometido su príncipe, suspiró profundo al darse cuenta de que le quedaban minutos de esa dulce compañía. Al fin sin nervios y aprovechada de la situación ella se había recostado en el pecho del chico, no podía sentirse más tranquila que nunca, se había olvidado de todos sus problemas y los malestares que le aquejaban en ese día, además de que Adrien no se había opuesto a su acción.

—Llegamos señorita Marinette — habló trayéndola a la realidad.

Le ayudó a bajarse del caballo y antes de despedirse hizo lo que debía haber sido su primer encuentro, se presentó: — Soy Adrien Agreste, hijo menor del herrero Agreste — besó la mano de la joven — a sus servicios — sonrió de lado dejando embelesada a la chica.

Cuando justo pudo articular palabra un gran bullicio se escuchó a los alrededores. Alarmados decidieron ir a ver de qué se trataba. Se adentraron entre la multitud agarrados de la mano para evitar una separación pues la gran plaza central se encontraba abarrotada de gente curiosa como ellos.

Entre empujones se hicieron camino hasta quedar como espectadores principales del desfile de caballeros armados, obispos, frailes, escuderos y porta estandartes del reino y la iglesia, montados a caballo y otros marchaban a pie.

Un hombre de piel muy blanca con largos ropajes y armaduras brillantes en brazos y piernas más un gran sobrero que ocultaba su cabello se encontraba parado en medio de la plaza promulgando a gritos la orden de que todo culpable de herejía se presentara por propia voluntad en ese momento ofertando una pena menos severa.

—Es Roger el inquisidor — murmuró Adrien sin dejar de observar.

Ese nombre provocó en Marinette que la piel se le encrespe, el estómago se le revuelva y las piernas pierdan su fuerza. Hizo un esfuerzo por no caer de rodillas.

Al ver que nadie se acercaba a voluntad, Roger dio la orden de traer a los reos.

Con violencia los soldados empujaron a dos personas lanzándolos al sucio piso de piedra. Los prisioneros contaban con las típicas vestimentas que les identificaban como condenados a los ojos de los ciudadanos

—¿Es la santa inquisición? — preguntó con la voz quebrada la azabache recibiendo una respuesta positiva por parte de su acompañante. Había escuchado los castigos severos que daba aquella organización. Los principales enemigos de las brujas.

Suplicantes la pareja de jóvenes pelirrojos se declaraba inocente de las acusaciones vertidas en ellos. Lastimosamente la Inquisición no era flexible y no se dejaba convencer.


	7. V

Advierto que el siguiente capítulo puede herir la sensibilidad de las personas en algún punto.

La multitud displicente lanzaba palabras sucias y venenosas contra las dos personas que acusaban de pecadoras.

—Aalis Kurtzberg ha cometido un grave delito contra la fe, además de ser acusada de practicar brujería y adorar al señor de las tinieblas — se escuchó un gran murmullo por parte de las personas alrededor.

—Nathanael Kurtzberg, hermano de la bruja es acusado de ocultar el secreto de esta — las palabras del inquisidor encendían la llama de la ira de los ciudadanos.

— Los jóvenes judíos recibirán su sentencia ahora.

Después de que Roger el inquisidor leyó el decreto la muchedumbre empezó a lanzar maldiciones y toda porquería que encontraban a su alcance.

—Esta mujer venenosa es una hereje y una enemiga de Dios... maldita rufiana...— y más improperios le gritaban a la pelirroja que era obligada a caminar entre la morbosa multitud.

Esperaba ser atada a una rústica estaca previamente colocada en la mitad de la plaza, las cuerdas ásperas quemaban sus muñecas dejando al rojo vivo la piel, sus rodillas sangraban de tantas veces que cayó al suelo, su túnica que la señalaba como prisionera estaba empapada de lodo, escupitajos de gente aborrecible y agua putrefacta. Sus bellos ojos vertían un mar de lágrimas que lavaban sus mejillas enlodadas y ese hermoso cabello rojo lo habían mutilado sin piedad.

Al igual que Aalis, su hermano se encontraba en casi o peores condiciones. El muchacho solo podía mantener abierto uno de sus ojos pues el otro fue cerrado de una patada, sus labios sangraban y casi no podía mantenerse en pie pues ya había recibido una fuerte paliza en la mazmorra donde los mantenían cautivos antes de recibir el veredicto del inhumano castigo.

— La mujer es sentenciada a ser azotada en público y luego será excluida en las mazmorras. Mientras que el hombre será persuadido con diferentes métodos hasta que confiese todo lo que ha visto alado de su hermana, solo así sus pecados serán limpiados — la sentencia fue dictada por un obispo — disfrazando la realidad de que aquellos desdichados no volverían a ver los dulces rayos del sol, si no morían mientras eran torturados, lo harían por las heridas o simplemente morirían de hambre.

El gentío celebró la sentencia y Aalis Kurtzberg fue encaminada para cumplir su cruel destino, el soldado se abrió paso entre la multitud, los gritos ensordecedores a centímetros de sus oídos la aturdían y ella no podía hacer nada solo mover sus pies por inercia mientras era arrastrada.

Casi al llegar hasta donde el camino se veía despejado, Aalis juró que una mujer de ojos verde olivo le sonreía triunfante, esos ojos ya los había visto antes, «si tan solo pudiera ver su rostro» se torturaba en su mente, pero su cabeza estaba oculta por una gruesa capa que no permitía que su rostro sea visto en su totalidad.

Llegó hasta la imponente estaca y fue atada con el rostro pegado a la escabrosa madera.

Marinette apretaba con fuerza la mano de Adrien mientras veía con horror el cruel espectáculo. Su cuerpo se estremeció y dio un brinco cuando escuchó el sonido del látigo cortando el viento. Casi pudo sentir el golpe en su propia piel más el grito de dolor de la joven le hicieron retorcer las entrañas.

— Ya no puedo ver más— está llorando con solo imaginarse intercambiar lugares con la chica pelirroja. Se imaginaba el dolor que la desdichada sentía en esos momentos.

Mientras que Adrien empuñaba con fuerza su mano libre, el corazón se le estrujaba incrédulo de que aquellos jóvenes eran culpables de todo lo que se les acusaba. Él los conocía, nunca les vio señales de ser enemigos, pero como impedir que la masacre se siga dando, era un simple aprendiz de herrero y ellos los verdugos designados por la santa iglesia.

—Escuchen con atención. Que el castigo de esta bruja sirva como ejemplo para todo el que atiente contra la palabra de Dios. Por el poder que nos ha otorgado la santa iglesia, impondremos castigos más severos. Si alguno de ustedes conoce a algún hereje o alguien que participa en actividades paganas es su deber denunciarlo o si no ustedes también están atentando contra la palabra de Dios y merecerá ser castigado... — Marinette no logró escuchar hasta el final lo que el inquisidor advertía, pues salió huyendo aterrada y con la mente perturbada, los gritos de la chica y del chico implorando piedad por su hermana se le clavaron como una estaca en lo profundo de su mente y corazón.

Marinette se escabulló por las abarrotadas calles, tropezando con las piedras y ensuciando sus zapatos con el lodo del suelo húmedo; corrió sin mirar atrás, debía alejarse de los verdugos y toda esa gente cruel. En su huida pensaba en su príncipe y en cómo se había portado con ella hoy, «todo un caballero» pensó.

Se cuestionaba si algún día lo volvería a ver, pues sentía un terror regresar a la plaza central. Las imágenes de esa chica siendo azotada en público las vivía una y otra vez en su mente.

Su andar llegó hasta un área boscosa bastante alejada de las zonas pobres de la ciudad. Se adentró entre los árboles haciendo crujir las hojas secas bajo sus pies en cada paso; su respiración era irregular y el sudor perlaba su frente.

Siguió avanzando por la naturaleza, apoyándose de las viejas ramas de los robles procurando no tropezar en el suelo desigual. Se detuvo un momento para prestar atención a su alrededor; sintió alivio cuando escuchó agua correr, era una señal de que estaba cerca del pequeño riachuelo del que en algunas ocasiones se servían de sus aguas cristalinas para diferentes fines. Aquello también le indicaba que se estaba aproximando a la zona aledaña donde el aquerrale de brujas se reunía para la práctica clandestina de las artes mágicas.

Mientras Marinette se aproximaba hasta donde planeaba descansar de su agitado viaje, en la orilla un grupo de cuatro jovencitas tomaban un baño en las gélidas aguas. La vista era hermosa, se respiraba paz muy opuesto a cuando llegaba el crepúsculo. El paisaje estaba adornado por las exuberantes féminas que se servían del pequeño caudal de las aguas invernales sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo, al contrario, disfrutaban de la sensación que el agua helada les brindaba, el frio traspasaba sus pieles como cuchillos por todo su cuerpo desnudo. Algo estimulante para ellas.

—¿Su padre te vio? — preguntó una de las jóvenes, de cabello dorado con ondas pronunciadas, ojos azules y de piel color ámbar. Con un trozo de tela fregaba la espalda de la fanfarrona Bridgette mientras presumía sus logros. Juntas limpiaban su cuerpo sentadas sobre unas rocas bañadas por el manso fluir de las aguas.

—Para cuando su padre llegó yo ya estaba lejos — soltó una risa burlona acompañada del chapoteo juguetón en el agua con sus piernas. Salpicó al par de chicas dentro del riachuelo delante de ella que rieron al sentir el agua caer en sus rostros.

—No se podía esperar menos de Brid — contestó halagadora una de las jóvenes dentro del agua. Tras ella su idéntica hermana se encontraba colocando con delicadeza flores en su cabello castaño.

—Sabemos que pronto conseguirá un sacrificio primero que su hermana — soltó venenosa la segunda. Parecían una fiel copia la una de la otra. Ambas de piel bronceada, ojos negros como la noche sin luna y cabello castaño con ligeras ondas. Juntas regalaban el doble de sensualidad desinhibida.

—Así que la prodigiosa Bridgette está conquistando sin problemas a su sacrificio—pronunció cantarina la chica que se mantenía tallando la pálida espalda de Bridgette.

—Aplicando lo que me enseñaste, Allegra— reveló Bridgette repentinamente sonrojada. Abrazó sus piernas contra su pecho y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras recordaba todo lo que había puesto en práctica y los resultados favorables que estaba consiguiendo con el rubio.

Al escuchar la confesión de la azabache, Allegra detuvo los movimientos circulares de la tela sobre la piel de Bridgette para acortar la distancia con ella — puedo enseñarte más, mi querida Brid — susurró con tono provocativo en su oído izquierdo mientras posaba con naturalidad sus senos libres y húmedos sobre la espalda de la ojizarca.

Bridgette cerró sus ojos al sentir los dos botones de su amiga que se encontraban levantados por el frío. —Te aseguro que lo tendrás bajo tu poder con todo lo que puedo revelarte — la rubia continuó jactándose de sus conocimientos eróticos.

La azabache enmudeció, se quedó inmóvil mientras se debatía si alejarse o ceder a las practicas que Allegra pretendía con su cuerpo.

—Si te sientes incomoda puedes pensar en tu adorado Tian — susurró en su oído. Inmediatamente la mente de Bridgette se llenó del hombre que le hacía perder la cordura desde que era una adolescente, su mente remplazó a las finas manos de Allegra por las fuertes del joven nieto de la anciana bruja más importante de la congregación.

—Que dices, mi hermosa Bridgette, ¿No quieres aprender más? — acarició los brazos de la joven y sonrió al sentir los poros despiertos de esta. Atrevida recorrió con delicadeza la piel de la azabache con sus uñas hasta detenerse cerca de sus costillas, una vez allí subió con la yema de sus dedos hasta acariciar la piel expuesta de ambos senos.

Bridgette lanzó un suspiro arqueando su espalda de golpe. Quedó recostada totalmente en el pecho de Allegra; colocó ambos brazos en la roca para sostenerse.

La mujer de piel dorada atrapó su cintura con una mano para mantener la cercanía y con la otra restregó la uña de su dedo índice por la mitad de su pecho provocando que los botones rosas de Bridgette endurezcan y los poros de su piel se abran. Allegra siguió su camino hasta llegar al cuello de la pelinegra.

— Aquí — presionó con cuidado el cuello de Bridgette —márcalo como tuyo.

Al mismo tiempo Bridgette respiraba agitada, los cabellos negros de su cerquillo goteaban en su rostro e hilos de agua se escurrían por su cuerpo. Allegra sonrió ante la sensual escena de una Bridgette indefensa, mientras desde el interior del agua, las dos hermanas miraban con sus ojos oscuros y sonrientes el espectáculo placentero ante los ojos de cualquier hombre libidinoso.

Antes de que Bridgette piense alejarse, la fémina acercó sus labios hasta el blanco cuello y succionó con delicadeza. La azabache se removió entre sus brazos lanzando un suspiro desprevenido. Allegra cerró sus ojos y aprovechó en regalarle caricias con su lengua.

—B-Basta —susurró la chica con debilidad — n-no me dejes marcas.

Bridgette había despertado de su fantasía, la realidad de que estaba en brazos de una mujer la golpeó.

La rubia abrió sus ojos y sonrió victoriosa por lo que provocaba en el cuerpo de la azabache, sin hacer caso a las demandas de su amiga mordió sin mucha fuerza estirando un poco la piel de Bridgette.

—¡Detente! —demandó sin titubear. No permitiría que nadie le deje marcado su cuerpo. Si Félix llegaba a ver su piel mancillada pensaría que ella estaba con otro hombre, cuando el rubio debía estar seguro que Bridgette le estaba perteneciendo poco a poco.

—Solo te estaba mostrando lo que debías hacer — se excusó con inocencia la mujer cuando sintió que Bridgette se apartó con rapidez.

Convenientemente las cuatro mujeres escucharon crujir las hojas secas lo cual alarmó los sentidos de todas. Era descuidado lo que hacían al aire libre, estaban expuestas a bandidos que se escondían en los bosques; no obstante, si algún rufián tuviera las intenciones de atacarlas, en ese mismo momento el desdichado encontraría su final.

Las cuatro mujeres miraron pacientes en dirección a los árboles, cuando de repente apareció una chica agitada con una túnica oscura ocultando sus hombros.

— Es tú hermana — escupió con voz hostil una de las gemelas en el agua.

El grosero comentario llegó a los oídos de Marinette, se sintió incómoda al ver que el hermoso lugar destinado para su descanso ya estaba ocupado por algunas personas que no eran bienvenidas para ella en esos momentos incluyendo a su hermana. Por otra parte, sería de mala educación darse la vuelta y buscar otro lugar, además de que estaba lo suficiente aterrada para regresar sola a su humilde hogar.

Intentó avanzar con normalidad hasta sentarse en una roca donde el agua no había llegado, mientras que Bridgette la analizaba en silencio.

— Hola, hermanita — Allegra fingió ternura — ¿Te unes a nosotras?

— Gracias por la invitación, pero temo que la rechazaré — respondió educada — en una siguiente ocasión las acompañaré — se deslizó la túnica de sus hombros con el fin de obtener un poco de aire, llevaba corriendo bastantes minutos y se sentía acalorada.

— ¿¡De dónde sacaste esa gargantilla!? — gritó una de las gemelas mientras salía del agua e intentaba con torpeza caminar hasta la orilla.

— Es finísimo — gritó la otra imitando la acción de su hermana.

Por inercia la joven cubrió con una mano su cuello que ahora era el centro de atención.

— ¿De dónde lo tomaste? Marinette — acusó Bridgette con enojo. Sus padres siempre les habían inculcado el respeto por lo ajeno.

— ¡No lo robé! — gritó defendiéndose.

En un segundo estaban las gemelas y Bridgette rodeándola para observar de cerca la valiosa joyería.

— Damas, dejen respirar a la pequeña Marinette — intervino Allegra, mientras se hacía paso apartando a las jóvenes que escurrían agua de sus cabellos humedeciendo las ropas de la azabache.

La joven de piel dorada se sentó en la misma piedra en la que Marinette reposaba, Bridgette se arrodilló frente a su hermana y las gemelas siguieron su ejemplo.

—¿De dónde lo haz sacado? — con los ojos casi saliendo de sus órbitas preguntó una de las gemelas con la mirada fija a la joya roja que llamada la atención.

—Se ve costoso, no tienes el dinero para comprar algo así— la otra gemela con mucha más envidia la acusó. Sin ser invitada acercó su mano con descaro hasta el cuello de Marinette con el fin de arrancar la gargantilla de un solo jalón.

—¡Déjenme! — Marinette gritó perturbada. Por impulso le dio un fuerte golpe a la mano de la castaña con afán de proteger el tesoro que su rubio le había obsequiado.

Las gemelas observaron con el rostro desencajado la reacción insólita de Marinette y aquella que recibió el fuerte golpe acariciaba su mano sin poder creer que la asustadiza Marinette reaccionó con violencia.

—¿Te lo ha dado un chico? — preguntó comprensiva Allegra, deduciendo que esa reacción de querer proteger el adorno se debía a que alguien especial se lo había concedido.

—S-Sí — Marinette respondió débilmente.

—¡No pudimos escucharte! — la voz chillona de una de las castañas hizo que todas las presentes se sobresaltaran.

—¡Sí, me lo ha dado un chico! — contestó de mala gana.

Allegra lanzó una carcajada, a su mente llegó una idea, tal vez también podría divertirse con la ingenua Marinette—¿No quieres aprender a seducirlo? — ofertó — puedes usar a ese chico para tu sacrificio.

—¡No! — se opuso de inmediato, como podría si quiera pensar en quitarle el corazón al chico que la salvó de la desdicha, podría ser un poco apresurado, pero sentía que el joven herrero le había dado otra oportunidad de vivir y volver a hablarle o tan solo verlo desde la lejanía se había convertido en su motivación de abrir los ojos cada mañana.

—Marinette recuerda que no debes enamorarte de tu sacrificio — su hermana espetó sin consideración.

—Él no es mi sacrificio, Bridgette — respondió enojada. las dos azabaches se miraron a los ojos desafiándose la una a la otra sin parpadear, la mayor siempre se imponía ante ella, pero hoy estaba sacando fuerzas para no verse sumisa ante ella.

Intentado evitar alguna discusión entre hermanas, Allegra decidió divertirse un poco más con los sentimientos de Marinette —Oh, igual no deberías... tú ya estás comprometida — captó la atención de Marinette mientras ella ponía una expresión de inocencia.

Aprovechándose del silencio de la azabache continuó: — de todas formas, si quieres cautivar a ese chico — elevó su mano hasta el rostro de la chica despejándolo de cabellos que se pegaban a sus mejillas — puedo enseñarte a ti también.

Se acercó más a la joven con una sonrisa — luego tú decides si quieres jugar con él— ya no existía distancia entre ellas, Allegra tenía atrapada la cintura de la azabache entre uno de sus largos brazos y con su mano libre la tomó de la barbilla — o tomarlo cómo sacrificio—le susurró lanzado su aliento caliente casi en los labios de Marinette.

La azabache no reaccionaba, estaba petrificada, su corazón latía vertiginoso y el carmín cubría su rostro. — De-Deten...te — tartamudeó después de unos segundos al ser consciente de que los labios de la rubia estaban a centímetros de los suyos.

—Allegra, basta, la estás asustando — la defendió Bridgette incomoda ante lo que estaba presenciando en sus narices.

—Deja que continúen Brid — la interrumpió una de las gemelas — así nos instruimos todas — contestó la otra mientras se tomaba el atrevimiento de acariciar subiendo por el muslo desnudo de Bridgette. Ante el acto tan cínico la azabache lanzó una mirada de furia seguido de un golpe en la mano de la atrevida.

— Presten atención — Allegra habló gruñona por la interrupción.

—Juega con él, y tiéntalo con tus labios— retomó el control sobre el cuerpo de Marinette, colocó nuevamente sus labios cerca de los de la azabache —no lo beses— habló susurrando lanzando su aliento sobre labios de la joven temblorosa —te va a buscar la boca, pero tú debes alejarte con sutileza y mantener siempre tú encanto. Cuando el hombre— Marinette y Allegra cerraron sus ojos mientas sus respiraciones chocaban — ya no aguante las ganas de probar tus labios...

— ¡Lo besas! — una voz masculina interrumpió lo que pudo ser el primer beso de Marinette.

La menor de las Dupain-Cheng despertó del trance en que había caído, Volvió a la realidad cuando sintió que alguien más estaba sentado a su lado. Otras manos la tomaron de la cintura y unos labios le buscaban la boca

— ¡Claude! — dos de las chicas gritaron sorprendidas y enojadas. Bridgette y Allegra se apresuraron a buscar sus vestidos, todo lo contrario de las gemelas quienes se mantuvieron en su lugar exponiendo sin pudor sus cuerpos, uniendo sus pechos con sus brazos y una sonrisa libidinosa se dibujaba en sus labios.

— ¿Estabas practicando para seducirme? — sonrió muy cerca del rostro de Marinette; sin prestar atención a su alrededor seguía forzándola mientras ella se lanzaba lejos del cuerpo del hombre.

— No hace falta, tú ya me traes embrujado — jugó con las palabras bromeando. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo que Marinette se encuentre rechazándole.

— Ya suéltame — se quejó sin éxito.

Mientras forcejeaban, Claude prestó atención a aquello inusual en ella. Acercó su rostro hasta el llamativo adorno —¿Quién te dio ese rubí? — apretó sin delicadeza los hombros de la joven de cabellos negros que era obligada a quedarse entre sus brazos.

Claude era un joven de diecinueve años bastante apuesto, alto, cabello corto color café oscuro y unos ojos azules bastantes expresivos. Era famoso por ser el hijo mayor del líder del grupo de brujos y de aquello sacaba excesivo provecho.

— Se lo dio el chico al que quiere seducir — acusó una de las gemelas engreídas siendo secundada por su otra hermana.

— ¡Elène!, ¡Eléonore! — vociferó Bridgette con enfado—¡Muérdanse la lengua! — se apresuró a colocar sus ropas con torpeza. La boca venenosa del par había encendido una peligrosa llama.

El rostro vanidoso de Claude cambió por uno lleno de ira al instante —¡Marinette!, ¡Te recuerdo que pronto nos casaremos! — lanzó un grito provocando que la azabache brincara desprevenida. El hombre apretó con salvajismo el brazo de la chica. Se levantó y de un violento jalón obligó a que ella lo siguiera a pesar del forcejeo que Marinette mantenía para alejarse de él.

—Claude, te pido que sueltes a mi hermana — en un segundo Bridgette se encontraba apretando el hombro del joven violento. Al cabo era su hermana y a pesar de discrepar en pensamiento no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño.

Allegra llegó al mismo lugar de la pequeña escena escandalosa — suéltala, por favor — habló con educación colocando su mano en la muñeca de Claude, se veía con claridad los dedos blanquecinos debido a la fuerza que ejercía en el delgado brazo de Marinette.

Claude lanzó un suspiro intentando regular su humor, empezó a aflojar el agarre del brazo de Marinette, quien se encontraba asustada, corrió sin decir palabra alguna a los brazos de su hermana. Bridgette la apretó en un abrazo.

Era la primera vez que alguien ejercía violencia en Marinette, definitivamente ese día todo a su alrededor conspiraba en su contra.

—Está bien Marinette, ve y juega con hombres, pero te advierto que tu dueño soy yo — enunció después de un largo suspiro intentando calmar sus emociones — así que más te vale seguir siendo casta hasta que yo te tome— amenazó acariciando una de sus ondas azabaches antes de marcharse.

Una vez la quietud llegó al ambiente, Allegra y Bridgette le preguntaron a Marinette la razón por la que decidió aislarse en el pequeño bosque.

— Han azotado a una chica hoy en la plaza central — suspiró al recordar el cruel espectáculo — la acusaron de herejía a ella y aun chico. Ambos tenían los cabellos muy rojos; creo que eran hermanos — finalizó con la voz quebrada.

—¿Solo la azotaron?, ¿La dejaron viva? — preguntó Allegra y las demás mujeres a su alrededor temblaron. Al fin con sus vestidos en su lugar, las gemelas que se mostraban con una personalidad indolente ahora se mantenían derramando algunas lágrimas ante la noticia.

— No lo sé — negó con fuerza moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro — hui del lugar, sentí que en cualquier momento me arrastrarían con ellos — con fuerza apretó la falda oscura de su vestido — el inquisidor dijo que... que empezará una cacería contra todo el que sea denunciado hereje o que practique actividades paganas que sean ajenas a su Dios — lloró aterrada.

—Habrá que avisarle a la anciana Ming y a los líderes— de inmediato las cinco jóvenes emprendieron camino nuevamente a la civilización.

Para Aalis Kurtzberg fue tarde, pero Marinette necesita un salvador

Advierto que he decidió no cambiar el rumbo de la historia, estaba pensando hacerla un poco soft, pero no, decidí que escribiré todas las ideas locas y tormentosas que tengo en mi cabeza para esto.

Advierto que habrá temas subidos de tono, así que si usted es sensible le invito a dejar de leer.

Gracias por la espera. Los quiero


	8. Especial 2

La chica despertó de su letargo cuando sintió algo suave cerca de su nariz que la hizo lanzar un pequeño estornudo, abrió con pesadez sus ojos y se dio cuenta que era ese gato negro y mañoso, seguramente la estaba buscando para ser alimentado.

\- Plagg, bájate - con la voz rasposa regañó al felino que invadía su espacio restregando su esponjosa cola en su nariz.

Sus ojos empezaron a adaptarse a la luz que empezaba a aclarar la casa de piedra y barro de la familia de panaderos. Suspiró profundo, se sentía cansada y aun su mente no establecía la razón de su desnudez ni lo que había sucedido en previas horas.

Bostezó y se removió bajó la sábana, de inmediato sintió que la piel de su espalda se unía a algo tibio, más bien a alguien. Se halló rodeada por los brazos de un hombre y allí fue donde todo lo vivido se reprodujo automáticamente en su mente.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, sintió en su nuca la respiración caliente del chico con el que compartía lecho, al mismo tiempo se sintió aliviada de que su príncipe respiraba un día más, había sobrevivido la noche. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y una lágrima se escapó de sus zafiros. Agarró la mano del hombre que apretaba su estómago y la dirigió a sus labios para darle un cariñoso beso.

Se removió liberándose del abrazo que Adrien le propinaba mientras dormía. Se sentó en la cama y sintió que el muchacho se meneaba bajo las sábanas en búsqueda de lo que se le había arrebatado.

De los labios de Adrien se escapó un suspiro y sus ojos se empezaron a abrir. Entre la sensación de pesadez en su cuerpo y la visión borrosa al intentar abrir sus ojos quedó confundido. Vio la silueta brillante y angelical de una doncella desnuda. Su piel de alabastro reflejaba la claridad de la mañana y esa figura tan fina apoyada tan cerca de él.

Estiró su mano y apenas logró tocar esa espalda inmaculada antes de ser censurada por completo al subir la tela de una túnica azul oscura. Y la sonrisa dulce que le regaló ella antes de abandonar la cama lo hizo sentir que efectivamente había muerto. Al final se dejó llevar por lo que su cuerpo adolorido le pedía, volviendo a sumergirse en ese sueño donde ese ángel le brindaba el exquisito elíxir al cobijarlo bajo sus alas.

Adrien se había despertado varias veces a lo largo del día y a pesar de su insistencia en volver a su hogar, la debilidad en su cuerpo y Marinette no se lo permitirían. Cuando la mayor de los Dupain-Cheng regresó de esa noche tan distinta y agitada para su corazón, se escandalizó al encontrar a un hombre desconocido en la camba de su hermana. Del rubio enfermo apenas se había fijado cuando acechaba a Félix así que aún era un extraño para ella; incluso para Adrien, fue sorpresivo para él enterarse que la mujer que pretendía su hermano era la hermana de su bella salvadora. Condescendiente, Bridgette dejó que el chico se siguiera recuperando antes de volver a casa. Sin embargo, los padres de las mujeres se estaban tardando en regresar manteniendo más intranquilas a las féminas.

La mayor salió nuevamente en búsqueda de Félix, a pesar de que pronto oscurecería, necesitan su ayuda para que Adrien logre volver a casa y sea tratado por un doctor, a pesar de que su condición estaba evolucionando rápidamente.

Nuevamente Adrien y Marinette estaban a solas.

\- ¡Ey! ¿Qué le sucede a este gato? - comentó Adrien al sentir que el gato negro hacia travesuras, pasaba su áspera lengua una y otra vez por los pies del rubio sin importar cuantas veces Marinette lo desaloje del interior de la casa; el gato siempre conseguía volver.

\- Es un gato mañoso - refunfuño Marinette enviándolo una vez más fuera de la vivienda. De todas formas, el minino volvería.

\- Marinette - la llamó con timidez -¿Podría acercarse un momento?, quiero agradecerle nuevamente por salvarme la vida.

La joven dama se acercó hasta la cama en donde Adrien se recuperaba desde hace casi un día entero - ... A usted le debo mi vida de ahora en adelante- el de mirada esmeralda agarró la mano de Marinette para acariciarla mientras hablaba, seguido le dio un pequeño tirón haciéndola sentarse a un costado de la cama muy cerca de él. -Usted es muy importante para mí.

Ella le sonrió enternecida sin poder evitar mirarlo con ojos enamorados... Traspasó sus dedos a lo largo de los cabellos dorados moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro negando el crédito que le daba el joven - solo hice lo que debía - su sonrisa se tornó sería al pensar si era correcto lo que diría después... - usted... también es muy importante para mí - confesó titubeando.

Ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro sonriendo como si las palabras ya no fueran necesarias para confirmarse que algo crecía en el interior de ambos, algo crecía al mismo ritmo y con la misma intensidad.

Adrien dejó de acariciar la mano de la joven para llevarla hasta sus labios y depositar un suave beso en esta, impredeciblemente las lágrimas de Marinette empezaron a escurriese de sus ojos y un pequeño quejido salió de su boca en el momento que ella se inclinó con el fin de que las frentes de ambos se unieran - n-no sabe... lo asustada que estaba de perderlo - su voz entrecortada reflejaba todo el miedo que esas palabas significaban.

-No, mi lady... yo no podía morir y dejarla vulnerable aquí en este mundo- sentenció Adrien llevando una mano hasta las mejillas tibias de la joven con la que en esos momentos compartía cercanía, levantó su rostro y sus narices chocaron - no soporto verla triste - confesó frotando sus narices de forma tierna - por favor, ya no llore... prométamelo - sintió que la azabache intentaba reincorporarse, pero él no lo permitió, la tomó de la cintura y le agarró nuevamente una mano - prométamelo o no la dejo ir - con las frentes unidas Adrien tenía el control se su cuerpo.

\- L-Lo prometo- se dio por vencida.

Se reincorporó con el corazón desbocado y el joven herrero lo distinguió - Marinette, ¿Qué hace usted para divertirse cuando ha cumplido con sus labores? - intentó

que el ambiente tenso se torne ameno.

Consiguiendo su objetivo, Marinette se tornó pensativa, llevó un dedo a su boca buscando en su mente alguna idea - ¡Sí! - casi gritando se levantó animada de la cama dejando a un Adrien intrigado.

Sus verdes ojos siguieron a la joven que daba vueltas por la estancia, la vio tomar unas cuentas velas y un candil, pensó que su tarea era traer claridad a su alrededor ya que la luz del día estaba por desvanecerse pronto.

Pero no podía estar más equivocado.

La tierna jovencita regresó a su lugar en la cama después de colocar cerca el candil encendido. Ahora traía una sonrisa en sus labios, en sus manos unas velas y un pequeño frasco de vidrio.

\- ¿Cómo lo prefiere, con los ojos tapados o prefiere observar? - preguntó con inocencia dejando al muchacho con sus grandes ojos felinos abiertos y llenos de confusión al clavar la mirada en la tela que la chica tenía entre sus manos.

\- Pre...fiero ver - respondió sin saber de qué hablaba la azabache.

\- Yo igual - soltó una sonrisa llena de emoción al sentir que compartían gustos -A mí también me gusta ver - tomó una mano de Adrien y la levantó por debajo de su cabeza y empezó a atarla con la misma tela negra.

\- Disculpe... ¿Qué hace? - se atrevió a preguntar.

\- ¿Nunca ha jugado con la cera de las velas? - inquirió extrañada - Esto es algo con lo que mi hermana y sus amigas solemos jugar en nuestros ratos libres... Pensé que usted conocía este juego.

\- Eh... Nunca lo había escuchado- confesó provocando que la alegría en Marinette desaparezca.

En ese momento Marinette quiso darse una cachetada... Era de esperarse. ¿En qué momento pensó que su príncipe tendría el conocimiento de esos juegos?, esos juegos que eran populares entre las brujas - pero si usted gusta me puede enseñar - la sonrisa ladina que el rubio le ofreció junto a esa expresión tan amable en su rostro hizo que dejará de torturase mentalmente al visualizarse a sí misma como una chica anormal.

\- ¿Es... Está seguro?

\- Sí- una nueva sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de Adrien dándole paz al corazón de la chica que tenía en frente.

Marinette decidió desatar a su chico, no quería que se sintiera incómodo siendo la primera vez jugando aquello. Empezó a verter en el pecho bien formado del herrero un líquido aceitoso proveniente del pequeño frasco de vidrio.

\- Huele delicioso - Adrien aspiró con fuerza el delicioso aroma floral.

\- Es un bálsamo de flores que evitará que su piel salga lastimada - con las mejillas sonrosadas, Marinette dejó a un lado el pequeño frasco y empezó a esparcir el aceite untándolo por toda la piel a la vista, desde los hombros, intentando no tocar la herida, viajando sus manos por los pectorales y deteniéndose hasta un poco más a abajo del ombligo de Adrien.

Ambos disfrutaban del masaje, Adrien sentía los movimientos delicados que le propinaba las dulces manos de su azabache y ella esculpía la desnudez de ese cuerpo desarrollado gracias a la dura profesión del chico del cual estaba perdidamente enamorada.

El joven enamorado cerró los ojos con el afán de sentir y disfrutar con profundidad los movimientos circulares relajantes, además de despertar en él otros sentidos.

Antes de culminar, Marinette llevó ambas manos por lo largo del cuello del chico hasta masajear los lóbulos de las orejas con la yema de sus pulgares, evocando un suspiro satisfactorio por parte del muchacho haciendo sonreír a Marinette.

\- Listo... No se duerma - rió burlándose de la expresión de satisfacción que había provocado en Adrien.

\- No es culpa, sus manos son relajantes mi lady- con un pequeño guiño hizo que sonrojar nuevamente a la chica.

Ella respiró profundo antes de estirar su brazo y tomar una vela color rojo. - Bien... Veremos qué tan fuerte es el joven herrero - soltó una sonrisa pícara mientras encienda con el candil la mecha de esta.

\- ¡AHHH! - Adrien lanzó un grito al sentir unas cuentas gotas de cera caliente caer en su abdomen y se removió del dolor, gruñó un poco más hasta que la fuerte sensación de dolor desaparecía.

\- Creo que una capa más de bálsamo no vendría mal - entre risas volvió a untar un poco más del aceite. En el proceso explicó en qué consistía ese extraño juego.

\- Entonces, usted juega esto siempre - cuestionó sorprendido de que a la damisela que tan frágil aspecto tenía, en realidad gustaba de esa práctica para divertirse.

\- Sí, debo adivinar lo que la otra persona dibuja con sus dedos en mi piel y si no lo hago bien, recibo un poco de cera caliente en mi espalda.

El extraño juego empezó nuevamente y Adrien estaba perdiendo - ¡AHG! - gruñó después de otra dosis de cera caliente en sus pectorales.

Marinette rió con malicia una vez más- usted es malo para adivinar las palabras que dibujo en su piel, esta es la quinta y aun no puede - con su dedo índice escribió una nueva palabra en su abdomen esperando que el chico a su merced tampoco adivine la respuesta.

\- Ch-Chaton - habló con dudas de fallar y recibir otra vez la cera caliente, era cierto que el aceite previamente untado en su cuerpo le protegía, pero no aliviaba por completo el dolor, además de la vergüenza que sentía al saber que Marinette ya había notado aquello que se estaba levantando bajo sus pantalones. Más ella solo se había sonrojado cuando se dio cuenta, pero intentaba no prestarle atención. Nunca pensó cuando sintió las primeras gotas del líquido caliente que más adelante ese dolor le traería placer.

\- ¡Bien! - felicitó burlona - al fin una.

Adrien lanzó una risa que más sonaba como un suspiro - ¿Entonces ya es mi turno?

\- ¿Quiere torturar a una dama? - con poca vergüenza y entrada en el papel de dominante, Marinette se acercó al rostro de Adrien quedando a muy pocos centímetros de su boca - soy buena en esto, ¿Sabe?, pero me suelo equivocar a propósito solo para recibir el placentero dolor - sonrió coqueta

Y Adrien no pudo soportarlo más.

Sorpresivamente Marinette sintió algo suave chocar con sus labios, Adrien le estaba robando un beso. Y toda sensación de poder y seguridad que sentía hacia unos instantes, abandonó su cuerpo. Asustada intentó alejarse, pero el muchacho la sujetó de la parte de atrás de su cuello antes de que logre escapar y la atrajo nuevamente a su boca.

Con el afán de no asustarla, acarició con sus propios labios los de la muchacha, moviendo lentamente su boca sintiendo los labios entreabiertos de la chica atrapando su respiración entrecortada -no huya más... mi lady - susurró sobre el ansiado manjar que ya moría por probar con exasperación desde el día en que compartieron aliento bajo el roble que casi pone fin a la vida de su princesa.

Sintió que la chica se relajaba y confiado en que ya no intentaría huir empezó a disminuir la fuerza con la que tenía presa su nuca hasta llevar la misma mano al rostro de la joven y acariciarlo. Volvió a depositar un delicado beso fugaz y ahora era ella quien lo secundó respondiendo con otro tímido beso.

Sintiéndose más confiada Marinette apoyó sus manos en el pecho de Adrien para seguir besando la suavidad que por primera vez degustaba.

El muchacho Adrien llevó sus brazos hasta la espalda de joven abrazándola y atrayendo aún más su cuerpo hasta su pecho descubierto; atrapó los labios ajenos profundizando más el beso y ella ahora lo permitía gustosa... Las manos de Marinette se tentaron en acariciar toda la piel expuesta del herrero, ese delicioso abdomen bien esculpido la llamaba desde que la noche anterior cuando lo había despojado de sus ropas.

\- Marinette... Yo la amo - confesó Adrien al separar a la azabache solo para mirarla a los ojos y confesarse - Yo la amo y espero no equivocarme, pero usted también tiene sentimientos por mí - agregó esperanzado.

Decidida respondió de inmediato sintiendo que si no lo hacía en esos momentos no tendría otra oportunidad. - Sí... Yo también lo amo... lo he amado desde que me salvó esa tarde - replicó conmovida con las lágrimas a punto de salir - desde ese día, verlo nuevamente es lo que me motiva despertar cada día.

Aquellas palabras tan sinceras no pudieron poner más feliz al Agreste menor. El beso tímido pero profundo perduró por varios minutos, descansaban solo para tomar aire y lo interrumpían solo para soltar palabras de cariño mutuo, y aunque no lo dijera, para Marinette ese era el momento más feliz de su desdichada vida; sentía que había nacido para ello y si tenía que volver a vivir todo lo que tanto renegaba solo para llegar a ese mismo mágico instante, lo haría de nuevo sin importar nada.

-Cof, cof... - escucharon un carraspeo masculino que hizo que la ojizarca se separarse de golpe, ambos pensaron por un momento que la cabeza del hogar al fin había llegado a casa, pero la tensión disminuyó al ver en la entrada del dormitorio a Félix cruzado de brazos y a Bridgette intentando ocultar su risa.

Afuera ya era oscuro, la probabilidad de que los adultos regresen hasta el siguiente día era alta y sin más opciones cada fémina debía dormir una noche más con uno de los hermanos.

Señoritas creo y espero que no hace falta mencionar que nunca intenten esto por su cuenta, a menos de que quieran tener quemaduras de 2do y 3r grado en su cuerpo.


	9. VI

El agua helada colisionó con la piel magullada del pelirrojo que sufría cada segundo en el interior del calabozo. Estaba desnudo, anémico y deshidratado, los huesos asomaban de su delgado cuerpo.

— La bruja no resistió más con el verdugo — uno de los guardias le comentó al tipo que estaba lanzándole sin piedad baldes de agua helada al joven prisionero.

— Echa su cadáver con el resto — ordenó sin remordimiento para seguir con su labor.

El joven pintor empezó a llorar de impotencia, temblando bocabajo en el suelo mugriento. Empuñó con fuerza sus manos gimoteando con rabia, se sentía miserable, todo un inútil al no haber sido capaz de salvar a su hermana de la muerte.

Después que ambos llegaron a cumplir su condena lo único que escuchaba eran los gritos de dolor de su hermana, nunca vio lo que en ella practicaban, solo podía torturarse con el llanto y las súplicas de Aalis por ser liberada. Pero a su vez se sintió aliviado de que al fin su hermana mayor había alcanzado el anhelado descanso.

Gritó con fuerza cuando sintió el último chorro del líquido helado taladrado como agujas las heridas que no eran capaz de cicatrizar en su espalda. Escuchó como la reja de la celda se cerraba y el ruido de las llaves oxidadas hacían su trabajo en encerrarlo.

Sollozó amargamente y levantando su rostro herido, el viejo trapo que cubría la cuenca vacía de su ojo goteaba al igual que sus cabellos disparejos. Se esforzó por arrastrarse hasta una esquina, pero las fuerzas ya lo habían abandonado; antes de dejarse vencer por el agotamiento pidió como último deseo morir al igual que su hermana.

Tres días después del deleite público con los prisioneros azotados en la plaza, los tres Agreste recibieron la noticia de que la entrevista con el rey André Bourgeois les fue concedida. Gabriel Agreste secundado por sus hijos fueron hasta el palacio intentando probar suerte en convencer al rey de poner en libertad a los hermanos Kurtzberg.

— Su majestad, a esos jóvenes los conocemos desde que quedaron huérfanos, la acusación de sus faltas son meras falacias — Félix intentó ser lo más respetuoso que pudo al abogar por la vida de la chica que por tanto tiempo lo pretendía y por el hermano de esta.

— Félix. No seas atrevido — reprendió Gabriel lleno de vergüenza.

— Gabriel, sabes que te aprecio y si me pides un favor no te lo negaría... Pero temo decirte que en este caso no puedo hacer nada — el fornido rey se encontraba sentado en su trono, junto a este su hermosa hija observaba a los hombres que mostraban sumisión frente a ella.

— My señor, usted es el rey — suplicó Adrien — usted es capaz.

— No muchacho, son ordenes de la santísima iglesia, yo no puedo ayudarles, ellos deben cumplir su sentencia — informó el rey con pesar.

—Que dicha encontrarlo — la larga y lacia cabellera de Bridgette se movía grácil al intentar mantener el mismo ritmo del joven hombre que caminaba apresurando el paso con dos cubetas de agua, uno en cada mano.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo, Bridgette? — inquirió sin dirigirle la mirarla pues sus ojos estaban muy concertados en el camino.

— Uhmm... Bueno — nerviosa jugaba a enredar entre sus dedos las cintas de su corsé — quería decirle algo.

— Adelante... ¿Es algo importante? — el apuesto joven de facciones orientales y ojos rasgados detuvo su andar para brindarle la atención debida a la insistente señorita.

— Eh... Bu-Bueno... Depende de lo que sea importante para usted — en el rostro de Bridgette se dibujó una sonrisa boba.

— Sí es sobre la caza de brujas y derivados, tendrá toda mi atención señorita Bridgette — colocó las cubetas en el piso esperando hasta que la chica se digne a hablar.

— Bien... pues — sonrió nerviosa intuyendo que sería rechazada, sin embargo, probaría suerte, pues hablar con el chico de sus sueños ya era algo verdaderamente raro.

— Me siento nerviosa con respeto a la noche de iniciación — mintió evitando ser rechazada de golpe.

— No debería estarlo, yo ya lo hice hace mucho tiempo, no tiene nada que temer— respondió impávido el joven de veintidós años al que consideraban un prodigio por ser el más joven en ofrendarle un corazón a satanás. A sus diez años Tian fue capaz de quitarle el corazón a la mujer que le dio la vida, pues esta no era practicante de la brujería tal como lo hacían su padre y abuela.

— Sí tiene más duda siéntase libre de visitar a mi abuela para mejores consejos — se inclinó haciendo el ademán de tomar nuevamente las cubetas de agua y seguir su camino, pero Bridgette volvió a hablar.

— Hay una feria en el centro de la ciudad — la chica apretó sus ropajes con fuerza y su rostro se tornaba cada vez más rosado — y... Pu- Pues yooo... Pensaba que podríamos ir juntos — otra vez le regalaba esa sonrisa tonta que siempre ponía cuando estaba nerviosa.

Tian suspiró, sus intereses no eran los mismos. Siendo el nieto de la anciana más importante del aquerrale no permitía darse esos gustos.

Su abuela era la más anciana de la congregación de brujas, de basto conocimiento y oriunda de un país oriental, escapó de ser vendida como esclava por hombres blancos en su niñez. Se enamoró de un hombre de su mismo país y juntos llegaron a Francia, más sus distintas creencias fueron las causantes de que ese amor se corrompiera y ahora después de más de cien años era la que provee las plantas para los encantamientos y pócimas. A su vez actuaba como sacerdotisa. En consecuencia, ella y su nieto vivían en esa zona boscosa cuidando del lugar donde se encontraban con el señor de las tinieblas. Actualmente la anciana buscaba una bruja digna para ser su sucesora y a su vez la esposa de su nieto Tian Ming, quien se oponía a abandonarla, pero la palabra de la anciana era la ley, así que pronto el Tian tendría a una bella y talentosa bruja como prometida.

Y Bridgette estaba en búsqueda de ese título.

— Señorita, sabe que eso no es de mi interés y no me puedo dar esas libertades — le acarició la cabeza a Bridgette dejándola un poco despeinada. Pero tan solo ese simple contacto era suficiente para dejar sin aliento a la chica.

— Solo una hora. ¿Sí? — rogó una vez más, pero al final el joven no se dejó convencer.

Cabizbaja salió del bosque hasta donde empezaban a verse humildes casas, asistir a la feria eran una de las pocas cosas que la hacían sentirse como una mujer normal, la alejaba de su meta y del pensamiento de ser mejor bruja cada día. Y quería compartirlo con el chico que tanto le gustaba.

Rezongó todo el camino a casa, al llegar se encontró a su hermana alimentando a los dos caballos mientras sus padres estaban adelantando un poco de trabajo en el molino cerca de la panadería. Alado de la puerta se encontraba unos cuantos utensilios en una bolsa.

— ¿Padre sale de viaje?

— Y mamá lo acompaña, estarán fuera hasta mañana al atardecer. Hay una junta urgente sobre la Inquisición — respondió Marinette sin ganas.

— ¡Bien! — la mayor sonrió — estamos solas — llevó ambas manos a sus caderas y miró a su hermana con picardía — desata un caballo.

No le costó mucho convencer a Marinette para ir juntas al centro de la ciudad, pero su doble intención como siempre era buscar a su candidato a sacrificio. Al menos con él podría liberar la frustración que Tian le había dejado al rechazarla una vez más.

Los tres hombres se retiraron con una gran pesadez en sus corazones, los hermanos Kurtzberg estaban solos, sus padres habían muerto y apenas tenían para una comida diaria. El muchacho era aprendiz de un pintor, mientras que Aalis vendía fruta en la calle del comercio, desde muy niña ya era trabajadora pues debía cuidar a su hermano pequeño. Pero alguien la había acusado de que en sus frutas ponía hechizos y así los hombres quedaban perdidamente enamorados de ella. Contradictorio a las acusaciones era ella quien estaba totalmente enamorada del hijo mayor del herrero.

Derrotados siguieron su camino de vuelta a casa, sin ánimos de nada, solo con la responsabilidad de seguir laborando. Además de la pesadez en sus corazones, los tres hombres fruncían sus rostros por la masiva cantidad de personas en las calles, tan difícil era hacerse camino entre la multitud entusiasmada por la feria.

A unas cuantas calles para llegar hasta la herrería, una mujer de cabellera azabache junto a un caballo que ya se le hacía conocido llamó la atención de Adrien, por supuesto que antes su mente ya le había hecho malas bromas dándole esperanzas cuando veía a alguna muchacha de cabellera negra. Tenían muchos días que sus ojos no tenían la dicha de verla y su cuerpo de no tener el privilegio de tener cerca de su bella Marinette.

Esperó unos segundos para ver si se giraba esa señorita de cabellera obsidiana que estaba de espaldas junto a un caballo y que parecía estar buscando a alguien. La multitud que iba en sentido contrario le golpeaba los hombros y le lanzaban palabras groseras por quedarse embobado a mitad del camino obstruyendo el paso, pero él no se movería hasta ver si aquella mujer era la chica que tanto deseaba ver.

La chica se giró un poco y reconoció ese perfil, definitivamente era ella, o al menos alguien que se le parecía mucho — padre, me quedaré por aquí... Los veo en casa — se despidió sin mirar a su padre y hermano para hundirse en el mar de gente.

— ¿Qué le picó a ese muchacho? — preguntó Gabriel a su hijo mayor sin percatarse que este también se encontraba distraído buscando a alguien con la mirada entre la multitud.

— Ya sabes que siempre ha sido raro — musitó sin pensar mucho en lo que su padre había dicho.

— My lady — la voz que tanto añoraba escuchar taladró los oídos de la azabache provocando que su corazón diera un vuelco de excitación.

Una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en sus labios de cereza y con placidez se dio la vuelta para darse encuentro con quien ella rogaba que sea el dueño de esa voz grave.

Efectivamente era él, el dueño de sus ganas de despertar cada día, su salvador y la razón por la cual ahora sentía las ganas de aplicar los consejos baratos de Allegra.

Con todas sus fuerzas quería conquistar a ese noble corazón, ¡Pero para ella!, no para repartirlo a los dientes y uñas hambrientas de esa gente maldita, sino para atesorarlo y amarlo; no con amor fraternal, ella quería cuidarlo de forma incondicional, entregarle su vida entera, pero tampoco descartaba el amor eros, la pasión, la lujuria, dejar de contradecirse a sus impulsos, pues era humana y Adrien le encantaba físicamente, entre sus brazos se sentía protegida, ya lo había probado cuando viajaron juntos a caballo, recostarse en su fuerte pecho y ser nombrada su esposa por propia boca del rubio la había maravillado, hasta podía afirmar que cada día lo imaginaba. Una vida junto a Adrien.

— Mi príncipe — soltó sin pensar ni muy bien chocaron sus miradas provocando el sonrojo en ambos — di- digo... Joven Adrien — intentó corregir riendo nerviosa y sonrojada. Ella desvió la mirada mientras buscaba algún tema de conversación que no delate sus sentimientos.

Por un momento el corazón de Adrien se estremeció al sentirse correspondido, pero en un segundo entendió que fue una mera equivocación.

Sonrió un poco para no incomodar a la joven — tanto tiempo sin que mis ojos tengan la dicha de verla — sus ojos verdes analizaron a la joven de pies a cabeza intentando guardar su imagen y poder recordarla si volvían a separarse por más tiempo. Se le escapó una sonrisa al ver que conservaba en su cuello la gargantilla que le había ofrecido — lo vuelvo y lo repito... Usted es perfecta para usar la joya de mi madre.

Marinette instintivamente llevó sus manos al adorno mencionado y no pudo evitar sonreír — gracias... No sabe lo mucho que me ha ayudado... Me disculpo por desaparecer tantos días, sé que le prometí volver juntos a la casa del doctor... Pero me he sentido bi...en — interrumpió su explicación al sentir que el joven la miraban con atención mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

— Podemos ir mañana donde el doctor... Y pasado, y al siguiente... Todo sea por verla más seguido.

Las ojizarca sonrió con timidez, le pareció injusto que el chico se expresará tan despreocupado... No se daba cuenta que la enamoraba cada vez más profundo hasta el punto de llegar a doler.

— U - Usted es muy amable.

— Solo digo lo que siento... ¿Qué le parece si celebramos nuestro impredecible encuentro dando una vuelta por la feria? — extendió su brazo fornido gracias a los golpes del martillo contra el acero.

La jovencita se aferró del brazo encantada, esta sería la primera vez que asistía a la feria de la ciudad y lo haría como una chica normal. En el fondo estaba agradecida con Bridgette por abandonarla una vez más.

Juntos avanzaron por las calles empedradas, estaban a medio día y el ambiente olía a comida, las casas adornadas con guirnaldas y banderas coloridas. Los malabaristas y músicos alegraban el ambiente evocando la alegría en las personas. Los hombres invitaban a las damas a dar un paseo y divertirse con los diversos juegos que se podía practicar además de la gran cantidad de comerciantes extranjeros que llegaban a ofrecer las más hermosas telas y los más variados productos.

Marinette estaba encantada colgada del brazo de su príncipe, se sentía protegida y añoraba que fuera con él su compromiso y no con ese patán al que la habían atado.

— ¿Quién es la hermosa señorita que lo acompaña, mi estimado herrero? — la voz de un hombre alto de tés morena la sacó de su fantasía.

— Atrás Nino... no quieres que se lo cuente a tu mujer — contestó bromeando el rubio mientras Marinette apreciaba la escena confundida.

El extraño bajó el acordeón hasta asentarlo en el piso — ¡Ey! tranquilo amigo — movió enérgico sus manos — Solo digo que es raro verte con una chica. Ya te estás poniendo viejo y no te has casado — le dio unos cuantos manotones en uno de los brazos de Adrien.

Aquello último encendió los rostros del par. Adrien aclaró su garganta al sentir que Marinette le dio un pequeño apretón a su brazo — eso es porqué para padre no es tan urgente que Félix y yo nos casemos... a él solo le interesa que tengamos trabajo en la herrería... Además de que espera que encontremos a la mujer correcta sin presiones — admitió con el rostro hirviendo de la vergüenza intentando escapar de los ojos de su amigo y de la chica a su lado.

— Fuertes declaraciones, amigo — seguido el moreno lanzó una fuerte carcajada — soy Nino Lahiffe — le hizo una reverencia a la joven que presenciaba con un poco de nervios y confusión — el mejor amigo del muchacho que la acompaña — finalizó luego de tomar sin permiso su mano y darle un coqueto beso en los nudillos de Marinette.

— ¡Nino! — advirtió con cansancio — si sigues coqueteándole me veré en la obligación de decírselo a tu esposa.

Con rapidez volvió a su postura recta. — No hermano, ten piedad... ya sabes cómo se pone Alya y peor ahora que está esperando a nuestro hijo — tragó grueso recordando los sermones de su esposa.

Adrien rió burlándose de las expresiones de su amigo — Ella es Marinette — agachó su rostro para observar a su acompañante y dedicarle una sonrisa — disculpa si este chiflado te ha asustado — corrió un mechón de cabello detrás de las orejas de la joven que permanecía sin soltar palabra.

— Entonces, que les parece si para compensar mi comportamiento un tanto atrevido los invito a la obra de teatro que pronto va a empezar — levantó el instrumento musical para hacerlo sonar un poco emitiendo notas altas pero agradables.

La pareja aceptó encantada, Nino ofreció dejar al caballo a cuidado de su esposa para que todos pudieran moverse con más libertad. La mujer se encontraba vendiendo carne en uno de los puestos de venta, una pequeña niña de unos tres años que sentada en el suelo de tierra jugaba con unas piedras, salió corriendo a abrazar al rubio cuando lo vio llegar. Tuvieron una breve presentación con la mujer de vientre abultado y de tez morena al igual que su marido, para luego dejarle encargado al animal de carga al cual ataron junto a otro caballo; finalmente los tres se hicieron camino entre la multitud, pero no contaban con que cerca de la tarima de madera donde estaba por darse el espectáculo los soldados reales estuvieran haciendo de la suyas.

Tres hombres armados impedían el paso libre a la multitud que quería apreciar la obra de teatro, sin embargo, ellos decidían quien podía deleitarse del arte y quién no.

— Ya llegaron estos bastardos a arruinarlo todo — se quejó el músico — síganme — la pareja atendió a la orden del moreno al ir detrás de él buscando la oportunidad de entrar a la obra.

— Soy uno de los músicos y ellos vienen conmigo — voceó con fuerza a uno de los soldados.

— Entras tú y ellos se quedan — bufó uno de ellos sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Marinette.

La azabache reconoció al tipo y sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo al percatarse que ese hombre era el mismo soldado que la perseguía la anterior ocasión, pero inmediatamente se sintió protegida cuando Adrien la rodeó con sus brazos.

Lastimosamente Nino no pudo hacer más. El necesitaba ese dinero para llevarlo hasta su hogar y alimentar a su familia, no podía darse el lujo de protestar y recibir una enmienda innecesaria, para fortuna del moreno su mejor amigo y acompañante lo comprendieron.

Cuando Adrien y Marinette se dieron media vuelta resignados, la escandalosa voz áspera de unos de los soldados los hizo detener. — Muchacho herrero, ¡Vuelve!

— ¡Sí muchacho, tú! — gritó nuevamente el soldado al ver la expresión de confusión del rubio.

La pareja se acercó extrañados pensando en que tal vez se habían buscado un problema y al ver de quién de trataba comprendieron que ese soldado era conocido — ¡Agreste! Tú y tu esposa pueden pasar, ¡Adelante! — bastante animado el soldado abrió el paso para que la pareja pueda disfrutar el espectáculo — ¡Qué se diviertan! — finalizó con una sonrisa.

Entraron tomados de la mano para seguir la mentira — Se da cuenta de lo que puede suceder si descubren que no estamos casados — Marinette se expresó entre risas y Adrien observó cada expresión que en su rostro se dibujaba.

— Que importa— dio un delicado tirón a su mano — ¡Vamos a divertirnos! —ambos se dirigieron a buscar un puesto juntos.

La función se daba con normalidad, los músicos y actores sacaban sonrisas al público. Entre risas y pequeños acercamientos para hablarle al oído a Marinette, Adrien ya le había proporcionado algunos besos cariños en su mejilla y aquello solo alimentaba las ilusiones en la jovencita junto al anhelo de que ese rubio se enamore de ella.

La obra terminó entre aplausos y gente llena de algarabía, situación que Adrien quiso aprovechar para aproximarse a los labios de su bella acompañante.

Ambos se mantenían sentados mientras que el gentío a su alrededor se encontraban de pie y los aplausos resonaban por doquier, el ambiente no era nada romántico, pero para el muchacho sentirse en compañía de esa damisela era suficiente para que todo su entorno desaparezca y solo ella sea la protagonista de su realidad. Sin embargo, para Marinette las palabras de Allegra la mantenían alerta y el consejo de no dejarse besar rondaba como un caballo desbocado en su mente.

Adrien acordaba la distancia con los ojos entre cerrados y parecía que lograría su objetivo, más cerca de la boca de la azabache sintiendo su respiración, justo cuando sintió que sus labios llegaron a su destino, abrió los ojos despertando de su sueño en donde probaba el dulce sabor de esos labios de fresa, pues ella había girado el rostro y el beso no pasó más allá de la mejilla sonrosada de Marinette.

Avergonzado y con las mejillas coloradas se reincorporó en su asiento, estaba seguro de que la chica se dejaría besar, pero tal vez él estaba confundiendo las señales que ella le propinaba.

Salieron a seguir caminando por la feria. En más de una ocasión Marinette se deleitó con las bellas telas importadas que los mercaderes exponían, siendo Adrien el principal en regalarle los más bonitos y galantes cumplidos evocando sonrisas enamoradas en ella.

En opinión de la pareja, la luz del día se les fue con rapidez siendo el momento de separarse y cada quien tomar su camino de vuelta a casa. Antes de emprender el rumbo los jóvenes fueron por el caballo de Marinette siendo este su transporte.

Adrien se ofreció en acompañar a Marinette y ella encontró posible que su príncipe la lleve hasta el pie de la puerta de su hogar aprovechando de que sus padres y probablemente su hermana tampoco se encontrarán. Así nadie la interrogaría.

Se sentían tan cómodos juntos como si al conocerse encontraron la otra mitad que les hacía falta para ser uno.

— Ya he cabalgando por estos lares — la voz del chico resonó a las espaldas de Marinette — más adelante hay un pequeño bosque y en su interior un hermoso riachuelo. —Ella quien disfrutaba recargar su espalda en el pecho del herrero abrió los ojos prestando atención al reconocer de cuál riachuelo se estaba refiriendo.

— ¿Si?, es mi lugar favorito para meditar — dio a notar la felicidad en su voz y por inercia giró su rostro en búsqueda de esas gemas verdes.

Más no se imaginó que su rostro terminaría a centímetros del de su acompañante. En un segundo ambos se tensaron y sus mentes quedaron nubladas, solo existían el uno para el otro.

— Mi lugar favorito es el océano en su mirada... My lady — apretó con la mano libre su cintura para sentir más cerca de su cuerpo a la joven.

Sonrojada hasta las orejas, Marinette sonrió embelesada por las hermosas palabras dichas. Para ambos todo había desaparecido, la atención estaba clavada en el contrario. Con la mirada los dos se analizaban desde los ojos hasta dirigirse a sus labios.

Marinette subió una de sus temblorosas manos para recorrer el brazo de Adrien hasta llegar a su hombro. Estaba dispuesta a entregarle su primer beso, ¡Al diablo los consejos de Allegra!

Adrien rosó su nariz con la de la ojizarca acariciándola con gracia, esta vez se aseguraría de que ella quisiera ser besada y recibió la señal perfecta cuando ella cerró sus ojos y abrió un poco sus dulces labios. Le hubiera gustado estrecharla por completo, pero debía mantener el rumbo del caballo, despegó su mano de la cintura se Marinette para dirigirla hasta la barbilla de ella y así por fin probar sus labios.

Sin embargo, en un segundo ambos se desestabilizaron, el caballo negro de Marinette relinchó asustado, se agitó con violencia hasta pararse en sus patas traseras logrando que sus jinetes caigan con violencia al duro suelo.

El caballo seguía relinchando. Algo lo había aterrado y los jóvenes lo descubrieron de la peor manera. Una serpiente se había cruzado en su andar y ahora se encontraba amenazante frente a la pareja inmóvil. No veían la oportunidad de reincorporarse del suelo pues cualquier brusco movimiento y el aterrador animal buscaría a atacar.

— ¡Cuidado! — advirtió Adrien cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el reptil se avanzó hacia ellos. Por instinto el rubio actuó con el objetivo de proteger a la dueña de sus suspiros siendo él quien consiguió la fatal mordida al interponerse entre la serpiente y Marinette.

Un quejido salió de su garganta, pero se sentía satisfecho de ser él quien recibiera la mordida dolorosa. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Marinette le importaba demasiado como para estar ofreciendo su vida a cambio de que ella estuviera sana, pudo comprender que en él había nacido ese sentimiento tan temido y añorado; el amor.

— ¡Adrien! — aterrada gritó recibiendo el cuerpo del rubio en sus brazos que se retorcía intentando liberarse de la serpiente que se mantenía firme enterando sus colmillos en el hombro del muchacho

— ¡Cálmese por favor! — rogó y una vez logró tomar a la culebra de la cabeza le apretó las mandíbulas con dos de sus dedos para que aquella aflojase la mordida. Terminó por lanzarla lejos y evitando un posible nuevo ataque.

El hombro de Adrien sangraba manchando su camisa — por favor... Déjeme revisar la herida — y la preocupación en Marinette era evidente.

— No es nada de qué preocuparse... Vamos, está oscureciendo y nos podrían atacar los ladrones — se reincorporó agitado intentando fingir despreocupación, le tendió una mano a la azabache ayudándola a levantase y luego conduciéndola hasta asistirla a subirse nuevamente en el caballo que ya se encontraba más calmado.

—¡No!... escúcheme... e-esa serpiente es venenosa — le interrumpió removiéndose sobre el caballo.


	10. VII

—Después de dejarla en su casa iré a donde el doctor Fu — acarició la mejilla de la chica preocupada regalándole una sonrisa con el fin de tranquilizarla. Pero por supuesto eso no la convencería.

Marinette había recibido en más de una ocasión picaduras de serpientes a modo de accidente y a propósito en algún rito, estando consciente del peligro que su rubio corría si no le prestaba atención inmediata — ¡Usted no debió interponerse!... ¡Debió dejar que la serpiente me mordiera! —lo tomó de las mejillas sintiendo el frio sudor que ya empezaba a brotar de sus poros debido al veneno.

—No diga eso nunca más — la miró con semblante serio al haber escuchado esas palabras. —Tranquila my lady... estaré bien — giró ligeramente su cabeza para depositar un suave beso en la palma de la mano de Marinette.

Sin embargo, olvidando su timidez alejó las manos de Adrien y sin pedir permiso le desató el nudo de la camisola, seguido bajó el cuello de la prenda masculina liberando el hombro sangrante del muchacho.

— ¿Qué... está haciendo? — nervioso y sonrojado se quedó inmóvil dejando que la chica haga su labor.

— Succiono el veneno — susurró apenas levantando los labios de la mordedura.

Succionaba, escupía y volvía a succionar repitiendo varias veces esas acciones con el afán de que la dosis de veneno ingresado a la sangre no se esparza por todo su organismo.

— No es necesario... E- Estaré bien...

El obstinado Adrien respiraba con dificultad recostado en una cama en el hogar de la familia de panaderos. Marinette cabalgó a toda prisa cuando sintió que el chico a su espalda casi se desvanece. Tomó las riendas del caballo mientras un débil Adrien estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento.

Marinette giró sobre sí mismo tirando de sus cabellos con desesperación, ya había revisado todas las plantas secas y machacadas que tenía en su reserva, pero aún le estaba haciendo falta una para el brebaje que preparaba para Adrien.

Le estaba doliendo en el alma ver a su rubio luchando por respirar, su frente y torso empapado de sudor, recostado y agonizante en la misma cama en la que ella descansaba.

—Pri- Prin...cesa — la llamó con la voz entrecortada.

Se apresuró a atender de inmediato su llamado — Es usted un tonto — se sentó en la cama maltrecha pensando que el joven quería vomitar nuevamente.

Los síntomas se estaban apoderando del fornido cuerpo del herrero y el tiempo se le agotaba a Marinette para buscar la planta que le hacía falta a la infusión.

Desabrochó el pantalón de Adrien para darle más ventilación a su cuerpo; ya lo había despojado de su camisola y ahora con una tela húmeda limpiaba el sudor que emanaba de su cuerpo que ardía en fiebre. Frotó su torso con el paño húmedo mientras pensaba en que planta crecía en los alrededores de su casa para ver si alguna le sería útil.

— Mari...nette — repetía con voz quebrada.

Angustiada agarró la compresa de plantas que también había preparado, antes de atarla sobre la mordida analizó la piel hinchada y roja de su hombro.

Volvió a alejarse de Adrien con la ambición de encontrar alguna planta útil. — ¡Plagg, no estorbes! — apartó a un gato negro que intentaba llamar su atención al restregarse entre sus piernas, pero Marinette tenía prisa.

La oscuridad ya era profunda en el exterior dificultando la visión plena, el candil en su mano apenas iluminaba el camino y debía actuar con rapidez o su príncipe no sería capaz de abrir nuevamente sus resplandecientes gemas verdes al llegar el alba.

Un aleteo perturbó su búsqueda — Tikki — pronunció al sentir que la lechuza se posaba en su hombro — ¿Qué tienes allí? — curiosa agarró la rama que el ave sostenía en su pico hace unos segundos.

Una sonrisa de victoria se dibujó en su rostro al reconocer que aquella planta crecía en la parte trasera de su casa — ¡Encontré lo que necesitaba!

Lanzó los cogollos de la planta en la caldera donde se cocía el brebaje que esperaba actuase como antídoto.

Una vez lista la infusión, Marinette llevó hasta Adrien un poco del líquido en el cucharón, se sentó a su lado y empezó a soplar con el afán de enfriar la bebida lo suficientemente para que el rubio la ingiera. Penosamente el muchacho se sacudía de dolor en la cama.

Cuando la ojizarca intuyó que la temperatura del agua estaba soportable para ser ingerida, llevó el cucharón hasta los labios resecos de Adrien vertiendo muy poca cantidad a su boca y derramando la mayor parte. Marinette bufó desesperada, sin encontrar otra opción se levantó nuevamente para repetir el proceso.

Una vez el líquido estuvo apto para ser ingerido, en lugar de ser Adrien quien recibiera en los labios el cucharón, fue ella quien decidió sorber un poco. Era la única opción que encontró para que el brebaje no se desperdicie.

Con su mano libre levantó el rostro de Adrien agarrándolo de las mejillas, posteriormente acercó sus labios a los del enfermo y los unió logrando con éxito que el muchacho reciba el brebaje, sintió como el líquido se abría paso por la garganta mientras el herrero tragaba con dificultad. Repitió la acción cuantas veces fueron necesarias.

Una hora después la condición de Adrien parecía estable, ya había logrado dormir y su respiración se estaba regulando con éxito, sin embargo, el frio no estaba abandonando su cuerpo a pesar de estar protegido por algunas mantas. Esa noche Marinette estaba decida en cuidarlo sin apartarse de él en ningún momento.

Sentada en el borde de la cama, empezó a recodar más de los consejos que la anciana Ming le daba cada vez que la visitaba, era cierto que le apasionaba mucho la herbolaria y la anciana le había enseñado lo suficiente como para estar salvándole la vida a su príncipe «Tal vez ser bruja no es tan malo» pensó agradecida de su condición.

Suspiró con pesadez al no encontrar más remedio para que el rubio entrase en calor y en su mente el consejo de la anciana resonaba como la mejor opción. Se levantó de la cama y empezó a desatar sus ropas.

Deslizo de su cuerpo la túnica que llevaba ese día, quedándose totalmente expuesta sin una sola prenda encima.

Sonrojada pero decidida se metió a la cama acomodando a Adrien para poder entrar juntos, la mejor forma de que el muchacho entre en calor era aprovechando el propio calor corporal. Se estaba exponiendo por primera vez frente a alguien del sexo opuesto más eso no era relevante en esta ocasión, pero a pesar de ello no podía dejar de pensar que no había nadie mejor que Adrien para compartir esa intimidad.

—Solo pido que se mejore — susurró mientras tomaba entre sus brazos al hombre y lo acunaba en su pecho. Por instinto Adrien se acurrucó entre las dos montañas que lo acogieron ofreciéndole la comodidad necesaria.

Marinette lo apretó hacia su cuerpo bajo las mantas y así se permanecieron. Pronto el combustible del candil se extinguiría y se quedarían a oscuras más ella no dormiría; velaría por la salud del chico. Se atrevió a desenredar con sus dedos los cabellos rubios y húmedos de sudor, con la otra mano acarició los labios del muchacho que respiraba profundo, pero se alegró al sentir que su cuerpo empezaba a recuperar el calor deseado. Besó la frente del enfermo con suma delicadeza y cariño, ni siquiera le preocupaba que su hermana no esté en casa, lo único que ocupaba su pensamiento esa noche era el deseo de que Adrien sea capaz de abrir nuevamente sus ojos al amanecer.

Mientras Marinette y Adrien se encontraban en aprietos, Bridgette se preocupaba de sus propios intereses.

Al fin Bridgette logró separarse de la miedosa de su hermana quien le impedía buscar al hombre de mirada gris azulada, el único que podía quitarle el mal sabor del rechazo que Tian le había dado.

Pasó la mañana y el medio día y Bridgette no se pudo reunir con su sacrificio, decidió volver a su casa, más la amargura la invadió cuando halló la casa vacía, quien diría que su hermanita sí encontró diversión, prefiera pensar eso a creer que algo malo le había ocurrido. Sin mucha paciencia al ver que Marinette no ingresaba por la puerta volvió a salir a su encuentro.

Pero toda preocupación cesó cuando encontró a aquel alto rubio que estaba deseando desde temprano.

Félix la invitó a dar una vuelta por la feria y a pesar de que el ultimo rayo de sol estaba por desaparecer, decidió quedarse, pues para conseguir algo debía esforzarse, pensaba.

—"No voy a permitir que usted vuelva sola a casa y de noche, hay bandidos y podría ocurrirle alguna calamidad" — le dijo Félix ante la insistencia de volver a casa, por ello recibió la oferta de quedarse en la casa del herrero.

A pesar de correr el riesgo de que Gabriel descubra que su hijo mayor había traído a una mujer a dormir, Félix no podía permitir que la mujer que lo volvía loco ande vagando por las calles presa de algún malnacido que le hiciera daño. Pensó que su hermano menor se había embriagado y por ello no estaba de regreso así que vio la oportunidad perfecta para esconder a su adorada Bridgette. Convenientemente Gabriel Agreste tenía el sueño pesado.

La joven de cabellos negros como la noche que los rodeaba escrutaba el cuarto donde los hermanos herreros dormían, pensaba que ellos eran humildes como su familia, pero estaba equivocada, claramente tenían más comodidades que ella. Y esa cama se veía más cómoda que en la que ella dormía cada noche.

—Usted duerme en mi cama y yo en la de mi hermano — la voz de Félix la hizo volver de sus pensamientos y no pudo evitar comparar de una forma fugaz a Félix con Tian, ambos tenían una apariencia imponente y fría, pero en el rubio estaba encontrando la calidez que Tian nunca le ofrecería a pesar de conocerlo desde hace tantos años atrás.

Félix apagó la llama del candil para recostarse boca arriba mirando al a la oscuridad con los brazos en la cabeza a modo de almohada, no podía creer que tenía tan cerca a la chica de la cual pensaba estarse enamorando. Repentinamente sintió que alguien se le subía a horcajadas sobre él y lo besaba con fiereza.

Con desesperación Bridgette unió sus labios con los del joven, no se había dado cuenta en que momento empezaba a necesitar de los besos de ese rubio. Y allí lo tenía, en la misma cama bajo su cuerpo. Podía sentir su hombría despierta unirse con su intimidad, eso le encantaba, nunca imagino que le excitaba ver como ese hombre pérdida la cordura por ella.

Había estado deseosa de probar el dulce sabor de los labios de Félix, de sentir sus manos por todo su cuerpo y que toque todo lo que aún no había tocado, intentaba mantener en su mente que debía mantenerse virgen para el hombre que de verdad le gustaba, pero era tan difícil resistirse a las caricias del rubio del cual estaba empezando a sentir que esa noche Félix la convertiría en mujer.

Incitándolo a más, frotó sus intimidades en un delicioso va y ven atrapando con su boca los suspiros del hombre. Pero era ella quien estaba cayendo junto a su presa.

—¿Tanto miedo me tiene que me manda a dormir en otra cama? —entre suspiros lo alentaba a sacar la lujuria que sabía que ese muchacho tenía dentro. Desató el nudo de la camisola para despojarlo de esta y a pesar de no ver nada, el tacto en la piel del rubio era exquisito, deleitante al sentir ese torso definido.

Tomó ambas manos de Félix y las guio hasta sus muslos invitando al muchacho a subir el largo vestido descubriendo sus piernas.

— Señorita, no sé... qué me sucede con usted — en un momento Félix cambio de lugares siendo el ahora quien tenía el control desde arriba. Atacó su cuello y sin pena empezó a desatar el corsét de Bridgette posteriormente liberó sus pechos y pudo probarlos por primera vez.

La fémina intentaba no perder la cordura, era increíble como su meta de ser la aprendiz de la anciana Ming y la mujer de su nieto, se estaban nublado en su mente con cada caricia del hombre al que debía ella estar enamorando.

De repente toda caricia se detuvo, así que estuvo a punto de quitarse todo el vestido para continuar con el dulce almíbar que Félix le estaba brindado con su tacto. Se sintió sorprendida cuando el hombre detuvo su acción y no le permitió despojarse de nada — todo lo que he estado haciendo con usted es mi primera vez — afirmó de repente —desde mi primer beso hasta traer a una mujer a la casa y menos a escondidas de mi padre.

Sintió que feliz acariciaba sus mejillas antes de atraerla a su pecho y estrecharla en un cálido abrazo.

Bridgette escuchó la sinceridad a través de sus palabras — todo lo que he hecho con usted también es mi primera vez — correspondió ella con la voz entrecortada.

El chico sonrió y eso le encantó, no podía negar que esa noche ella lo estaba haciendo sentir especial y su compañía era agradable.

— Escúcheme, yo me siento perdido sin usted... Creo que me he enamorado — acercó sus labios a la mejilla de la chica y dio besos seguidos por lo largo de esta. — No sé si usted me corresponda... pero —unió sus frentes lamentándose de que no pudiera decírselo mirándola a los ojos y tomó una de sus manos con destino a su pecho para que sienta el latir de su corazón — Yo la amo mi dulce lirio... Sienta como late mi pecho por usted.

Bridgette se quedó inmóvil ante aquella hermosa confesión, era la primera que recibía de forma tan romántica y casi perfecta, pero no sabía que decir, no estaba preparada en recibir palabras de amor tan sinceras.

— Siento que no merezco a alguien como usted — volvió a hablar Félix acariciando desde el rostro hasta el cuello de ella — es tan bella como un ángel, señorita Bridgette — le dio un suave y casto beso en sus labios dejándola sin aliento — que tenga dulces sueños — inmediatamente Félix se retiró de la cama para ir a la de su hermano dejando a una Bridgette confundía por lo distinto que era ese hombre.


	11. VIII

El rey André Bourgeois suspiraba incomodo mientras bajaba los peldaños de las escaleras húmedas y cochambrosas, era guiado por uno de sus escuderos de confianza.

—¡Apura Sabrina! — la frágil princesa apuraba a su doncella de compañía para que no se quede atrás.

—Y-Yo no ... creo que el hijo del herrero — se detuvo acallando un grito al ver un grupo de cucarachas que se cruzaron en su camino — yo vi al viejo herrero llegar sin sus hijos.

—Pues si no te apuras no podremos saberlo Sabrina — replicó en un susurro la realeza.

Ambas damas desobedecían la orden del rey de no entrar a las mazmorras donde se tenían apresados a viles delincuentes incluyendo condenados de brujería y herejía, el rey Bourgeois había ido acompañado del herrero Agreste quien llevaba tiempo insistiéndole en hacer algo por el único sobreviviente de los Kurtzberg y como viejos amigos, el rey se veía en la obligación de cumplir ese único favor que en toda su vida le había pedido el artista del metal.

La princesa tenía la orden de quedarse segura en el interior del carruaje junto a su dama de compañía, pero como era de esperarse ella no acataba las ordenes dispuesta a encontrarse con el menor de los Agreste ignorando que Gabriel había asistido solo.

—Entonces como parte de su condena quiero al muchacho en el ejército, su destino será morir al frente del campo de batalla — ordenó con severidad a uno de los verdugos encargados de custodiar los calabozos.

El hombre solo lanzó un gruñido a modo de aceptación acompañando al rey y al herrero hasta la salida de esa húmeda, oscura y pestilente cárcel donde muchos de los encerrados vivían sus últimos momentos llenos de miseria.

—El rey ya se marcha y no vimos que el joven Adrien esté, ya vayámonos princesa — suplicaba en pánico la pelirroja.

La princesa Chloe bufó derrotada y antes de llegar a perderse en ese laberinto de celdas, decidió que era tiempo de rendirse y salir antes de que su padre se entere de que lo había desobedecido.

Al darse la vuelta sus ojos azules se toparon con un reo que intentaba alcanzar un recipiente estropeado y sucio, pero contenía agua. Alguien lo había alejado del alcance del muchacho, lo más seguro habría sido por diversión ajena, dichosos de ver como el condenado se estiraba luchando en alcanzar un poco de líquido para sus labios resecos.

Algo en la princesa se removió y la impotencia de ver al hombre miserable luchar por un poco de agua sobrepasó el asco y repugnancia que sentía en ese momento al ver escuálido individuo revolcándose por algo que en su palacio sobraba.

A pasos ligeros se aproximó y acercó con su pie el recipiente hasta la reja de la celda, sintiéndose aliviada de que al fin el muchacho podría tomar el cuenco y llevarlo a sus labios. Pero para su sorpresa el chico estaba tan débil que se le hacía imposible si quiera levantar el objeto.

Chloe zapateo desesperada, debía irse, pero algo no le impedía abandonar al desdichado, se aproximó a la reja y tomó sus faldas vaporosas intentando que no se ensucien al momento de ponerse de cuclillas. Ahora tenía una clara visión del infeliz.

Los huesos asomaban en su piel magullada, las ropas harapientas y mugrosas, su cabello trasquilado ya estaba creciendo y podía notarse la tonalidad roja en este, además de llevar envuelto una tela sucia y rota alrededor de su cabeza la cual le cubría un ojo. La princesa se cubrió la nariz evitando aspirar el hedor pestilente que emanaba el muchacho.

Tomó asqueada el cuenco agrietado cercándolo a los labios partidos y ensangrentados del prisionero. El muchacho bebió con desesperación el líquido vital — despacio, lo estas derramando — murmuró la princesa.

—Mi princesa, puedo perder mi cabeza si no volvemos pronto — chilló la dama de compañía.

—Sabrina eres molesta — fue reprendida — dame uno de esos pastelillos que siempre guardas en tu delantal, y rápido —ordenó

La de cabello corto le extendió el alimento a su princesa, para que así ella pudiera alimentar a ese extraño del cual se había conmovido.

Zafiros y esmeraldas se juntaron en una mirada. Marinette sonrió con sus mejillas ruborizadas al ver a su adorado príncipe.

— Mi lady — el rubio dejó a un lado el martillo para aproximarse con rapidez a la chica encargada de repartir el pan por la ciudad.

—Discúlpeme, no estoy presentable — se excusó de su sucia apariencia sacándole una sonrisa a su visita.

—Sigue guapo como siempre — la muchacha cubrió su sonrisa con una mano ocultando su sonrojo al haber soltado ese piropo.

Marinette rebusco dentro del bolsillo de su delantal encontrando un pañuelo blanco con el fin de limpiar el rostro sucio de Adrien.

— No vale la pena que ensucie su prenda— Adrien intentó alejarse dejado a la chica con la mano estirada—es hollín, princesa.

—Shhh — Marinette acalló las réplicas del rubio — quiero hacerlo — dio dos pasos llegando nuevamente al rostro del herrero limpiando el sudor de su frente y el color negro producto del trabajo que realizaba sin ayuda esa mañana.

—Tan atenta como siempre mi lady... — agradecido tomó los labios de la azabache.

Aun eran las diez de la mañana y como era de costumbre después de hacer su labor en repartir los panes que sus padres preparaban, Marinette llegó a visitar a su principie como ya lo había bautizado la primera vez que lo vio. Siempre con una sonrisa era bienvenida, a pesar de que varias veces Adrien le había dicho que no era necesario, ella llegaba a poner en orden un poco la sucia herrería.

—Hoy mi padre se ha marchado a ver al rey— informó sosteniendo entre sus brazos a la muchacha, previamente limpiado sus manos para no ensuciar sus ropas.

—Entonces si gusta le puedo preparar algo para el almuerzo — sonrió la muchacha que se dedicaba a arreglar con sus dedos esos cabellos enmarañados de Adrien.

Después de un rápido beso en los labios de la joven Adrien le informó rascándose la nuca — bueno, tu hermana y mi hermano están adentro... y tengo miedo de entrar y pues ya sabes.

Marinette lo miró con cierto desconcierto sin entender a qué se refería — ¿Hay algo de malo que ellos estén en tu casa?

—Tal vez deberíamos esperar a que ellos vengan solos — replicó con vergüenza. Pero Marinette seguía sin entender a que se refería el rubio.

Adrien respiró profundo, depositó un casto beso en la frente de su azabache para luego susurrarle algo a su oído provocando en Marinette que toda la sangre se le suba a la cabeza y con vergüenza escondió su rostro en el pecho del dulce herrero.

— ¡M-Más! — la chica perdía el aliento con cada contracción que sentía en su parte baja.

Mandó su cabeza hacia atrás recostándose en el hombro del de ojos claros y se aferró a los cabellos rubios del muchacho introduciendo sus dedos, tirando un poco las hebras amarillas — Mmmm ¡Aaaaaahmm!

Los gemidos de Bridgette empezaban a inundar los oídos de Félix.

Que exquisitez escuchar la melodía que salía de la garganta de esa azabache. — Como ordene... Mi dulce flor — se expresó con la voz ronca y llena de deseo.

Aumentó el ritmo en que su mano se movía formando círculos en la intimidad de la chica que ahora podía llamar novia. Complementando el éxtasis de su dama al apretar con la otra mano uno de sus pechos.

— ¡Ahhhhmmmm! — se quejó con más fuerza mientras se retorcía y arrimaba su espalda en el ancho pecho y sus glúteos al erecto bulto del joven herrero.

Ya un mes había pasado desde esa primera vez que durmieron en la misma cama. Ahora ambos experimentaban cada vez más con sus cuerpos; juntos estaban aprendiendo lo que era el placer carnal.

Bridgette había logrado su objetivo de hacerse desear con vehemencia a la perfección y no sólo eso, probar los labios de ese hombre eran un completo manjar y ella se estaba volviendo adicta al dulce almíbar de sus besos, estar junto a ese hombre era la mejor parte del día y sus caricias eran una droga difícil de dejar.

Félix la tenía de rodillas a su merced en su propia cama, solos dentro de la casa tenían la privacidad suficiente para degustarse hasta donde fuesen capaces.

El muchacho gozaba teniendo a ella recostada en su pecho mientras le estimulaba sus partes erógenas y con la oportunidad de hacer lo que él quisiera con el cuerpo de su amada.

— Aaaaaahmmmm... Más... Por favor — suplicaba agitada y sin mucha lucidez.

Ambos respiraban al mismo ritmo agitado, con la mano derecha por debajo de las faldas oscuras de la azabache, Félix acariciaba la húmeda intimidad de ella con vehemencia y con su otra habilidosa mano deshizo el nudo de las finas tiras entrelazadas en la parte delantera de la prenda aflojando toda la parte superior del vestido de la joven. Con unos movimientos más y sus pechos quedarían libres.

Que indecente apariencia tenía Bridgette en ese cuadro. Era la primera vez siendo tocada de esa manera y eso le fascinaba, ni siquiera sus osadas amigas la habían convencido de masturbarse, pues su deseo era que solo el hombre indicado le hiciera sentir maravillada. Sin embargo, estaba perdiendo la cabeza dejándose caer por un muchacho que no era el que ella había soñado desde su adolescencia, pero ahora era otro quien hacia delirar su cuerpo.

— Ga... Ti— jadeó quedándose a medias con el final de la palabra atorada en su garganta — ¡Aaaaaahmmmm! — la chica gimió con más fuerza y su respiración extremadamente agitada indicaba que pronto tendría un orgasmo.

El lubricante natural de Bridgette permitía que los fuertes y largos dedos de Félix se deslicen con facilidad formando círculos en su intimidad. La estimulación que Félix realizaba en ese pequeño botón que sobresalía en su virtud era vivificante.

Por inercia, Bridgette retorcía sus ojos azules y su boca abierta soltando descarados gemidos. Removía su cuerpo frotándose en el pecho del rubio con desespero. La exaltación que su cuerpo sentía era tan ferviente que en sus ojos se empezaron a esposar unas cuantas lágrimas hasta llegar a desbordarse y chorrear por sus mejillas calientes y sonrosadas, la muy buena atención que recibía en su parte baja la estaba haciendo delirar.

Félix colocaba pequeñas mordidas conjunto a cortos besos en el hombro de su sensual chica. Con descaro y desesperación colocó la mano libre en el interior de la parte delantera del vestido, apresado con sus dedos ese pezón rosado y erecto aportando más sensaciones a la estimulación lujuriosa. Después de unos segundos la mano del rubio ya se había empapado de los jugos que su amada liberó en el momento en que su cuerpo empezó a agitarse indicando que había llegado a la exaltación máxima.

Su primer orgasmo había sido maravilloso y al fin podía corroborar las anécdotas que sus amigas le habían contado.

Después de la intensa reacción, Félix disminuyó los movimientos transformándolos en delicadas caricias en su palpitante humedad mientras Bridgette acallaba sus gemidos.

La abrazó con fuerza después de unos segundos estrechando a la ojizarca, ya agotada y sin fuerzas, entre sus brazos sintiendo como apenas intentaba corregir su respiración acelerada.

— Amor... ¿Te he lastimado? — Félix inquirió preocupado al saborear con sus labios el líquido salino cuando besaba con ternura las mejillas de su chica.

— No, gatito — soltó ella casi sin aliento.

— Lo que menos quisiera es lastimarla.

La azabache se soltó de los brazos de Félix para poder girarse con delicadeza colocándose frente a frente al hombre que aún estaba de rodillas. — No te preocupes... Es solo que... — sus mejillas se tornaron aún más coloradas llegando el rubor por todo su rostro — fue increíble — admitió desviando su mirada avergonzada.

— La increíble es usted, mi dulce Bridgette — Félix atrapó los labios rojos de la azabache saboreándolos cual manjar. Ella había recibido todas las atenciones, pero Félix aun sentía su miembro adolorido prisionero dentro de sus pantalones.

El herrero se sentó en la cama sin dejar de besarla con pasión, secundado por la azabache quien se montó en su regazo para una mayor cercanía. Ella deslizó sobre los brazos y cabeza del rubio la camisola color crema dejando ese fornido torso expuesto, para luego deleitarse acariciando los músculos que su profesión le estaba dejando.

Otro suspiro salió de la boca de Bridgette cuando una de las ásperas manos de Félix se coló bajó su falda para acariciar su muslo derecho y con la otra mano bajó urgente la parte delantera del vestido hasta que la prenda llegó a su cintura. Colocó la misma mano en la espalda descubierta de la joven para atraerla hacía él y poder apegar sus labios hasta su cuello tan blanco como la leche, dejando un pequeño moretón al succionar su piel.

Con ambas manos empezó a acariciar la suave y blanca piel de la espalda femenina, atrayéndola con fuerza para mantener cerca de su boca los redondos pechos y siendo capaz de hacer un camino con su lengua subiendo a lo largo de su cuello hasta posicionarse en el lóbulo de su oreja y chuparlo provocando nuevamente excitación en la muchacha.

Mientras el joven se concentraba en su labor, la ojizarca deshizo el nudo en los pantalones de Félix liberando la erección que pedía ser atendida urgente.

Bridgette mordió su labio inferior al sentir entre sus manos el miembro duro y caliente ya impregnado del líquido pre-seminal. Era tonto que algo así la podía hacer sentir tan poderosa, pero es que amaba tener a ese hombre en la palma de su mano.

Con ambas manos empezó a acariciar el falo, subiendo y bajando a un ritmo pausado; el líquido que escurría le daba la facilidad de que sus manos se deslicen provocando mayor placer. Bridgette atenta a los gemidos de Félix le indicaban el ritmo que debía seguir, es que ya conocía a la perfección como tocar al rubio para deleitarlo.

— Eres... perfecta — la voz ronca y entrecortada del hombre le indicaban que disfrutaba del toque que ella le daba, pero no sólo Félix se sentía delirante, el cuerpo de la azabache le pedía entregarse por completo en ese momento, nunca habían avanzado tanto, nunca antes se atrevieron a tener sus intimidades tan cerca la una a la otra con toda la libertad de quedar unidas en un arrebato de lujuria.

— Fé...lix — Bridgette susurró en los labios del muchacho manteniéndose ella con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la falta de lucidez al levantar su vestido y apegar el miembro del muchacho en su entrada que permanecía húmeda.

— Amor... si haces eso... no podré controlarme — advirtió Félix reprimiendo el impulso de recostarla en la cama y hundirse en lo más profundo de ese fruto prohibido.

— Lo... sé — susurró ella casi sin aire.

Bridgette aumentó el ritmo de su mano al mismo tiempo que frotaba la dureza del herrero contra su monte de venus provocando que el muchacho salpique el líquido blanquecino en su mano. La azabache recibió en su boca el aliento caliente de Félix que soltaba gemidos roncos los cuales resonaron por toda la estancia y una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en ambos.

—Somos unos pecadores — manifestó el muchacho con una amplia sonrisa introduciendo sus dedos entre los cabellos negros de su dama, unieron sus frentes compartiendo el aire caliente de sus respiraciones agitadas — esto está mal.

—Estaría mal si lo hiciéramos con otras personas — replicó la chica aprovechando ese momento oportuno para fingir estima.

—Tienes razón — acunó el rostro de Bridgette para besar sus mejillas con adoración — mi bella flor, sin usted ya no sé vivir mi anterior vida antes de conocerla — recitó tomándola en sus brazos con delicadeza y desbordante amor.

Bridgette notó que aquello era un comportamiento atípico del rubio de ojos azulados, si algo podía asegurar es que ya lo conocía casi por completo — gatito, ¿Sucede algo?, desde que llegué te he notado raro — alejó al muchacho unos centímetros regalándole una mirada de desconcierto.

—No puedo negártelo vida mía — volvió a atrapar sus labios con dulzura.

—¿Deseas contarme? — la chica se levantó del regazo del joven para acostarse en la cama e invitarlo a acompañarla dispuesta a escuchar aquello que aquejaba a su presa.

— Ya ha pasado un mes desde que una buena amiga ha muerto acusada de practicar herejía — confesó apesadumbrado. El rubio se recostó en el pecho desnudo de Bridgette, pues ella abrió sus brazos brindándole un refugio para descansar.

Los latidos del corazón acelerado de la azabache era un sonido relajante para Félix invitándolo a cerrar sus ojos — hoy padre ha salido a probar suerte en que su hermano sea liberado de las mazmorras.

Bridgette sintió empatía por aquella historia que la involucraba en cierta forma infundiéndole un poco de temor al recordarle el peligro inminente que ella y su familia sufrían cada día, con una mano peinaba los dorados cabellos lacios del muchacho y con la otra trazaba delicados círculos en su fornida espalda.

—¿Y tú estás seguro que son inocentes? — preguntó curiosa de saber la opinión del muchacho.

—Por supuesto, mi familia y ellos éramos cercanos— para Bridgette verlo triste era algo nuevo, era cierto que al muchacho se lo notaba diferente desde hacía un tiempo, pero nunca pensó que su pesar era debido al espectáculo que se dio con ambos pelirrojos en la plaza.

El triste evento era algo que se había convertido en una señal de alarma en el aquerrale de brujas, pues no solo aquellos pelirrojos habían sido tomados de rehenes, más ciudadanos inocentes y culpables estaban siendo castigados por igual con tan solo una pequeña acusación de algún soplón.

—¿Desconoces si tus allegados tenían enemigos? — pensó con detenimiento si decir o no aquello que se estaba volviendo bastante común por ciertas compañeras de su congregación con tal de buscar venganza; inventando falacias a inocentes.

— Puede que... alguien los haya acusado queriendo vengarse de esa forma — Bridgette besó la frente del rubio, no entendiendo el por qué su corazón se oprimía al notar que algo aquejaba al muchacho con el que se suponía estaba jugando para su beneficio.

—¿Alguien quería vengarse de Aaliss? — Félix se levantó inquieto buscando la mirada zafiro de la chica — tiene sentido, desde hace un año aproximadamente estuvo recibiendo cadáveres de animales muertos junto a unas lilas.

—Entonces alguien le puso una trampa — afirmó teniendo en mente de quien había sido la infeliz que quiso deshacerse de la muchacha, se preguntó que había hecho esa pareja de hermanos para que la hija del líder de la congregación haya puesto sus ojos malévolos sobre ellos.

— Lo siento gatito— la pelinegra acarició las mejillas de Félix con una mirada triste al ser ella quien debía confirmar la realidad que ensombrecía la mirada del rubio


	12. IX

IX

— ¿A dónde vamos? — el muchacho recién iniciado en el círculo militar, por primera vez veía el exterior luego del duro entrenamiento en el palacio.

Después de salir del calabozo el rey había solicitado al condenado ser aceptado como parte de los caballeros de la guardia real. Aún seguía en entrenamiento con los demás reclutados, sin embargo, por alguna razón desconocida lo habían arrastrado a una misión junto a los soldados veteranos.

—Escoltamos al rey y a la princesa, irán a visitar a unos nobles— susurró el fornido soldado de la columna a su derecha sin despegar los ojos del camino y manteniendo su postura erguida y gallarda.

— Pero yo apenas soy un recluta, ¿Qué hago yo aquí con toda la guardia real? — insistió de igual forma sin detener su andar y mantenimiento el paso de la perfecta marcha.

— No lo sé... pero todos se preguntan lo mismo, cuál es la razón de que un simple novato marche ente nosotros — el joven Kurtzberg guardó silencio al escuchar aquello tan extraño y despectivo hacia su persona, decidió concentrarse en el camino antes que algún superior se dé cuenta y sea enviado nuevamente a una cárcel.

¿Qué sucedía con el rey para elegirlo a él de entre tantos nuevos reclutas? Esa pregunta rondaba en su mente.

En el interior de la carroza color adornada con las más finas gamuzas teñidas de color rojo y dorado, se escuchaban los quejidos de sus ocupantes

— Padre, ¿Por qué también debo ir a ver a esa gente?

— Porqué vamos a visitar a un príncipe que ha venido desde lejos; eres mi hija y debes estar presente para dar una buena imagen a la familia real — respondió severo el rey Bourgeois.

— A la reina le corresponde estar aquí, no a mí — bufó soberbia abriendo su abanico amarillo para ventearse con afán.

— ¡Tú madre tiene delicada la salud y lo sabes! — el rey André gritó con la vena marcada en su frente producto de la rabia.

— Princesa Chloe creo que debería guardar silencio — le susurró en el oído la temerosa doncella.

La princesa prefirió ser prudente y tomarle la palabra a su doncella de cabellos rojos, ignoró a todos con los que compartía compañía en ese momento y prefirió llevar sus ojos azules hacia el camino árido por el que transitaban, bajó su abanico para apretar entre sus brazos a la muñeca que tenía en sus faldas, esa costosa muñeca de porcelana china que su madre mandó a hacer para ella cuando aún era pequeña, era el único recuerdo valioso que de verdad le importaba y no podría nunca reemplazar.

De repente los caballos lanzaron un fuerte relincho y frenaron con violencia haciendo que el carruaje se estremezca desestabilizando a sus ocupantes.

— ¡Eh!, ¡Perro! ¿No te fijas en el camino? — el rey André abrió la ventana del carruaje para gritar sin pena al hombre que conducía el transporte.

— Lo siento su Alteza, un deslizamiento de rocas ha bloqueado el camino, debemos desviarnos.

— Como sea, solo asegúrate de llevarnos a tiempo — ordenó entrando nuevamente a la carroza.

Después del desvío treinta aburridos minutos de marcha transcurriendo para Nathanael Kurtzberg que avanzaba sin sin motivación por el camino lleno de piedras, el cántico de las aves se opacaba por las fuertes pisadas y el sonido metálico de las armaduras en los cuerpos de los soldados, unas cuantas gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer sobre su casco, tenía la mirada pérdida en las banderas que elevaban los porta estandartes montados en caballos a varios metros delante del carruaje , mientras el pelirrojo de un solo ojo seguía marchando dentro del séquito del rey de Francia.

Escuchó el ruido seco de un cuerpo humano caer al suelo, perplejo intentó buscar que había sido aquello.

Un soldado había caído herido.

— ¡Emboscada! — alguien gritó antes de que una lluvia de flechas en llamas cayera sobre ellos.

Un gran número de ladrones empezaron llegar de todas las direcciones formándose una pelea donde los soldados armados llevaban las de ganar. Confiados en sus habilidades y ganar en mayoría, no se mantenían alerta de lo que ocurrió sobre ellos todo ese tiempo.

Desde lo alto de una montaña los bárbaros habían preparado unas catapultas armadas con rocas lo suficientemente grandes para dejar fuera de combate a dos o tres soldados de golpe, quebrantando de igual manera el equilibrio del carruaje donde la realeza se refugiaba temerosa.

Dos proyectiles bastaron para volcar la carroza y poder despavorir al rey y la princesa.

El rey Bourgeois logró defenderse con el cuchillo que siempre guardaba en sus ropajes, fue conducido a salvo por unos cuantos caballeros protegiéndolo con los escudos, pero la princesa Chloe no corrió con la misma suerte.

— ¡Aléjate de ella inmundo! — Nathaniel gritó llamando la atención del rufián que empuñaba una daga sobre el cuello de la dama que ya había cortado y provocando que un hilo de sangre baje hasta manchar su refinado vestido amarillo.

Logró atravesar el estómago del ruin que atormentaba a la princesa, librándola de las intenciones perversas que tenía destinadas para ella.

— Yo la protegeré — sentenció el novato, por fortuna esas semanas de entrenamiento le habían servido de algo o quizás era la adrenalina que lo estaba llenando de valentía.

La princesa se aferró al hombre que la protegía de la carnicería que se daba a su alrededor.

— ¡Noooo!, ¡Audrey! — gritó la rubia al contemplar su preciada muñeca rota, con la cara cuarteada y con su delicada vestimenta ardiendo en llamas por la lluvia de fechas candentes previamente lanzadas. — ¡Déjame ir a por ella! — ordenó, más su escolta no lo permitiría.

— ¡NO! — con un brazo la apretó más a su cuerpo mientras con la otra mano se debatía a espadazos con todo el que intentaba arrebatarle a la chica.

Los ojos de Chloe derramaron más lágrimas por esa muñeca bautizada con el nombre de su madre, que por su propia vida que peligraba, se agarró adolorida su pecho sin despegar la mirada de su fiel compañera en cada noche solitaria, la única que atestiguó cada lágrima de soledad en lo recóndito de su enorme habitación; así se despedía de la muñeca que un día su madre mandó a hacer con exclusiva para ella, cuando aún gozaba de buena salud, y ahora ardía en llamas.

En ese mismo momento en el tranquilo bosque un poco alejado de la zona de donde el aquerrale de brujas hacía sus reuniones un rubio y una azabache ocasionaban alboroto en la zona boscosa cerca de donde vivía la chica.

— Atrápeme — gritó ella juguetona mientras seguía corriendo levantando las hojas secas del suelo y esquivando cada árbol.

En su grácil huida sintió que unos fuertes brazos truncaron su andar.

— Deseo concedido — Adrien susurró en el blanco cuello de la azabache.

Provocando el satisfactorio hormigueo en su piel más una sonrisa en los labios de ella que mostraban lo gustosa que se sentía.

— ¡Ayuda! — gritó Marinette entre risas mientras sin mucha fuerza luchaba por soltarse y reía sin pena a todo pulmón como casi nunca lo hacía.

— ¡Shhhh! — Adrien colocó una de sus manos en la boca de Marinette.

La chica se tensó al verse atrapada, deteniendo su voz al ser acallada con la fuerte mano áspera sobre su boca. Se sentía sometida.

Y eso en su interior le encantó.

No se había percatado de sus extraños gustos, de Adrien era el único hombre que se permitía disfrutar el ser apresada entre esos fuertes brazos, por él y solo él sentiría una llama encenderse por todo su cuerpo al imaginarse esa faceta dominante en su príncipe.

Solo de él se veía libre del asco que le provocaba ser tocada por un hombre, sobretodo del asco que su prometido le ocasionaba cada que intentaba actuar de la misma manera.

— Mí lady, alguien puede escucharla y va a pensar que su esposo — recitó con una media sonrisa llena de coquetería — le está haciendo daño — terminó la frase apretando el cuerpo femenino al suyo.

Pero Marinette siguió risueña y sonrojada —¡Auxilio, el chico más guapo del Francia me quiere secuestrar!

— ¡Shhh!, la chica más hermosa del mundo es muy ruidosa — con dulzura besó su mejilla — además, soy su esposo, no lo olvide — corrigió el joven mientras se dedicaba a hacerle cosquillas a su novia.

Marinette continuaba riendo hasta el punto de perder el equilibrio por las risas que le provocaban las cosquillas, en el suelo lleno de hojas ambos rodaban como niños.

— Mí... Esposo — susurró con la voz agitada y entre cortada intentando recuperar la compostura una vez dejaron de rodar en el agro.

Adrien quedó sobre una Marinette descuidada de su apariencia, su falda casi totalmente levantada exponiendo demasiada piel permitida.

Ella lo sabía, pero no se molestó en arreglar su vestido, más bien, levantó su rodilla dejando caer totalmente la falda del vestido conjunto a la sobre falda blanca, que hacía de ropa interior, hacia arriba. Y el tampoco intentó cubrir todo lo que se revelaba frente a sus ojos.

— Suena bien... ¿No? — Adrien acarició la cintura de la jovencita disimulando que aún no caía en cuenta del pequeño "accidente" con la vestimenta de su novia, mientras veía como ella asentía en aprobación.

— Suena... muy... bien — ella susurró con una sensual voz que casi rogaba por más proximidad.

Con necesidad se fundieron en un suave y pasional beso, desde que se adentraron en el pequeño bosque venían con caricias, risas y extrema cercanía.

Ambos consiguieron tentarse el uno al otro a sobrepasar los límites.

Marinette sin interrumpir el dulce beso, levantó sus brazos intentando en vano eliminar ciertas hojas que se habían entrometido en el cabello de su rubio. Pero Adrien estaba más concentrado.

Tomó las de Marinette sin soltar sus labios y los llevó sobre la cabeza de la chica entrelazando sus dedos dejándola indefensa. Ella se dejaba llevar por el beso tan apasionado y de las sensaciones que este le brindaba en cada rincón de su cuerpo.

— Mmmmh — un pequeño gemido acompañado de un suspiro satisfactorio salió de la boca de la azabache al sentir que la mano traviesa de Adrien se hacía camino por la pierna que descaradamente se exponía desnuda ante el herrero.

— ¿L-Le... gusta? — preguntó nervioso Adrien en un susurró sobre los labios de Marinette rogando de no ser alejando.

Ella volvió a asentir sin decir palabra, seguía inmóvil con los brazos sobre su cabeza tal como Adrien los había ubicado. Solo empuñaba sus manos al sentir como cada uno de sus poros se erguían atentos a las caricias de las grandes y cálidas manos del herrero recorrían su piel.

Ante tan indefensa y sugerente pose, Adrien siguió aventurándose por los muslos de porcelana de su adorada Marinette dejando ligeramente sus dedos marcados cada que apretaba su piel conteniendo el éxtasis que sentía al besar y acariciar a esa mujer.

Otro gemido entonó la boca de Marinette.

— Mmmmh — sus lenguas se entrelazaban en ese beso pasional. Marinette mordió el labio inferior de Adrien, ella se dejaba seducir por tales indecorosas caricias jamás vividas.

La paz que el bosque daba a esa hora era perfecta para dejarse llevar por lo que sus cuerpos les pedían.

Adrien llegó hasta sus glúteos, era donde más lejos la azabache había permitido tocar en ese mes de noviazgo.

— Mi dulce Marinette... — habló agitado — No estoy comportándome como un caballero.

La muchacha negó, le dio tres pequeños y rápidos besos antes de soltar palabra.

— Sí es con usted y usted conmigo... y-yo...le disculpo todo lo q-que... ha tocado hoy — sonrojada e indefensa era la apariencia que deleitaba los ojos verdes de Adrien.

Con los labios rojos e hinchados y los ojos virtuosos desbordándose la lujuria de ellos, Marinette utilizó su lado seductivo, ese que apenas estaba descubriendo con los consejos de las amigas de su hermana.

Provocativo ladeo su cuello para exponer más piel incitando a que su rubio lo ataque a besos y mordidas, más su pecho que subía y bajaba exponía esos pequeños pezones erectos bajo su vestido.

Como no amar a esa mujer que se estaba entregando a él; ella que confiaba ciegamente a sus promesas de amor.

— Yo la amo, Marinette.

— Y yo lo amo a usted.

Con premura justificada se unieron en un beso vicioso.

Marinette introdujo sus delgados dedos en las hebras doradas del muchacho y apenas se separaban para recuperar el aire de sus pulmones.

— Yo... quiero hacerle... muchas cosas — susurró Adrien casi apenas alejándose de la boca de la fémina.

Su mano había llegado hasta apretar un glúteo de la azabache.

— ¿Q-Qué... Cosas? — estaba nerviosa, pero no podía negar que esperar por la respuesta la enloquecía.

Adrien se reincorporó quedando arrodillado justo alado de las piernas de la ojizarca; decidió levantar un poco más la tela desnudando por completo la parte baja de la chica. Con descaro llevó sus ojos verdemares quedando hipnotizado por esas caderas contorneadas, pero sobretodo con la virtud de su amada.

Marinette recitó de sus labios un gemido al sentirse expuesta, más no intentó cubrirse, solo sentía sus mejillas arder como con todo su cuerpo.

— Cosas... Indebidas — al fin respondió.

Sin dejarla responder llevó esa pilla mano sobre las caderas.

— Adrien... — resopló su nombre en un suspiro.

Aquello no podía excitar más a Adrien. Codicioso por más, llevó con suavidad sus dedos hasta llegar al abdomen de la azabache.

Otro suspiro lo premiaba.

Bajó nuevamente su mano en búsqueda de más música para sus oídos. Recorrió con un dedo formando un delicado camino desde su ombligo hasta llegar a su vientre dejando a su paso los poros levantados en la piel de su lady y finalmente posando su mano hasta sus caderas. Una vez allí con el pulgar acarició con suma delicadeza el monte de Venus.

— Mmmmh Adrien — sintió como ella removió sus caderas en búsqueda de sentir más.

La erección en su pantalón se notaba, tenía mil y un pensamientos indecorosos en su mente, producto de ello tomó las rodillas de su novia y las abrió delicadamente.

— N-No

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó perdiendo la lucidez.

— M-Me... Da... Vergüenza.

Adrien se colocó en medio de las piernas de la muchacha y acercó sus labios depositando un casto beso en su frente.

— No tengas vergüenza frente a mí, mi amor... Usted es bella, perfecta para mí.

Volvió a bajar su mano hasta los muslos de la mujer, siguió subiendo hasta sentir nuevamente los vellos púbicos indicándole que había llegado a aquel punto íntimo de Marinette.

—Sí es con usted y usted conmigo... no hay que avergonzarse, ¿Sí?

— S-Sí — confirmó con los ojos entrecerrados ansiosa por sentir más.

Esa mágica palabra le brindó la entrada al paraíso.

Deslizó la yema de sus dedos hasta el punto húmedo de la azabache.

— Ammmj — gimió ante la delicada intromisión.

— A... drien ¡Mmmm! — gimió con más fuerza mientras sentía el dedo medio de Adrien que subía y bajaba con facilidad gracias a la lubricación de su intimidad.

Adrien se aproximó con lentitud, su mirada desprendía deseo, sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban enfocados en su presa. Besó su boca con pasión mientras seguía estimulando la jugosa vagina de su novia.

Atrapaba los gemidos delirantes de Marinette entre sus labios, ella no perdió el tiempo quedándose atrás, desinhibida tomó la otra mano libre de Adrien y la colocó en uno de sus pechos mientras ella movía su cadera ambiciosa de sentir más placer.

— Y-Yo... Quiero que... Me tome.

El Agreste la contempló anonadado ante tal delicioso descaro que salía de la boca de la ojizarca.

Que desvergonzada, sus labios brillosos entre abiertos votaban aire caliente, sus lascivos ojos vidriosos lo le rogaban por más mientras indefensa estaba recostada con una pose erótica. Quería hacerla su mujer.

— Está... ¿Segura?

La morena enredo sus dedos en los cabellos del rubio, acercándolo nuevamente para guiarlo a su cuello, sentir la respiración cálida en su piel le encantaba, se sentía en las nubes, esas caricias solo aumentaban la llama que Adrien había prendido en ella al tocarla de la manera que a otro hombre nunca se lo hubiera permitido.

— ¡Aaaaaahmmmm! — gimió fuerte, pronto llegaría a su clímax — hágame... Suya.

El herrero apretó su seno con fuerza, Marinette dejó escapar un grito pues los últimos roses provocaron que un líquido transparente bañara la mano que le estimulaba su virtud, aquello la dejó sin aire, jadeante y con el rostro sonrojado se retorcía con los últimos espasmos que su parte baja le ofrecía.

— Mí lady... Yo también lo deseo tanto en estos momentos, pero... No quisiera que nuestra primera entrega sea en un bosque.

Ambos acordaron detenerse, acomodaron sus ropas y recuperaron el aire, se tumbaron el uno alado del otro para mirarse, solo permanecieron recostados mirándose los unos a los otros con intensidad, sopesando sus facciones y expresiones para guardarlas en lo más profundo de su memoria y corazón.

La muchacha tragó grueso llenándose de valor para preguntar algo que la venia crecimiento desde ya un tiempo:

— ¿Puedo... quedarme con la gargantilla? — Marinette preguntó acariciando la delicada y elegante joya que adornaba su cuello desde su príncipe se la ofreció.

— Es suya desde la primera vez que mis ojos la vieron — Adrien acarició el rostro de su novia, ese rostro que amaba verlos sonrojado por su culpa.

Marinette respondió atrayéndolo a sus labios volviendo a entrelazar sus lenguas, pero ahora en un delicado va y ven. Se besaban con amor, con atención de transmitir sus sentimientos al otro.

Adrien bajó sus besos a lo largo del cuello de la chica, solo acariciándola con adoración.

— Me pregunto si los guardias...— Marinette cerró sus ojos, inevitablemente volvía a sentir que sus pezones se erguían y sus poros reaccionaban a los besos en su piel —... se enteran que no somos esposos, ¿Nos darían algún castigo por mentir?

— Escuche... Princesa... Yo quería informarle que... Mis intenciones con usted son serias y — un Adrien nervioso la miraban a los ojos — quiero hablar con sus padres.

La felicidad en el corazón de Marinette luchaba contra el terror que aquello significaba, hablar con sus padres.

— ¿Mis... Padres?

Pero antes de llegar a decir palabra alguna un ronco y grave sonido retumbaba haciendo vibrar los oídos de la pareja que previamente disfrutaba de la tranquilidad. El sonido se repitió dos veces más haciendo sobresaltar a la chica.

— Debo irme.

— ¿Que sucede, Bridgette?... Te noto nerviosa.

Marinette se acercaba más al grupo de chicas, a sus oídos llegaba la voz de la mujer de piel ámbar que reclamaba algo sin cuidado a su hermana.

Allegra escudriñó de pies a cabeza a la mayor de las Dupain Cheng — mírate, te ha marcado... Justo lo que dije que ¡Tú! — hizo énfasis — debías hacerle a él — detrás de la mujer inquisitiva el par de gemelas reían burlona.

Marinette llegó a lado de su hermana intentando mostrar apoyo a esta, últimamente el trío de las supuestas amigas de Bridgette estaba teniendo actitudes hostiles contra esta.

La mirada azulada de Marinette se posó a donde la indiscreta Allegra señalaba. La marca que Félix le había dejado a Bridgette estaba borrándose sin embargo aún era visible en su inmaculado cuello.

— Déjame Allegra, no desvíes el tema — intentó defenderse, pero Bridgette claramente estaba perdiendo la discusión.

— Yo solo te recuerdo que Tian puede ver que eres una desvergonzada — canturreó una de las gemelas.

— Así nadie te va a querer — rió la otra.

— Quizás deberíamos encargarnos de Félix nosotras — declaró Allegra.

¡Plaf!

Allegra se llevó un mano a su mejilla adolorida. Bridgette le había propinado una cachetada.

— Ninguna de ustedes lo va a tocar... Lo prohíbo — sentenció en tono gélido.

 **Mencionaron que no colocaba marca para cuando hay cambio de escenario, y sí lo hay ;_; pero parece que se pierden al pegarlo aquí, sigue haciéndoseme complicado FF, les agradezco que me sigan comentando sobre esos fallos y una vez más gracias por leer.**


	13. X

X

Marinette tomó del brazo a su hermana, nunca había visto a Bridgette actuar de esa manera a más que con ella. Era cierto que una vez casi la mataba a hachazos, pero sabía que ella solo se portaba violenta cuando entraba en pánico.

Cuando de una persona importante se trataba.

— Brid. Cálmate — aconsejó la menor sin soltarla.

— Félix es mío, no van a interferir en mis planes — respondió sin prestarle atención a las palabras de Marinette. La azabache parecía una leona protegiendo lo suyo lista para atacar.

— Bridgette... Vámonos — insistió la azabache menor.

Nuevamente ese ruido grave y molesto resonó aproximándose cada vez más a ellas, despejando la mente de las mujeres que parecían pronto acarrearían un gran alboroto.

— ¡ACASO SON SORDAS! ¿QUÉ NO ESCUCHARON El LLAMADO A LA REUNIÓN?, VAYAN A SUS LUGARES — Claude ordenó a gritos desde donde se encontraba. Empezó a caminar hacia ellas con un cuerno hueco de animal entre sus manos, el cual era el responsable de soltar soltaba el fastidioso sonido.

Marinette pensó que al fin servía de algo el hijo mimado de _Basilio Rossi,_ el líder de la congregación de adoradores del señor de las tinieblas.

— Ya Brid... Tenemos que ir — insistió Marinette ejerciendo fuerza en su agarre.

— ¡Mujeres!, ya no me hagan esperar más — Claude llegó hasta el mismo lugar donde ellas reñían — o haré sonar este cuerno en sus orejas para dejarlas sordas a propósito— espetó con rabia.

Bridgette accedió a irse junto a Marinette, sin embargo, Allegra mantenía su mano acariciando su mejilla adolorida.

— Maldito herrero, me vas a pagar el haber alejado a Bridgette de mi lado — sus ojos regalaron una severa mirada a las hermanas Dupain—Cheng mientras las veía alejarse.

Marinette y Bridgette dejaron atrás a las mujeres para unirse junto a jóvenes y adultos que formaban un círculo; en el mismo lugar encontraron a sus padres, después de saludarlos se pararon junto a ellos esperando por el inicio de esa reunión.

— Bridgette...

La nombrada retorció los ojos al escuchar nuevamente la voz de la descarada Allegra que se dirigía a ella como si nada hubiera sucedido previamente.

— Vamos, deja de ignorarme, eres mi mejor amiga y como tal voy a perdonar lo que acabas se hacerme.

Bridgette intentaba hacer oídos sordos a las palabras melosas de a quién de igual forma consideraba su mejor amiga.

— ¿Sabes para que nos han llamado? — la azabache se dio por vencida y habló de mala gana, a pesar de ello no se dignó en girar su cuerpo para hacer contacto visual.

— La anciana Ming dará un importante comunicado — Eléonore abrió su boca.

— Hablando de la familia Ming, vimos a Tian con una chica muy guapa — Elène, la otra gemela espetó veneno como ya era costumbre.

En cuanto a Bridgette no pareció inmutarse por la noticia dejando desconcertadas a las tres brujas que se etiquetaban como sus amigas.

— ¡Marinette!

La odiosa voz del castaño hijo de Basilio Rossi torturaba los tímpanos de la dulce hija menor de los panaderos.

— ¡Marinette Dupain! Qué haces por allá — no era una pregunta — ¡Debes estar a mí lado!

Por supuesto la azabache hacía oídos sordos intentando no prestarle atención y mantenerse junto a sus padres y hermana.

— Hija, ¡Ve! — ordenó el fornido hombre, Marinette miró desafiante a su padre, no pretendía acceder a los caprichos del hombre que estaba por hacerla infeliz para toda su vida.

Sin embargo, Claude no estaría tranquilo si sus exigencias no se cumplían — Tú obligación es estar a mí lado — con dulzura fingida susurró en el oído a la azabache, mientras que ella sentía las uñas de Claude clavarse en la piel de su brazo. — Disculpe — se dirigió con falsa educación a los padres de Marinette para luego llevarla lejos de ellos hasta llegar al lugar donde su hermana y otro grupo de jóvenes esperaban por los importantes anuncios de esa tarde.

— Listo, aquí es donde pertenece mi futura esposa — Claude alardeaba como siempre llamando la atención de quién lo rodeaba — estás muy bella hoy — se aproximó al rostro de Marinette para intentar robarle un beso, el cual fue rechazado con éxito dejando a un Claude con rabia contenida.

— Hola... Mojigata — una mujer interrumpió la reprimenda que el hombre estaba a punto de dar.

La antipatía recorría por las venas de toda la dinastía Rossi. Una mujer joven de belleza exótica y ojos olivos se aproximó; la hermana de Claude tenía que estar presente en el nido de víboras que se criaba en esa congregación de brujas. — Sé lo que haces— le susurró a Marinette intentado que su hermano mayor no escuche.

— No la molestes — Claude apartó a Lila con viveza provocando dolor en su hombro debido al empujón.

— No la molesto, ¡Idiota! — refutó con hastío — ella y yo somos amigas — cruzó un brazo por los hombros de la chica de cabello negro — deberías cederme a esa deliciosa presa que tienes — Lila se relamió los labios con deseo.

— Aléjate y respétame— nuevamente Claude apartó con firmaba a su hermana — vuelves a insultarme y te azoto aquí mismo... Soy tú hermano mayor — amenazó sin piedad sin importarle quién estuviera presenciando el espectáculo.

Lila guardó silencio repartiendo miradas de odio a todo aquel que detuviese murmurando sobre la vergonzosa escena.

Claude se dirigió nuevamente a Marinette la cual permanecía presa entre los brazos de quién se aclamaba ser su prometido. — Amor mío... Te he extrañado — levantó con sin cuidado su mano provocando una reacción asustada en la azabache.

Ella atinó a cerrar sus ojos, pero los abrió con lentitud al sentir que aquella tosca mano andaba por su cabello. El castaño tomó una hoja seca del cabello de Marinette.

— No soy idiota... — hoja por hoja se fue deshaciendo de ellas — los rumores de que te has involucrado con un hombre han llegado a oídos de mis padres. Claude bajó su mano y a su paso acarició el contorno del rostro de la chica continuó bajando hasta llegar a la gargantilla que la azabache usaba cotidianamente — por ello le he pedido algo a mi padre... — acarició con su pulgar el rubí que adornaba el centro de la alhaja —... Y pronto lo va a anunciar frente a todos.

— ¿Q—Qué... Anuncio? — Marinette respiraba pausada, Claude empezó a ejercer presión en su fino cuello.

— Pronto serás solo mía... Marinette... — apretó más el cuello de la chica —... Y te verás obligada a dejar de actuar como una puta.

Marinette intentó escaparse del violento agarre que Claude ejercía en su cuello y brazo. En su mente y corazón rogaba que aquel anuncio no sea lo que la atormentaba.

— Di...ces tonterías... Claude — replicó con esfuerzo.

— ¿Tonterías? — el gamberro acercó su nariz hasta su cabello y aspiró la esencia de la fémina, recorrió con descaro hasta llegar a su cuello.

— Hueles a hombre — con rabia enredó sus dedos en las hebras azabaches atrayéndola hacia él con violencia quedando sus rostros frente a frente — si no estuviéramos rodeados de tantas personas, aquí mismo rasgada tus ropas para descubrir hasta donde ha tocado ese infeliz.

Marinette le dedicaba una mirada llena de odio que si su mirada matase Claude ahora mismo hubiera perecido. A pesar de su miedo por la actitud del castaño, ella no quería demostrarlo.

— ¡Ja! — de los labios del hombre salió una risa burlesca — pronto vas a aprender a respetarme y te comportarás como se debe bi—chi—to — recitó con desprecio. — Y espero sigas conservando tu pureza... O yo mismo apretaré tu frágil cuello hasta que no quede ni un poco de aire en tus pulmones.

Afortunadamente el maltrato fue interrumpido gracias a que una anciana de largos cabellos blancos y ojos rasgados se hizo presente, su nieto la ayudaba a subir a una piedra un poco alta utilizada.

— Hermanos y hermanas — inició la anciana con su voz rasposa — antes de que nuestro supremo se dirija a ustedes, esta tarde les anunciare que tenemos la dicha de celebrar con prontitud la _atadura de mano_ de dos parejas — los presentes aplaudieron y cuchichearon a viva voz intentando descifrar quienes eran los bienaventurados.

La anciana volvió a hablar luego de que el público acatará su orden. de hacer silencio — la primera unión se dará entre mi nieto y su prometida.

La multitud se sorprendió, la única chica que siempre había estado rondando a Tian era Bridgette, pues por alguna extraña razón la suprema sacerdotisa no la ahuyentó como a las demás chicas.

— Querida, sube y quédate junto a tu prometido — la anciana se dirigió a una jovencita que se encontraba en la primera fila. Tian se aproximó hasta ella y con prontitud la ayudó a subir hasta donde su abuela daba las buenas nuevas.

—Su nombre es Kagami— la hermosa jovencita hizo una reverencia mientras la anciana la presentaba frente a la multitud— ella y su familia se acaban de unir a nuestro culto, su abuela es una vieja amiga sacerdotisa de un respetable culto en las tierras vecinas de mi lugar natal.

La jovencita de apariencia frívola aguardaba en silencio mientras observaba con detenimiento a cada una de las personas, su piel blanca, cabello corto azabache y unos ojos rasgados color café claro que se detuvieron sobre Bridgette.

Ambas se mantuvieron la mirada imponente, hasta que la anciana Ming la hizo volver a su lugar junto a su futuro compañero de vida

—Bridgette — Allegra tanteó el hombro de la mencionada — es ella la chica con la que vimos a Tian.

—Se parece a ti— agregó Éleonore con su típica risa burlona.

—¡Tonterías! — fue lo único que Bridgette atinó a replicar.

La anciana ya había bajado de la estructura natural siendo sustituida por Basilio Rossi, un individuo de tez cobriza, gran barriga y escaso cabello, gallardeaba en lo alto de la piedra.

—Me es de mucha felicidad anunciar el que la siguiente pareja en atar sus manos será mi hijo Claude Rossi y la hermosa hija de mi amigo Tom.

Bridgette se llevó ambas manos a su boca, conmocionada por aquella terrible noticia. Inmediatamente buscó con la mirada a su hermana; allí la vio, entre los brazos del canalla que sonreía triunfante mientras ella no podía hacer más que derramar amargas lágrimas.

—¡Padre! — remeció el brazo del hombre que le dio la vida y ahora entregaba a su hermana en bandeja de plata hacia la desgracia — ¡Padre! ¡Cómo pudiste! — Pero Tom solo reía bonachón por las felicitaciones que los demás le otorgaban.

— ¡Madre! — buscó ayuda de la azabache mayor, pero esta solo negó con su cabeza.

—Es el destino que tu padre eligió para tu hermana — se excusó sin mucho ánimo, una mujer mayor le llamó la atención para felicitarla, sin más cambió su rostro apesadumbrado por una sonrisa fingida.

La familia Dupain—Cheng al fin llegó a su hogar, ya la noche cubría el cielo y la paz era escasa.

—¡Marinette, deja de llorar! — la paciencia de Tom era se debilitaba debido a los reclamos de sus hijas, llevaban horas discutiendo sobre el mismo tema, el hombre no aguantó más, a pesar de siempre ser dulce con las mujeres en su hogar, esa noche se vio obligado a actuar con firmeza.

—Padre, no puedo creer que aceptaras entregar a una de nosotras a esas bestias—la mayor de sus hijas farfulló — ¿Te das cuenta lo que aquel loco le hará a tu propia hija?

—¡Plaf!

La robusta mano del hombre de la casa se impactó en la mejilla de Bridgette dejando a su paso completo silencio y a todos sorprendidos incluyendo al propio panadero.

—¡Refiérete a la familia Rossi con más respeto! — pero se sintió obligado a mantenerse severo.

— Padre... ¡TE ODIO! — Marinette corrió a abrazar a su hermana que inevitablemente había empezado a soltar lágrimas silenciosas. — No puedo creer que me hayas entregado a ellos cuando estabas ebrio.

El hombre se enfureció más al escuchar esas palabras de Marinette. Su error había sido darles demasiadas libertades a sus hijas.

—¡Tom! — Sabine se aproximó a su esposo deteniendo la siguiente bofetada con destino al rostro de Marinette.

— Es verdad que esa noche Basilio y yo prometimos unir nuestras familias, pero nunca pensé que él recordaría esa promesa de borrachos... Ahora su hijo te ha aceptado como la mujer que pasará un largo tiempo a su lado ¡Y ASÍ SERÁ!

— Tom — Sabine lo miró con tristeza, ella tampoco podía enviar sentir el dolor de su hija pequeña.

— Lo siento mujer— apartó a su esposa para dirigirse a su lecho — así será, Marinette se enamorará de él con el tiempo, y si no... Deberá aprender a ser una buena esposa.

La ojizarca observó a su padre alejarse, su alma lloraba más de lo que sus lágrimas podían derramarse. Sabía que Adrien quería con ella todas las formalidades, a pesar de no creer en el Altísimo, su rubio era muy devoto y si él quería llevarla a una iglesia para tomarla en santo matrimonio estaba más que dispuesta a pesar de haber huido esa misma tarde de aquella propuesta, pero realmente quería escucharla, todo con tal de estar su vida entera a su lado.

Sin embargo, la atadura de una vida con un hombre al que aborrece se hacía más fuerte, ahora su compromiso era oficial y la ceremonia estaba muy cerca.


	14. XI

XI

— ¡Auch!, está frío — la desdichada jovencita se quejó cuando su hermana untaba aceite de violeta en sus párpados.

— Ese es el punto... Necesita estar frío para que pueda bajar la hinchazón de tus ojos.

Marinette había llorado toda la noche hasta casi el amanecer, tenía unas inmensas ganas de ver a su príncipe de mirada preciosa, quería ser estrechada en sus fuertes brazos y llorar nuevamente con amargura, pero él no debía enterarse, se estuvo debatiendo toda la noche analizando la situación con su hermana; llegando a la conclusión de que tal vez debería terminar ese bonito enamoramiento que había forjado con el herrero.

— Me veo fatal, ¿Cierto?

— Me temo que sí, si Adrien viene a visitarte hoy se dará cuenta y no hay nada que te salve. — Bridgette colocó el pequeño frasco en manos de Marinette.

— Será mejor que le prohíba la entrada a Adrien a nuestra casa — suspiró nuevamente invadida por la tristeza.

— Después pensaremos que hacer al respecto hermanita — Bridgette le acercó el bálsamo a las manos de la azabache menor— ...Ahora hazlo tú.

Marinette asintió dándole la razón a su hermana, sin replicar aceptó el recipiente con la loción. — A padre se le fue la mano anoche — con suma delicadeza dio pequeños toques en la mejilla marcada de Bridgette. — No debió alzarte la mano ni a ti ni a madre.

— En estos momentos ¡Lo odio! — espetó con rabia acumulada — nunca nos había ni siquiera alzado la voz, y ahora hasta nos ha golpeado.

Una vez esparcida la loción por el rostro de la mayor, se dio media vuelta y desatando el lazo de su vestido dejó la piel de su espalda al descubierto.

Marinette hizo una mueca de dolor al ver las marcas que su padre había dejado en la espalda de la chica — de suerte solo te golpeó con una soga y no con el látigo de los caballos.

— Me importa poco con lo que me haya golpeado ¡Ay! — se quejó de dolor al sentir los dedos aceitoso de su hermana bajando por toda el área afectada —Maldito viejo... No puedo permitir que golpee a madre o a nosotras.

— No hables así de él... Es nuestro padre y nunca antes se había portado así —con tristeza intentó defender al hombre que le había dado la vida a pesar de sentirse extremadamente dolida.

— Me da igual... Te ha vendido por quien sabe qué precio... Basilio debe haberle ofrecido algo a cambio — Bridgette subió su vestido volviendo a la pulcra apariencia de siempre — sabes que en un principio Claude lo propuso y padre no estaba del todo convencido... Pero ahora último Basilio y padre se han estado reuniendo seguido.

Marinette se quedó pensativa ante la dura idea de que su padre la ofreció por mera conveniencia, sus mares nuevamente empezaron a desbordarse al imaginar su futuro cercano.

— No... Hermosa, basta — la mayor la acurrucó entre sus brazos como lo hizo toda la noche en su cama — ya veremos que hacer... Por ahora piensa en algo que te haga feliz.

— Lo único que me hace feliz... se me va a ser arrebatado — las palabras salían pausadas y entre cortadas — odio mi destino.

— Shhhh... No le des gusto a nuestros padres de verte miserable... Deja descansar tus hermosos ojos — con mucho cariño levantó el rostro de la chica para besar con decoro sus párpados irritados — dale tregua a tus bellos ojos, deja que sanen... Así, cuando decidas volver a ver a Adrien él se deleitará como siempre con tu belleza.

Marinette soltó un sollozo, generalmente las palabras de aliento de su hermana eran escasas, su relación no había sido la más cercana, pero justo ahora se sentía como una niña pequeña y necesitaba cobijarse en su hermana mayor, le era una sensación gratificante el tenerla en esos momentos de su parte y su tono conciliador la calmaba.

— Calmada mi pequeño bichito raro — mencionó el apodo que perseguía a la muchacha desde pequeña — ... Mejor ven y ayúdame a terminar una pócima en la que he estado trabajando— la menor asintió convencida de despejar su mente dela tortura que estaba próxima a vivir.

En el área donde acostumbran a preparar los alimentos ambas hermanas trabajaban juntas rodeadas de hierbas, flores y algunos aceites de extraño y también exquisito olor. Marinette machacada unas flores de embriagante olor en un mortero mientras su hermana rebuscada con afán dentro de un baúl.

— ¿Brid para quién es la pócima? ¿Para Tian?

—¿Tian? — la mayor detuvo su búsqueda para responder la extraña pregunta de su hermana— no, ¿Por qué debería ser para él?

Sin detener su ocupación Marinette respondió: —porqué siempre has estado detrás de él, esa ha sido tu meta, ¿No?

— Sí, pero ahora es un hombre prometido en atadura de manos — la azabache se reincorporó contenta de haber encontrado lo que buscaba. Se colocó alado de su hermana y le mostró triunfante un pequeño frasco de vidrio.

— ¿Y eso va a detener a Bridgette la aspirante a novia del hijo de la anciana sacerdotisa? — Marinette incrédula enarcó una ceja.

— ¿No has visto a su prometida? esa tipa es la perfección encarnada, y si la anciana ya la eligió como su compañera de vida no hay nada que cambie eso.

— ¿Entonces para quién? — replicó confundida parando todo movimiento, no pretendía seguir hasta no saber la verdad, y Bridgette lo comprendió.

Lanzó un suspiro cansado rendida al interrogatorio — es para Félix.

— ¿Félix?, pero si ese hombre está muerto por ti... Hasta lastima me da.

— No está demás asegurarse— sonrió con picardía y dando un giro divertido como si estuviera danzando.

La azabache menor la contempló anonadada, su hermana seguía moviéndose grácil por toda la estancia mientras no paraba de buscar implementos para preparar la esencia.

— Hermana... ¿No temes enamorarte?

— ¿¡Enamorarme yo!? — como si escuchase una broma, Bridgette lanzó una pequeña risa — para nada Mari.

Su objetivo era tomar a Félix la noche del ritual así el sacrificio sería más significativo, pues tomar la virginidad de alguien en el mismo momento del ritual antes de que su sangre sea derramada y su corazón ofrecido al señor del averno, en ese momento los poderes que se le ofrecían al practicante de brujería eran mayores y su estatus y reputación como bruja o brujo en la congregación crecía.

Más el objetivo de la mayor era lucirse ante los ojos de la suma sacerdotisa y su nieto... sin embargo, las circunstancias estaban desviándose cada día de sus intenciones.

— Lo digo en serio... pasas mucho tiempo a su lado... además sé que el hermano de mi príncipe te ama.

— Que dices Marinette — rió burlona — tienes que separar los sentimientos del deber.

— Pero ... y si empiezas a sentir empatía o mmm no sé, ¿Afecto?... Quiero decir, es a Félix al que le estas entregando todas tus primeras veces, con él estás experimentando lo que es estar con un hombre.

La sonrisa despreocupada de Bridgette se borró convirtiendo su expresión en una pensativa y en su mente se planteaba aquella posibilidad.

— No lo creo hermanita — replicó ahora con la duda en su interior.

Temía que eso fuera lo que le estaba pasando con el rubio herrero, tenía miedo que esas asfixiantes ganas de tan solo verlo le carcomieran el corazón cada día, además las ganas de protegerlo de las mismas intensiones que Allegra y las gemelas tenían para con él era un sentimiento nuevo y principalmente la decepción inexistente cuando se reveló a la prometida del apuesto Tian; ella había soñado con tener ese privilegio desde que era una adolescente y ahora en sus propias narices alguien más le había ganado...y ni siquiera le daba una pizca de tristeza a lo contrario en ese instante se visualizó por unos segundos a si misma formando un hogar con Félix.

Bridgette ya no podía replicarle tan fácil a su hermana, desde ese instante estuvo más consciente de que el sentimiento que se estaba forjando en su corazón era indescifrable por ahora.

— Basta Mari... separa en estos frascos un poco de la pócima y solo a uno agrega diez gotas de la esencia de las flores que trituraste.

— Diez es demasiado... ¿¡Acaso quieres que Félix pierda la cordura!?

—No lo hará — replicó satisfecha de haber evadido la previa conversación.

— Le pondré solo tres gotas.

— ¡Siete! — Bridgette retorcía sus ojos azules.

—¡Tres!

—¡Cinco!

—¡Tres!

—¡Diez Marinette! — el ambiente entre ambas chicas empezaba a ser el cotidiano, al menos la menor había olvidado por unos instantes su desgracia.

—¡Cinco!

— Perfecto — sonrió triunfante la más alta y Marinette no tuvo más opción que hacer lo que su hermana le pedía.

—Toc, Toc

Un inesperado visitante llamaba a la puerta alarmado a las féminas, sintiendo un poco de temor al imaginar que quizás sea su padre que se suponía trabajaban en la panadería.

— Buenos días— desde el exterior pudieron reconocer la familiar voz — Lady Marinette, ¿Se encuentra en casa?

— ¡No!, ¡No quiero verlo!... ¡Bueno sí quiero verlo! ¡Me muero de ganas por verlo! ¡Pero no puedo verlo ahora! — Marinette daba vueltas desesperada por toda la estancia trastabillando con su vestido.

— ¡Basta mujer! — su hermana la tomó de los hombros intentando hacerla retomar el control.

La azabache se quedó inmóvil, respiraba agitada, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos bien abiertos puestos sobre la mayor.

— ¡SALIMOS EN UN MOMENTO! — desde dónde se encontraban gritó fuerte para que el novio de su hermana sea capaz de escuchar desde el exterior y así calmar el insistente llamado del chico.

— Ahora sal a recibirlo, evita tocar el tema distrayéndolo con algo y le dices una excusa para que se vaya por hoy.

— N-No... como podría distraerlo... yo.

Bridgette se llevó un dedo a su barbilla maquinado algo en su mente, pues Adrien ya llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando y quizás existía la posibilidad de estar sospechando de que algo raro ocurría.

En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa sospechosa. Agarró el utensilio para moverla mezcla y agregó dos gotas más al pequeño frasco de vidrio que contenía la poción — pues sedúcelo — confesó su plan.

Agitó un poco el envase que contenía el peligroso líquido recién elaborado yante la mirada anonadada se su hermana le roció a esta un poco sobre la falda y en el área del escote — Ahora veremos si siete gotas eran suficiente.

— ¿¡Que hiciste!? — Marinette se sobresaltó mientras su descarada cómplice reía orgullosa de su plan.

— Te salvo el pellejo y tú me lo agradeces confirmando si la dosis es suficiente — le tomó de los hombros para darle media vuelta a la azabache menor empujándola hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada de la casa.

— Hola Adrien — Bridgette abrió la puerta dejando pasar al muchacho puesto que su tímida hermana no quería enfrentarse a él — está en su casa — sonrió amable para luego desaparecer de la vista de la pareja.

— Razón de mi vivir la he extrañado — al fin solos Adrien se abalanzó hacia su novia, la tomó en sus brazos hasta que finalmente deposito un sonoro y necesitado beso en esos dulces labios.

Así se mantuvieron por unos segundos probando sus labios, transmitiendo su amor puro a través de ese beso apasionado.

— Mi lady — después de romper el beso unieron sus frentes — disculpe mi atrevimiento de venir hasta su hogar, es que hoy no la vi pasar por mi trabajo y...la extraño demasiado.

— Príncipe — la azabache no pudo aguantar ni cinco minutos fingiendo que su vida iba de maravilla, sin planearlo de sus labios salió un suspiro lleno de dolor. Aferró sus brazos al rededor del torso de su novio y recostó su cabeza en su pecho recibiendo como respuesta un protector abrazo por parte de Adrien.

— ¿Sucede algo bugaboo? — el muchacho aspiró profundo el cabello de su chica, ese olor a lirios que tanto amaba percibir lograban darle combustible a sus sentidos.

La ojizarca negó sin decir palabra, se propuso a seguir el plan de su hermana e intentar desviar la atención del muchacho con algo que sabía que él disfrutaba.

—No — más dispuesta y calmada se separó del fornido muchacho para fingir una sonrisa despreocupada — solo lo extrañaba, no tiene idea de cuánto — esa confesión contenía la verdad a medias, pues ella lo extrañaba desde el mismo instante en que se despedían para ir a sus respectivos hogares.

— Mi lady — Adrien deposito un suave beso en su frente, sintiendo la felicidad correr su alma al escuchar esa hermosa poesía que su novia le recitaba.

Pero la joven se vio obligada a alejarse, si continuaban profesándose amor ella terminaría deprimida nuevamente y aun no estaba lista para dejar ir al amor de su vida, el día anterior lo tenía todo y ahora estaba por perder su razón de despertar cada mañana.

Pensaba que tal vez no sería mala idea atar una soga a su cuello otra vez después de destrozarse con la separación.

Caminó delicadamente, ladeando sus caderas hacía una mesa adornada únicamente por unas cuantas frutas, de esta tomó una manzana redonda y roja brillante. Se giró y nuevamente se aproximó con encanto hasta el muchacho que la miraba embelesado, escrutándola por todo su cuerpo con sus gemas preciosas.

La fruta roja acarició los labios de Marinette para después darle una seductora mordida llevándose un dulce pedazo, tastando el jugoso trozo. Y ella no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos con inocencia traicionera que disfrazaba la tentación que pronto haría caer al Agreste.

Adrien no podía sentirse más hipnotizado, cada movimiento que hacían sus labios lo provocaban, quería ser él quien le hiciera degustar el exquisito sabor del pecado, quería ser él quien la devorara.

Se deleitó con la lengua juguetona de la mujer que tenía en frente, la forma en la que se relamía sus labios la hacían ver tan sensual y aun no podía afirmar si ella lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Un hilo de jugo se escurrió de la comisura de los labios de Marinette, absorto a la oportunidad que se le presentaba acercó su boca y sorbió el dulce néctar que recorría hasta el mentón de su amada, fue allí donde Adrien Agreste sentenció su descenso a la perdición.

Marinette ofreció degustar un bocado del fruto corrupto para darle al rubio un pase libre a los actos impuros... Actos a los que Adrien estaba dispuesto si eran con su dama de cabellera obsidiana. El joven herrero aceptó de inmediato dándole una gran mordida a la manzana succionando el jugo que esta le brindaba, de la misma forma que su chica se relamió los labios sin dejar de observar esos hipnóticos ojos zafiros. Ambos entendieron que la puerta al deseo estaba abierta y cerrarla era algo difícil de hacer.

Adrien avanzo unos cuantos pasos logrando que la azabache retroceda hasta caer sentada a un viejo banco de madera que adornaba la estancia, sus respiraciones sofocadas les hacían pensar lo increíble que podían sentir con tan solo miradas provocativas y pequeñas acciones llenas de malicia.

— Es una delicia — la voz gruesa de Adrien deleitó los oídos de la muchacha.

—¿La manzana?

Adrien negó — usted — tomó de la nuca a la azabache y la atrajo hacia sus labios de forma desesperada, de inmediato introdujo su lengua profundizando el beso.

Marinette correspondió de la misma forma desesperada, ambos se recostaron en el largo banco de madera para tener más comodidad; ella envolvió sus brazos en el cuello del muchacho sin soltar la manzana, dejándose llevar plenamente y olvidando su compromiso con el canalla de Claude.

Envuelta por el deseo que ella misma desencadenó, se impulsaba hacia adelante acercando su pecho plenamente hacía el cuerpo del rubio, el cual con descaro se atrevió a tocarlos ya sin preguntar. Se estaba volviendo adictos a sentirse, aprobarse en adulterio, por ello la intensión de Adrien era hablar con los mentores de la ojizarca ese mismo día y así pedir su mano y vivir como las santas escrituras lo mandan, pero tal parece que aquello debía esperar un poco más.

La jovencita lanzó un gemido cuando Adrien siguió bajando sus besos por lo largo de su cuello hasta llegar al escote provocativo del vestido, aspiró la esencia balsámica que Bridgette le había roseado en ese mismo lugar.

No lo podía creer, un escalofrío se instaló en todo su cuerpo, sus poros se despertaron y la erección presa en su pantalón creció sobremanera, la pócima de seducción había sido todo un éxito.

— Me fascina — espetó anestesiado por la dulce y embriagante fragancia.

Con urgencia empezó a desatar el nudo de la parte delantera del vestido y así logrando abrir la prenda dejando libre los blancos senos de Marinette, y esos rosados pezones erectos exigían ser atendidos por la lengua del hombre.

Adrien se mordió el labio inferior al tomarse unos minutos para observar al ángel frente a él, o más bien al demonio enmascarado de inocencia, pues Marinette renegaba de sus raíces, pero no podía escapar del pecado que toda ella representaba.

La chica tascó una vez más un pedazo del fruto rojo masticando con sensualidad innata nunca antes descubierta por ella misma. Y aquello fue irresistible para Adrien.

Se acercó nuevamente llevándose uno de los botones rosas a su boca y succionarlo con impaciencia.

— Muerda-me... más...más duro... Por favor.

Embelesado por las exigentes suplicas de la chica, no lo dudó e hizo lo que ella le estaba pidiendo, estrujó con sus dientes el delicado pezón estirándolo sin hacerle daño a su princesa, mientras ella solo se deleitaba por la atención recibida.

Esos gemidos ahogados lo encendían cada vez más y la pócima que no paraba de aspirar lo estaban haciendo perder la cabeza. Bajó ambas manos hasta la falda del vestido y levantó la tela sobre las piernas de la chica, dejando expuesta la intimidad de esta. Desvío su atención de los redondos montes de su amada para ir bajando hasta posicionarse entre las piernas de la mujer.

Su monte de Venus se exhibía por completo dándole a Adrien la perfecta vista dela feminidad rosada lubricada por las caricias y nuevas sensaciones — deliciosa— aspiró sin pudor el área y nuevamente el efecto de la pócima hacia mella en su organismo.

— A-Adrien... tengo miedo — confesó Marinette con sus ojos zarcos adornados por las lágrimas que el placer le estaba dejando.

— ¿De qué?

— De que... me guste mucho— admitió con deje de vergüenza.

— Eso es lo que deseo — la mirada vidriosa y lasciva de Adrien lo hacían ver más atractivo a ojos de Marinette.

— Pero y ¿Si después quiero más?

— Pues se lo haré cuantas veces quiera hasta saciarla.

Sin más preámbulos empezó a repartir pequeños besos en los muslos pálidos de su novia, recibiendo suspiros complacientes por parte de ella. Con ambas manos puestas en los muslos de Marinette, el muchacho se lanzó hasta la virtud que esperaba ansiosa.

Dio la primera lamida probando el jugo de su extasiada novia. La segunda lamida y Marinette ya se retorcía de placer siéndole difícil ocultar sus gemidos, ya poco le importaba que Bridgette estuviera escuchándolos.

Por inercia la azabache abrió más sus piernas y se impulsó hacia arriba dándole más libertad al rubio para probar su fruto prohibido.

— Ahhhh... Adrien.

— ¿Le gusta?

— Me encanta — deslumbrada del placer jamás vivido apretó con su mano la fruta que desencadenó todo. — Mmmmh... ¿Y sí... Y si me vuelvo adicta?

— Pues yo seré su droga —Adrien escurrió un hilo de saliva en la entrada de la joven mezclándose con los jugos naturales, con ayuda de ambas manos separó los labios para degustarla mejor.

Succionó con su boca el delicado clítoris estirándolo unos centímetros, provocando en ella un gemido delirante salir de su boca, Marinette se removía de placer, subiendo y bajando sus caderas con tal de poder sentir más placer de ese impúdico acto, soltó la manzana a medio comer quedando olvidada en el suelo, aquella manzana que fue la cómplice y detonante de la pasión.

Con ambas manos libres enredó sus dedos en los cabellos amarillos todo por sentir como Adrien la devoraba. — Más... Más...


	15. XII

XII

— Más... ¡Más! — impuso entre gemidos la descarada jovencita.

El muchacho que le brindaba placer acataba sus órdenes; sin detenerse a pensar apretó los glúteos de la fémina para tener más libertad en probar ese fruto prohibido.

Prohibido pero deseado fruto, su lengua subía y bajaba al mismo ritmo que las caderas de la chica recostada en el viejo banco de madera, la mujer ya había perdido la compostura y ahora solo podía gozar del placer jamás probado.

Sentía una corriente en su parte baja y un calor por todo su cuerpo que la impulsaba a pedir más, a entregarse sin pudor alguno, a descubrirse por completo para saciar sus ganas de ser tomada por el rubio que tanto amaba.

Marinette se quitó con agilidad sus botas y levantó ambas piernas para apoyar sus pies en los hombros del herrero, mientras mantenía el ritmo de arriba abajo de su pelvis dándole facilidad al rubio de deleitarla con profundas lamidas alternando la succión de su clítoris que detonaba un enorme placer.

Adrien con la mente pérdida en saciar sus bajos instintos se reincorporó únicamente para levantar con brusquedad el vestido de su novia descubriendo más arriba de su ombligo, de inmediato con la misma fuerza bajó la parte superior de la prenda hasta los hombros de ella dejando libre sus senos que brincaron debido al violento acto de desnudarla.

La azabache empezó a dudar si realmente Adrien gustaba de dar esos tratos en la intimidad o si realmente la pócima había funcionado, si el caso era el segundo, definitivamente siete gotas eran demasiadas.

— Aaah-j — soltó un pequeño grito cuando sin delicadeza fue tomada por la nunca y obligada a inclinarse hacia adelante — prín...cipe...

Los labios de Adrien apresaron todo aquello que tenía que refutar, la intromisión desesperada de la lengua ajena evitaba incluso el paso del aire a sus pulmones y Marinette empezaba a desesperarse. Empujó por el pecho a Adrien con su mano libre mientras que con la otra se apoyaba en la madera para no caer de esa incomoda pose.

Por otra parte, peligrosamente el de gemas esmeraldas inició la tarea de liberar con descaro su erección sin que Marinette se diera cuenta.

— Espere...

Marinette se lanzó para atrás siendo libre del rudo beso y fue allí cuando esos verdes ojos carentes de brillo llamaron su atención. Estaba en problemas.

Cualquier rastro de fervor por seguir sintiendo placer se borró en Marinette, instalándose un sentimiento de temor al ver a su cálido príncipe descontrolado.

— ¡Bridgette! — clamó la chica desesperada — ¡Bridgette!

El hombre que estaba sobre ella no era en esos momentos su príncipe salvador, pero gracias a esa maldita pócima se estaba convirtiendo en un puerco hombre presa de sus instintos y necesidades.

Sintió cómo el amor de su vida ya restregaba su hombría en su entrada y en lugar de sentir deseo solo reinaba el terror.

— ¡Así no! — sollozó rendida.

¿Acaso su primera vez sería de esa manera? Maniatada y violentada por el hombre que amaba ¿Qué distinto sería de ser Claude quién la tomase primero? En ambos casos sufriría. Pensó que quizás ella misma se lo había buscado por provocarlo desde un principio.

Sintió una punzada en su virtud debido a la presión del rígido falo del rubio, ya no podía moverse, Adrien la tenía sometida, con sus brazos sobre su cabeza siendo prensados con fuerza por la tosca mano izquierda del herrero, le era difícil tan solo defenderse golpeándolo con sus rodillas, pues una de sus piernas estaba sobre el hombro del muchacho.

— Amor... no... por favor — lloró con amargura sabiendo que ni con Adrien su destino sería distinto.

— ¡SUELTALA!

Una tercera persona irrumpió la estancia propinándole un certero golpe en la espalda al hombre sin cordura. Adrien cayó casi inconsciente sobre su dama de mirada triste.

Bridgette le había salvado a pocos segundos de ser corrompida utilizando el palo de una escoba. Ambas mujeres respiraban aceleradas intentando recuperar el aire gracias a lo que se había evitado por poco.

—Esta porquería es peligrosa — susurró Bridgette resaltando lo obvio, soltó la escoba protectora para liberar a su hermana del peso del cuerpo sin conciencia del hombre que en realidad fue una víctima de las pociones de una bruja.

Una vez Adrien yacía en el piso Bridgette abrazó con fuerza a su hermana que otra vez lloraba y temblaba como una frágil hoja.

— Marinette, soy tan tonta... Debo acatar tus consejos más seguido — empezó a acomodar las ropas de la menor que empezaba a calmar sus lamentaciones.

— ¿Cómo lo volvemos a la normalidad?... Bridgette no me digas que mi príncipe se va a quedar así para siempre.

— Lo llevaremos al río para que toda la esencia de la pócima se limpie de su cuerpo— las hermanas se tomaron unos minutos para calmarse del casi fatídico acto que se había evitado.

— Toma —Marinette con extrañeza recibió en sus manos un objeto cubierto por una tela oscura. De inmediato lo destapó quedando sorprendida por el inusual obsequito.

— ¿Para qué me das eso?

— Solo consérvalo, uno no sabe a qué peligros se enfrenta allá afuera como mujer, no siempre voy a estar yo o tu dichoso príncipe para salvarte.

Sin permitirle replicar Bridgette tomó la pequeña daga de las manos de su hermana y la guardó en uno de los bolsillos del vestido de esta. Ambas se dispusieron a arrastrar el cuerpo del herrero hasta el caballo y encaminarse al conocido riachuelo.

Félix recolectaba agua para la pila donde se enfriaba el hierro tras su paso por la fragua ardiente en la herrería, ya tenía el suficiente trabajo atrasado y debía mantener el ritmo sin distracciones a pesar de morirse de ganas por estar en esos momentos en compañía de su adorado lirio.

A su caballo ató uno de los dos reservorios con el agua del río, sin embargo, algo unas pisadas le llamaron su atención. A sus espaldas estaba la razón de sus desvelos y suspiros, era Bridgette con su peculiar sonrisa juguetona.

— _Mon Coeur_ — una sincera sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en los labios del hombre, que grato era encontrarla justo allí al menos con un beso de ella sus energías ya quedaban restauradas.

La mujer no respondió simplemente lanzándose a los brazos de Félix y atrapando sus labios con pasión. Al cabo de unos segundos unas risas se hicieron presente alrededor de la pareja provocando que esta se separe.

Sorpresa fue lo que se llevó Félix al darse cuenta que a quien había estado besando no se parecía en lo más mínimo a su adorada flor.

—¡Tú!... ¿Qué ha sucedido? — espantado y confundido se alejó unos cuantos pasos de la fatalidad que tenía en frente — ¿Cómo pudo pasar?... yo estaba besando a ...

—A Bridgette — la voz socarrona de Eléne hizo que su cabeza girase.

—Qué fácil es engañarte gatito — coqueta la mujer que previamente había engañado a Félix ya estaba abrazando su torso.

—¿Qué hacen?... no deben comportarse así — el hombre tomó de los hombros a Allegra intentando apartar su cercanía, sin embargo, las gemelas ya se mantenían acariciando los músculos de sus brazos o enredando sus dedos en sus rubios cabellos, mientras le restregaban sus senos lo más que podían de forma provocativa.

—¿Por qué no?... extrañas mucho a Brid, lo único que hacemos es darte compañía.

—Eres amiga de mi lirio, ¿No? — inquirió aun intentando alejar a las féminas atrevidas.

Allegra frunció el ceño poniendo una expresión llena de asco al escuchar lo que el herrero decía, como le enfermaba que ese hombre se dirija de forma tan cursi y patética a su bella de hebra azabache.

—¿Tu lirio? — espetó burlona — más bien es una... _Adelfa_.

Del bolsillo de su vestido sacó un escuálido manojo de unas hermosas pequeñas flores color rosa para acercarlas al rostro del muchacho.

— Tú bella e inofensiva flor es solo un capullo toxico listo para esparcir su veneno a cualquier corazón iluso que pretende obtener su amor y su cuerpo.

Allegra remarcó el contorno del rostro de Félix con las flores venenosas mientras el simplemente no comprendía a que se refería esa mujer desquiciada.

Las tres mujeres soltaron un alarido en forma de risa y en un segundo ya habían adquirido la apariencia de Bridgette.

Félix sintió nauseas al ver aquello sobrenatural, emprendió la huida tapándose la boca evitando devolver el estómago, su corazón latía desbocado y el terror bombeaba en su corazón; en su mente empezó a clamar por el altísimo pues aquello simplemente era una obra demoniaca.

Siguió corriendo evadiendo mirar hacia atrás y volver a encontrarse a esas brujas corriendo detrás de él. De repente una piedra detuvo su andar tropezando con esta y cayendo al suelo con violencia, no pudo más y su estómago revuelto protestó haciéndolo que las náuseas ganaran culminando en vomito. Sudaba frio, se sentía mareado, sin duda esa mujer le hizo algo, tal vez con ese beso ponzoñoso o esa con flor que restregó por la piel de su cara. Tocia y se quejaba por el dolor de estómago, aferró una mano a su pecho, no podía distinguir si esa arritmia era producto del terror o que algo malo estaba ocurriendo con su cuerpo.

Dejó de pensar en que algo malo le estaba ocurriendo al instante en que sus ojos divisaron a dos mujeres en la orilla del rio, no estaban tan lejos de donde él había caído, pero Félix estaba tras unas ramas así que tal vez tenía la mala suerte de que no llegasen a verlo y socorrerlo.

O tal vez era buena suerte estar detrás de la vegetación pues las mujeres en el río eran las hermanas Dupain-Cheng quienes disfrutaban de compañía masculina en el interior del agua. Félix intento reincorporase rogando que lo que sus ojos eran testigos eran meras falacias producto de su mal estar. Pero lastimosamente sus ojos no mentían.

Bridgette y su hermana estaba dentro del agua cerca de la orilla bañando a su hermano menor. ¿Qué clase de mujeres hacían eso? Siempre las vio como unas mujeres decentes devotas a su amor, y ¿Adrien? Él nunca lo había traicionado, siempre fue su compañero, su acompañante en todo momento, su compinche en los encuentros libidinosos con la mujer a la que le profesaba amor, ambos se habían cubierto la espalda para verse con sus amadas sin que su padre se entere, pues de seguro este quería que se las presente y ellos conocían que las damas eran muy tímidas... o eso pensaba hasta ese preciso momento.


	16. XIII

XIII

Félix intentaba recomponerse, al menos debía salir de allí, así sea caminando hasta el centro de la ciudad, pero no permitiría ser presa fácil de esas mujeres demoníacas, sobretodo porqué necesitaba fuerzas para encarar a su amada y a su hermano.

Mareado y sin nada en su estómago para expulsar, se alejó unos metros de la dolorosa escena arrastrándose a cuatro patas, aspiraba con rapidez grandes bocanadas de aire. Con la ayuda de un árbol se impulsó hacia arriba logrando reincorporarse del suelo.

Volvió por el camino que había recorrido divisando su fiel caballo que no lo había abandonado, agradeció a los cielos la retirada de las tres brujas.

— ¡Arre! — ordenó con dificultad cuando al fin pudo montar al animal.

El caballo acató la voz de mando y se marchó con su jinete a punto de perder el conocimiento dejando a la suerte el destino de ambos.

Ignorantes de todo lo que sucedía más allá del riachuelo Marinette y Bridgette seguían sumergidas a medio cuerpo en el agua, se mantenían en la misión de alentar a Adrien de su inconsciencia.

—¿Qué se siente?

El sonar del agua correr apacible y el trinar de los pájaros acompañaban la expresión de asombro de Marinette que se había quedado petrificada con la boca junto a sus zafiros muy abiertos.

—¿Co-Cómo que qué se siente?, si tú haces muchas cosas con Félix — atinó a replicar después de largos segundos con el sonrojo marcado en todo su rostro.

— ¿Crees que cada que nos vemos es para tener encuentros sexuales?

Las hermanas sumergían con cuidado en el interior del riachuelo el cuerpo del herrero inconsciente, el agua ligeramente fría bañaba al rubio lavando toda esencia tóxica de su organismo. Lo habían liberado de sus botas y de la camisola a excepción del pantalón, esperaba que el agua libere por completo al muchacho del efecto tan peligroso como era el de aquella pócima.

— ¿Pues que no es así? — tomó con ambas manos un poco de agua para escurrirla en las hebras doradas de su amado.

— ¡No! — Bridgette protestó con hastío — hemos salido varias veces a comprar por el centro, me ha narrado muchas historias que su abuelo le relata — a pesar de negarlo la azabache enumera sus encuentros con el hombre como una niña entusiasmada — Yo le enseñe a hacer pan ¿Puedes creer? un caballero tan serio como él es capaz se sonreír de esa forma solo porque le he cocinado algo... Es realmente dulce.

— Brid... — la menor la observó con un semblante inquieto.

—¡Cállate! no lo digas... no es lo que estás pensando... es solo que debo admitir que tiene sus buenos puntos.

En el momento en que Marinette iba a replicarle y advertirle una vez más sobre los posibles sentimientos que se estaban remarcando en su corazón, escucho un pequeño quejido por parte de Adrien.

— Se está despertando — el pánico empezó a envolverla —¿¡Qué le digo!?

— Dile que se desvaneció — Bridgette soltó el cuerpo del herrero y emprendió su retirada — menciónale que lucía cansado, tal vez es por el trabajo acumulado en la herrería.

Finalmente, la mirada iridiscente de Adrien se chocó con las gemas de Marinette marcándose en sus pupilas la alegría de tener a su príncipe de vuelta.

— Mi... Lady — masculló con dificultad al verse sumergido en el agua y protegido por los brazos de su dulce princesa.

Ella se abalanzó aferrándose al cuello del chico que apenas empezaba a orientarse — príncipe — ambos se sumergieron por completo en las aguas mirándose de pies a cabeza.

Una vez Adrien pudo ponerse en pie la pareja se encaminó rumbo a la casa del anciano Fu, pues si la coartada del desmayo había sido el cansancio del exceso de trabajo, Marinette debía verse creíble al insistirle a su novio en ir a ver al confiable doctor por al menos algún brebaje relajante.

— ¿Acaso los agreste han sufrido algún tipo de epidemia o algo? — el anciano acarició su pequeña barba analizando la reciente situación.

Marinette y Adrien se sorprendieron al fijarse en Félix postrado en una de las camas de paja que el anciano tenía en su consultorio

—Malditas... Mujeres... malditas – su pecho descubierto empapado de sudor subía y bajaba, removía intranquilo su cabeza de un lado al otro, mientras palabras delirantes salían de su reseca boca.

— Mal...ditas... No saben... Amar.

Fu se aproximó con una cataplasma en sus manos para colocarlo sobre la frente del muchacho y bajar la temperatura — encontré a su caballo merodeando por mi casa, reconocí al animal y me aproximé hasta el pensando en que quizás se había escapado de su estable y fue allí cuando divisé al muchacho inconsciente... Apenas está recobrando en sentido — el anciano hablaba concentrado colocando la tela que contenía una pasta blanda de hojas sobre la frente de Félix — tal parece lo han envenenado con algo... de seguro fue alguien que conoce muy bien del —clavó la mirada inquisitiva en la joven que no podía evitar sentir que ir hacia allí había sido la peor de las ideas.

—¿Qui-Quién pudo haberle hecho eso? — al fin habló intentando en vano aparentar ignorancia.

—No lo sé... dígamelo usted si lo sabe, señorita —el anciano se alejó del muchacho para sonreírle con cinismo a Marinette. —¡Oh! Tengo algo para usted lady Marinette— el medico se encorvó buscando algo por los suelos de la estancia.

—¡Ey amiguito! — aplaudía — sé que andas por aquí — segundos después un bulto negro se aproximó al anciano, era un pequeño gato que bostezaba perezoso.

—¿¡Plagg!? — desconcertados Marinette y Adrien se acercaron al minino, no entendían como pudo haber llegado hasta el hogar del anciano.

—Si se lo preguntan lo encontré en la bolsa de Félix, no tengo idea de que hacía el muchacho con ese gato.

Marinette aclaró más su mente, pues ese gato mañoso simplemente hacía lo que le diera la gana, sus padres le habían mencionado en varias ocasiones que en realidad había sido un humano hace cientos de años, pero la anciana Ming atrapó su alma en el cuerpo de un gato como castigo, no sabía si creerlo, sin embargo, cada que el minino hacía de las suyas se convencía de aquella posibilidad.

La azabache no podía sentirse más en apuros, pues Fu les ofreció a ella y Adrien un cambio de ropa hasta que las suyas queden totalmente cecas, además de que el rubio tomó un brebaje para reponer sus energías. Esperando que el líquido hiciera efecto se dio la tarea de vigilar a su hermano, pero Marinette decidió esperar en la parte trasera donde estaba el establo intentando huir de la situación.

—Escuche pequeña... —Marinette se sobresaltó a escuchar al viejo detrás suyo —... puedo ver en usted una luz diferente, su hermana está perdida y solo debe encontrar su camino, pero usted aun sabe del bien y el mal— Fu empezó a acercarse a ella para encararla —... No se deje cegar por lo que los demás piensan que es bueno — el anciano tomó ambas manos de la azabache — sé que es difícil salir de ese mundo... yo lo sé muy bien, pero... puedo enseñarle lo que hago.

—Yo... no sé...

—¡Shhh! — la interrumpió regalándole una calidad sonrisa — yo no soy un simple doctor, soy lo que llaman los fanáticos un hereje, suelo prestarle mis servicios al rey, es por ello que no soy perseguido por la iglesia... se lo que usted es lady Marinette, se a que pertenece.

—No — la ojizarca intento soltarse sin embargo en su afán de no hacer ruido y llamar la atención de los chicos no vio más remedio que permanecer en su poción.

—Cuando usted habla no dice nada en realidad, pero sus acciones no pueden ocultar la verdad ante el ojo de un alquimista.

—N-No comprendo.

—Usted es una bruja Marinette y a mis ojos no lo puede ocultar más... sea mi aprendiz y limpie de su legado toda atrocidad que implica ser una... al menos piénselo

 _Domingo 11 de abril de 1260_ , dos semanas transcurrieron en parís, dos del terrible ataque a la familia real, toda herida física en la princesa había sanado, todo lo exterior se mantenía perfecto, a excepción de su alma. La princesa Chloe se veía sin ánimos en el palacio, sentada junto al trono de su padre, con sus mares azules perdidos en la nada.

— Estás así por una estúpida muñeca, pediré que te hagan otra — la áspera voz del rey sacó del ensimismamiento en que se encontraba la jovencita.

— Al menos así sentía a mamá cerca — espetó fastidiada.

—Debes hacerte a la idea de que con esa enfermedad tu madre no durará mucho —la rubia estaba a punto de replicar aquellas cúreles palabras, pero su padre la detuvo.

—Chloe silencio, no arruines mi humor — el viejo rey hizo una señal a uno de sirvientes quien con una reverencia se retiró. Segundos después se hizo presente nuevamente, pero esta vez acompañado de un soldado.

Los profundos zafiros de la princesa se despertaron al ver al soldado que había captado su atención.

—Soldado... —el mayor hizo un ademan con su mano invitando a hablar al muchacho que tenía en frente.

—Kurtzberg, su majestad — por educación se postró a los pies de su rey manteniendo la mirada al piso.

—Soldado Kurtzberg — debo agradecerte personalmente por haber salvado a mi adorada hija, por ello he decidido ascenderte a un puesto muy importante, donde deberás dar tu propia vida si es posible... tendrás el honor de ser el escudero de mi princesa Chloe.

—Padre... puedo cuidarme sola — replicó la engreída dama.

—No puedes y no puedo permitir que algo te suceda, eres demasiado valiosa para no tener a alguien que de la vida por ti... ahora con su permiso — André Brugeois se levantó del trono de oro alejándose del gran salón — por cierto, soldado te ordeno que no dejes sola a mi hija en ningún momento — dictaminó antes de desaparecer por completo.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron acompañados únicamente por un par de sirvientes inmóviles en cada esquina del salón, Nathaniel continuaba con la mirada hacia el suelo sin mover ni un solo músculo.

—¿Acaso no hablas? — gritó la princesa — ¡Vamos... di algo!... lo que sea.

—Buenos días princesa... he soñado toda la noche con usted...caminábamos por el jardín real y usted usaba ese hermoso vestido amarillo quetanto me gusta.

Chloe permaneció inamovible por aquella confesión. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo ante aquella falta de respeto, sin embargo, llevó congracia de sus manos hasta su boca para evitar mostrar la pequeña risa que se estaba formando en sus labios.


	17. XIV

— Me agradas — respondió la dama real con tono engreído, abrió su abanico dándose viento pues estaba sonrojada y acalorada.

— Levanta tu cabeza y besa la mano de quién te lo ordena — con elegancia estiró su mano para recibir un casto beso en sus nudillos por parte de su reciente escudero. Y sintió que el calor subía por todo su cuerpo evidenciándose en sus mejillas, habían besado su mano miles de veces, personas más importantes que un simple soldado que no valía nada, sin embargo, ese desdichado tenía algo que lo hacía especial; se cuestionó en sus adentros si acaso era un tipo de fetiche el sentirse atraída por plebeyos, primero fue el hijo del herrero y ahora un soldado.

— Bien, ahora levántate— ordenó complacida y sonriente.

— Princesa, su padre me ha ordenado que...

— ¡Silencio! — interrumpió al joven súbdito — la próxima vez debes pedir permiso para dirigirte a tu princesa.

El joven soldado acató la orden de guardar silencio hasta que ella le diera permiso.

— Habla — la de ojos zarcos hizo un ademán dándole la palabra.

— Mis disculpas princesa, antes de hacerme presente se me ha informado que su padre el rey desea que empiece a ejercer mis labores como su escudero escoltando a la casa del señor cada domingo.

— ¡Hermano! — Félix susurró en el oído de Adrien intentando ser escuchado entre tanto barullo — nunca te has preguntado porque la señorita Marinette y su familia nunca vienen a la iglesia.

Adrien observó con entendimiento la apareciera ojerosa de Félix y a su vez meditó aquella cuestión.

— Sí, me lo he preguntado... — Respondió en un tono dubitativo — pero siempre dice que su familia llega tarde y por ello se sientan al final.

— Pero alguna vez le haz visto. ¿No te parece sospechoso? — el menor no podía dejar de pensar en que su hermano actuaba raro y su comportamiento para con su novia empezaba a ser distinto, no era el mismo hombre que destilaba amor, el trato hacia Bridgette había cambiado y su frialdad hacía mella en la chica de cabellera negra.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, Félix? ¿A dónde quieres llegar con tantas preguntas? — la paciencia de Adrien estaba a punto de perderse, esperaba que su hermano dijera las cosas claras y no simplemente pistas que lo llenaban de intriga.

— Escucha hermano... voy a decirte algo sobre...

Pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en la garganta de Félix, pues su hermano menor desvío su atención hacia la corte real que al fin irrumpía en la basílica.

Inesperadamente su mirada se encontró con cierto viejo amigo de la familia de quien aún se preguntaban de su existencia.

— Mira quien está allí — codeó a su Félix y susurró sin despegar la mirada del séquito que entraba captando todas las miradas e imponiendo respeto.

Félix con el ceño fruncido por haber interrumpido su importante confesión, dirigió la mirada hacía la corte real que desfilaba por la alfombra en medio de las bancas destinadas para el pueblo. Delante del cortejo caminaban elegantes el rey y su hija y detrás de ellos el escudero de la princesa.

Automáticamente sonrió al encontrarse con la mirada de su viejo amigo Nathaniel, el cual a pesar de intentar no sonreír plenamente por su deber de mantener su porte gallardo, le respondió a ambos rubios con un movimiento de cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa. En el corazón de los tres hombres volvió la paz de haberse visto nuevamente.

El canto llano a dos voces inundó los oídos de los presentes indicando que la santa misa había iniciado, pero Félix no lograba concentrarse en las palabras del sacerdote, puesto que su mente viajaba al momento en que su dulce flor o más bien su fruto del pecado le había profresado falso amor.

Mientras tanto a las afueras de la santa estructura las hermanas Dupain-Cheng esperaban ansiosas el final de la ceremonia pues el semblante de la mayor de estas era de lo más preocupante.

— Hermana, me estas mareando — se quejaba Marinette por la incansable caminata en círculos que su la mayor tenía frente a ella.

— No me entiendes, necesito hablar con Félix y sacarme esta angustia.

— Él te importa demasiado Brid... — suspiró con pesar, realmente le estaba preocupando su hermana — ya no lo niegues.

La azabache mayor se detuvo en seco posando su mirada acuosa en la de su hermana menor, se mordía las uñas con ansias y en su interior simplemente ya no pudo negarse a lo que a simple vista se percibía. Sin decir palabra volvió a conectarse en su angustioso caminar.

Marinette suspiró apesadumbrada, nunca había visto así a su hermana, jamás lloraba a menos que sea de rabia o capricho porqué algún plan travieso no resultaba como lo había previsto, pero nunca se imaginó verla así por un hombre; siempre pensó que Bridgette estaba enamorada de Tian y que algún día llegaría a ser la pareja de este pues sabía que lo que ella se proponía lo conseguía, de cierta manera Marinette admiraba la forma aguerrida y comprometida de su hermana a pesar de no aprobar muchas situaciones, más sabía en el fondo que su hermana mayor era una buena chica, al igual que sus padres, simplemente estaban perdidos del camino como su maestro Fu le había citado.

Algo le pareció extraño en ese momento, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, como si los pájaros dejarán de trinar sin embargo los niños seguían corriendo a su alrededor entre ellos una joven de cabellera oscura y ojos malva con la apariencia de cadáver por lo blanca que era su piel, a su mente llegaron los recuerdos previos en el aquerrale.

— Shhh — en una sonrisa ladina y un ademán de que guarde silencio la muchacha siguió corriendo juguetona detrás de otra casi de su misma edad, esta tenía cabellera corta y rubia, sus vestimentas pulcras y refinadas hacían alusión a ser una doncella de la realeza y su apariencia era tan pura e inocente sin pisca de maldad sin darse cuenta que detrás de ella le seguía la perdición disfrazada de amistad.

Se quedó pensando en la chica de apariencia cadavérica, en opinión personal no era tan mala como debía representar el ser una bruja, era callada pero siempre amable y a su vez un poco rara.

— Debemos aceptar nuestro destino — vino a su mente la voz queda y gruesa de la chica, a primera hora de ese día domingo sus padres llevaron a la azabache menor a marcar su cuerpo como rechazo a las leyes puritanas.

— Pero yo no quiero... — atinó a decir entre lágrimas, realizar aquella marca en su cuerpo era sinónimo de que aceptaba su condición, sus raíces de adoradores de un ser maligno al que le atribuían la libertad deseada.

— No es lo que tú quieres — con severidad su padre le llamó la atención — mucho tiempo haz estado alejada de tus costumbres, ahora elije donde lo harás.

Ella junto a la pálida muchacha y algunos jóvenes de su misma edad se adentraron en la casa de la vieja sacerdotisa.

Bridgette había accedido a impregnar su cuerpo con aquel símbolo a sus dieciocho años y ahora Marinette a la misma edad era obligada a cumplir el mismo requisito; a finales de abril se debía realizar la ceremonia especial que las convertía en brujas, la noche en que se comprometían con el demonio.

— ¿Dónde lo tendrás? Preguntó la anciana lista para marcarla.

La azabache titubeó, no quería que Adrien viera el tatuaje, con todo su corazón quería entregarse en cuerpo y alma al hombre que amaba, pero con su templo corrupto por la tinta aseguraba que el rubio la rechace.

—A-Aquí — levantó sus faldas mostrando la pelvis a la anciana, al menos Marinette no quería que se viera a simple vista, ella no se enorgullecía de ese símbolo como su hermana.

La puerta de la iglesia se abrió haciendo un fuerte chirrido sacándole de sus cavilaciones. Los devotos empezaron a salir y su hermana se tensó alertada de la presencia de los herreros.

Entre tanta multitud divisó los dorados de Félix quien era acompañado por su hermano menor, buscó la presencia del anciano Agreste, pero este no estaba y aquello le daba una ventaja puesto que aquel hombre no le daba buena espina.

— Gatito — llena de gozo se plantó frente al hombre que quedó petrificado ante su presencia.

— Buenos días señorita — el aludido saludó con cortesía y emprendiendo nuevamente su paso dejando atrás a su hermano que ya había corrido al encuentro con su novia.

— Félix — escuchó a sus espaldas sintiendo como el corazón se le frenaba.

— Bridgette... — suspiró con hastío dándose media vuelta chocándose con los mares de la chica casi desbordándose — debo irme, mi padre está enfermo así que no estoy para tontear con cualquiera.

— Pe...ro, gatito — la voz entrecortada de Bridgette contrastaba con la gélida de Félix. Sin poder detente más sus lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas atestiguando como Félix le daba la espalda y la pareja a sus espaldas sentía pena por ella.


	18. XV

La noche pintaba los cielos de París y el último día de la semana estaba a punto de morir, la mayoría de ciudadanos se resguardaban en sus hogares. En el palacio no todo era perfecto como se aspiraba, la tranquilidad no era muy usual gracias a los caprichos de la princesa y fuera de su habitación se estaba desarrollando una pequeña discusión.

—¿Acaso vas a dormir conmigo? — espetó fastidiada de la insistente compañía de su nuevo sabueso, o para ser más propia de su escudero.

— Lo siento princesa — el joven hizo una reverencia.

— ¿Es que te vas a disculpar cada cinco segundos? — apretó el paso por el largo corredor camino hacia su habitación, la señorita sin paciencia empezaba a subir el tono de voz.

— No es así, discúlpeme princesa.

— ¡Aash! — hizo un mohín cansada del intento de discusión; se detuvo frente a una puerta — ¿Es que acaso eres un pervertido? — la dama giró encarando al soldado.

— Mi lady— respondió con firmeza — su padre el rey ordenó que no debo dejarla sola ni un segundo.

— Mi Padre— hizo una pausa para señalarse así misma con arrogancia — el rey te va a matar sí te ve dentro de la habitación de la princesa.

En el rostro del soldado apareció un tenue sonrojo al caer en cuenta que realmente estaba exagerando al acatar las órdenes al pie de la letra, más su apariencia imperturbable se mantuvo al igual que su erguida posición. Los segundos de silencio cesaron con la disculpa del muchacho:

— Está en lo correcto, una vez más debo disculparme mi princesa.

La rubia suspiró rendida, algo le pasaba a ese soldado, podía gritarle tanto como ella quisiera, Sabrina ya hubiera intentado protestar, pero ese hombre simplemente absorbía sus gritos «De seguro en el ejército lo tratan peor» pensó sin ánimos de seguir gastando sus valiosos alaridos.

— Ya vendrá mi doncella — suspiró rendida — no te preocupes — le consoló antes de cerrar la puerta; se despidió con una sincera sonrisa antes de incursionar en la habitación real.

Sin embargo, el joven soldado no desacataría la orden de tal importante labor asignada, permanecería esa y cada noche fielmente resguardando la puerta de la fémina más importante de la nación incluso más importante que la propia reina — palabras dichas por el mismísimo rey de Francia.

Bajo el mismo cielo nocturno en la residencia de los herreros del reino se sentía la angustia. Los rubios menores velaban el sueño de su padre ; Gabriel estaba enfermo nuevamente, esa maldita tos que lo aquejaba constantemente estaba de regreso y más fuerte que nunca.

Félix se levantó de la comodidad de su cama de paja para ir hasta el cuarto de su padre que se había despertado por un ataque de tos, se quedó a su lado dándole las infusiones que Fu le había recetado hasta que al fin recuperó el aire de tanto toser.

El rubio ya se dirigía nuevamente hasta el cuarto que compartía con Adrien sin embargo no podía disfrutar del descanso pleno, hace unas semanas que su vida no era la misma y sus días no estaban completos, no sin su adorado lirio.

Decidió ir hasta la pequeña sala y sentarse en uno de los bancos de madera a meditar; semanas atrás había considerado a Bridgette como la flor más frágil y pura, pero ahora solo en su mente podía vislumbrar a una bella flor venenosa.

Un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, estaba cansado de aquello. Si se sinceraba consigo mismo empezaba a sentir miedo, más no sabia a quien acudir con respecto a lo extraño que venía sintiendo el ambiente en su hogar. Su hermano apenas se extrañaba con los cadáveres de insectos y pequeños mamíferos que aparecían cada mañana en la entrada de la casa, pero para Félix los golpes en las paredes, el aire gélido y pesado más que algunas cosas cambien de lugar estaba a punto de volverlo desquiciado.

No sabía con exactitud desde cuando le ocurrían esas sepulcrales situaciones, por momentos se recriminaba el haberse enamorado de Bridgette, tal vez sin ella su vida seguía siendo la tranquila y aburrida de siempre.

De sus labios se escapó un suspiro, era una tortura la ausencia de su dama de cabellos negros, pero más le carcomía el corazón acusarla del carente amor que ella sentía por él, todo había sido una vil mentira para divertirse a costa suya, él solo era un atontado hombre presa de sus encantos.

Con la compañía de la tenue luz de una vela, cerró sus ojos y el simple hecho de hacerlo bastaba para que los recuerdos se reprodujeran como si los estuviera viviendo en ese instante:

Descansaban en la orilla del riachuelo, esa obra del señor que su amada le había mostrado en una ocasión era el escenario perfecto para venerar lo que el altísimo le había brindado a la humanidad; el amor de una bella mujer, la maravillosa escena frente a sus ojos y una familia que lo apoyaba en la crucial decisión que estaba a punto de tomar.

— Mi bella flor — besó la mano de la fémina que disfrutaba cada segundo y adoraba cada caricia que su amado le consagraba — detesto que mi hermano tenga la misma idea que yo... Usted me entiende yo soy el mayor, debería ser yo quien da el ejemp...

— Shhh — Bridgette lo silencio posando su dedo sobre la boca del rubio — ¿A que viene esa queja, gatito? — en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa delicada que le dio la seguridad suficiente a culminar su intención.

— Quiero hablar con sus padres, quiero pedirles su mano — afloró sus más sinceros deseos mirándola a los mares azules que estaba tan sorprendidos y a punto de desbordarse.

Estaba tan seguro de que sus sentimientos y deseos eran correspondidos que no dudaba en querer hacer oficial sus deseos de unión para toda la vida. La humilde panadera era perfecta, evidenciaba que ella lo amaba con locura tanto como él a ella... Hasta hace dos semanas que las fatales amigas de Bridgette le brindaron aquella revelación.

El mágico momento se desvaneció al visualizar a su bella flor marchita, llorando con amargura en la mañana luego del desplante a las afueras de la iglesia; se sintió miserable al ser él el culpable de esas lágrimas y los sollozos pesarosos llenos de dolor que emanaba su ex novia. Pero ya no la podía ver con los mismos ojos, ya no era la doncella de corazón puro, ahora simplemente era una sucia bruja.

Lanzó un bufido y se reincorporó enérgico con su corazón cargado de rabia , nuevamente se dirigió a su habitación con objetivo de despertar a Adrien y encararlo, todo ese tiempo había tratado de confiar en la palabra de su hermano quien juraba haber sufrido un repentino desmayo y su novia era la única asistiendolo antes de ir con el maestro Fu. Sin embargo, necesitaba tener una vez más esa conversación. Esas despreciables mujeres estaban jugando con su familia y ya no lo permitiría más; esa noche su hermano dejaría de estar sumergido en la ignorancia.

No obstante, algo captó su atención y lo hizo detener, giró su cabeza hacia lo que percibió de soslayo; Bridgette y Marinette acostumbraban a adornar su sala con flores, solían dejar algunas en los estantes o sobre la mesa, según así le daban vida al hogar,Félix se aproximó hasta donde una flor se había caído, lo recordaba muy bien, esa flor seca la colocó Bridgette y fue la última que quedaba después de haber creído que se había desecho de todas, estaba marchita, tan marchita como su relación con ella.

La tomó entre sus dedos y la analizó por unos momentos sintiendo el dolor al pensar en desecharla junto al resto, torpemente sentiría que al tirarla también se estaba arrancando ese amor que dolia.

Frunció el ceño y la apretó con con furia en su puño provocando que las hojas se desintegren en su mano debido a lo tan resecas que ya se hallaban, en un andar fuerte se desvió de su destino principal para ir a la entrada, de un tirón abrigo la puerta más quedó petrificado al encontrarse cara a cara con la razón de sus desvelos.

— ¿Qué hace aquí?— preguntó con desdén.

— Vine a buscarlo... Necesitamos hablar — suplicante sonaba la voz de Bridgette.

— No hay nada que hablar y mucho menos a estas horas, una dama no anda sola en la noche, solo quien no le teme a los peligros de la oscuridad se aventura a andar vagando en la espesura de ella.

El desprecio y el doble sentido en las palabras de Félix mancillaban el corazón de la azabache, no podía evitar lucir preocupada y luchar en contra de las lágrimas que estaban a punto de desprenderse de sus orbes.

— ¿Entonces me deja pasar? — preguntó titubeante, retorciendo sus dedos ansiosa, y en su mente pidiendo con todas sus fuerzas por no recibir un desplante más.

Ambos chocaron miradas manteniéndolas fijas por unos segundos sin parpadear, el tiempo se detuvo por un instante a su alrededor y ya cuando Bridgette esperaba escuchar un "largate" Félix se separó de la puerta adentrándose en silencio y dejándole el paso libre para que ella hiciera lo que le venga en gana.

Y así lo hizo, corrió sobresaltada detrás del rubio y se aferró a su espalda impidiéndole seguir con su andar, ambos cuerpos se frenaron, tantos días sin siquiera sentir el calor del otro, tantas horas sin tocar la piel ajena y tantos segundos sin poder acariciarse. Estar lejos para ellos era sin duda un castigo.

— Félix... — susurró aferrada a la espalda del inamovible hombre — ... necesito... necesito probar sus labios.

— No.

Félix luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por mantener esa coraza inquebrantable que se venía forjando para defenderse así mismo de los sentimientos por su flor venenosa.

— ... Ansío saborearlos... tengo sed de sus besos... — susurró con la voz apagada y trémula.

— ¡No! — Félix No aguantó más, se giró librandose del necesitado abrazo para quedar frente a la mujer — ni siquiera debería estar usted aquí jovencita...

Más no vio venir la trampa que la azabache le tenía lista, ella se impulsó hacia adelante logrando rozar los labios finos de Félix, aquel roce electrizante dejó en ambos la necesidad de volver a sentirse.

Pero Félix debía luchar contra sus impulsos y sentimientos. Hizo el ademán de apartarla, más la mujer que lo acompañaba estaba desesperada .

— ¿Por qué tan formal? — replicó la joven que se aferraba a la camisola de su amado — ya habíamos dejado las formalidades... regálame un beso.

— Bridgette ¿A que ha venido? — interrogó nuevamente luchando por no acceder a la tentadora súplica.

— A beber de tus labios.

— ¡No! — terco la empujó con suavidad una vez más, si seguía insinuandose de esa manera, todo por lo que había estado luchando esas semanas sería en vano; estaba a nada de atender esos labios suplicantes.

Pero Bridgette ya no aguantaba más las lágrimas, nunca había pasado por eso, estaba en una vergonzosa situación, ella rogándole a un hombre... Pero, ese no era un hombre cualquiera — ... Que me niegues un beso es como que me negaras los días de lluvia, amor mio.

Finalmente una lágrima cayó de esos tristes zafiros, empuñó el agarre ajando las ropas de Félix y con una tenue voz suplicó: — Por favor... — la azabache desvío la mirada y agachó la cabeza, se estaba humillando demasiado al clamar amor — Solo... Solo el último beso.

"El último beso" esas tres palabras hicieron una incisión en el corazón de Félix, una herida que empezó a sangrar sin freno y viéndose reflejado en sus ojos que se empaparon de líquido salino.

Y hasta allí fue fuerte, con necesidad Félix la tomó de las mejillas uniendo sus labios finalmente. El ambicionado acto la tomó por sorpresa a la joven quien después de unos segundos reaccionó para unirse al más apasionado de los besos.

El rubio se deleitó con esos labios rosados de los cuales ya sufría una torturuosa abstinencia y ahora los volvía a probar cual preciada droga. La abrazó por la cintura y apretandola a su cuerpo se dejó llevar por las exquisitas sensaciones que el beso le ofrecía.

Bridgette cruzó sus brazos por la nuca de su amado dejando que el fuego en su interior recorra cada fibra de su cuerpo; ella se encargaría de contagiar a Félix del fervor que venía consumiendola desde que este se negaba a dirigirle la palabra.

Dirigió el cuerpo de Félix hacia atrás sin dejar de besarse hasta chocar contra la pared y allí continuaron con el arrebatado beso acompañado por atrevidas caricias.

A pesar de ello Bridgette no podía detener sus lágrimas, estaba consiente de que qué el repentino rechazo fuese a causa del descubrimiento de su oscuro secreto, pero a pesar de todo estaba dispuesta a demostrar que ella lo ama por sobretodas sus ambiciones y planes futuros.

— No... — Félix intentó hablar entre besos expresando lo que su mente le decía más no lo que su cuerpo quería, pues sus manos traviesas ya estaban colonizando los montes de la sensual dama.

— Detente... Bridgette.

— Quieres que me detenga, pero sigues tocando mi cuerpo — al finalizar estiró con sus dientes el labio inferior del extasiado rubio que efectivamente ya estaba inmiscuyendo su mano por debajo del vestido.

— No... Esto debe ser un engaño... Otro de tus engaños de... Bruja — pero no pudo mirarla a los ojos al soltar la acusación.

La azabache liberó un sollozo, pero su terquedad le impedía detenerse, se alejó con cuidado y caminó hacia la puerta que descuidada seguía de par en par, ella la cerró sin hacer ruido. Ahora tenían más privacidad y estaba dispuesta a todo esa noche.

Se aproximó al hombre que esperaba aun recargado en la pared, la miraba venir hacia él con paso imponente y sensualidad pura,más su rostro llorosos no iba acorde con lo que ella pretendía. Mientras avanzaba empezó a desatar el nudo del vestido provocando que las mangas se escurran por sus hombros y sus senos queden casi expuestos.

— ¿No te basta con embrujarme a mi si no que también vas por

Adrien?

— Yo no he embrujado a nadie — se defendió calmada pero sin poder controlar la lágrima que salía con cada acusación.

— No mientas...Brid... ¿Qué pretendes? — la mujer se posicionó entre sus brazos y volvío a sentirla cerca de sus labios.

— Está noche voy a entregarme a ti.

No lo dejó hablar pues acaparó sus labios con urgencia y sin reparo alguno inició con la tarea de despojarlo de su camisola.

Con consentimiento del hombre traspasó la prenda sobre sus extremidades dejando caer la camisola al suelo, exponiendo ese torso marcado, Bridgette se deleitó al palpar los músculos de su amado viajando desde su pecho y deteniéndose a masajear la dureza del hombre. Pero Félix recuperó nuevamente la razón; la tomó de los hombros y cambio lugares era él quién tomó el mando.

La giró estampandola contra la pared con fuerza, pero su expresión de rabia se vio cortada al escuchar un delicioso gemido, cualquier otra mujer se hubiera quejado de dolor por le brusco trato, pero, ella no era cualquiera.

— Fé... Lix — su pecho casi desnudo subía y bajaba, con tenue luz de la vela era capaz de apreciar bajo la tela como los pezones de la chica se erguían.

El hombre aun con rabia se acercó hasta el oido de la indefensa, no sabía que hacer, lo tomaría allí mismo o la enviaría a su casa, odiaba sentirse confundido y esa mujer lo lograba. La tenía allí, la presa lista para ser devorada, lista para arrancarle el vestido de un zarpazo.

— Sabes... Que me... Deseas.

Podía notar el miedo en Bridgette pero también la lujuria, no podía creer como ambos sentimientos contradictorios combinaban tan bien en ese momento. Agarró ambas manos de la chica y las elevó sobre su cabeza.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto ? ¿Por que eres tan distinta a las demás ? — interrogó.

Soltó las manos de la azabache y ella las bajó con lentitud extasiada al sentirse observabada con descaro por esos ojos azules grisáceos. Félix tomó los hombros de su vestido y con fuerza tiró hacia abajo dejando su cuerpo completamente desnudo, el rubio disfrutó el ver como ambos senos brincaron hipnotizantes por la rudeza al despojarla de la tela y arrancandole otro gemido a la mujer que pronto sería suya.

— ¿Cómo puedes disfrutar que sea rudo contigo?

— Supongo que... Me gusta salirme de lo tradicional.

Ya no aguantaba más... Nuevamente se dejó envolver por los encantos de la dama de ojos azules justo cuando se prometió mantenerse lejos de ella — ¿Por qué no niegas que eres una bruja ? — aquella última pregunta fue formulada con rabia y desesperanza.

— Por qué ya no quieromentirte más.

Bridgette colocó su mano en el pecho del hombre guiándolo hasta el banco de madera. Félix descansó su espalda en la pared y ella tortuosa se montó sobre su regazo atrapando los labios del hombre que ya no se resistía a la pasión que estaban viviendo.

Félix estrujaba con una mano los glúteos de su dama y con la otra acariciaba el interior del muslo de la otra pierna dejándose ser atendido por los besos y caricias que Bridgette le brindaba.

— ¡Ahhh! — intentó ahogar un gemido cuando sintió que tiraban de su larga cabellera, Félix la apartó de su boca para tener la libertad de besar esos redondos pechos, tomó en sus labios uno de sus pezones jugando con el entre succiones y mordidas que volvían loca a Bridgette.

La fémina empezó a mover sus caderas en un va y ven rozando ambos sexos que ya no aguantaban estar alejados.

— ¿Segura que quieres que te haga mía? — Félix la tomó del cabello otra vez con enfado y le inquirió susurrando sobre su boca.

— ¡Sí!

— ¿¡Por qué!? — sin soltarla del cabello indujo a la fémina a ponerse de rodillas siendo claro en lo que él quería.

— Porqué te amo — con las manos aun temblorosas de tan solo pensar en que esa misma noche estaría cometiendo una locura desató el nudo del pantalón de Félix liberando su ferviente erección.

— Sabes que no tienes que hacer estas cosas para demostrarme nada... Aaaah — las réplicas del herrero fueron interrumpidas por los jadeós que intentaba acallar con cada succión que Bridgette le brindaba a su parte baja.

El placer carnal era tan fuerte que quizás si se merecía ser arrastrado al averno y quien mejor que ese demonio disfrazado de Angel que amaba con todo su corazón, pues ese es el castigo de los que cometen adulterio en lugar de esperar como la palabra del señor lo designa.

Que hermosa y lasciva escena protagonizada por su flor venenosa, ella de rodillas mostrando impúdica su escultural cuerpodesnudo y deleitandose lamiendo su falo.

Antes de llegar al total gozo la detuvo, incitando a que se reincorpore y volver a darle la bienvenida a sus brazos para continuar con el acto. Ambos ya sin ropa estaban listos para entregarse el uno al otro. Bridgette se posicionó en su falo restregandose deliciosamente sobre este empapandolo de sus jugos subiendo y bajando provocándole aun más las desesperadadas ganas de penetrarla sin cuidado.

— Mmmmh — los gemidos eran difíciles de detener y tal vez si seguían así despertarán a los hombres que dormían en los cuartos.

Finalmente Bridgette se armó de valor y tomó el miembro de Félix para frotar el glande en su entrada y así finalmente entregarle lo que más debe cuidar una mujer.

— ¿Vas a matarme, cierto ? Porqué eso es lo que hacen las brujas— las palabras de Félix la detuvieron antes de sentarse de golpe en el miembro. — ... Adelante hazlo ya no tengo más porque vivir — la fémina se retiró un poco y llevó ambas manos al rostro de Félix que de un momento a otro se tornó preocupado y susojosse veían brillosos — estar sin ti es una agonía y estar contigo es morir de igual forma. Se como matan las brujas, mi padre está seguro de que una de ustedes mató a mi madre.

— Félix — susurró ella, apego el rostro de su amado a su pecho y sintió como él la envolvía en un abrazo.

—... Solo matame, toma mi corazón y exhibe todo el amor que te tuve — nuevamente las lágrimas se escucrrian de los ojos de ambos jóvenes. Pues el sexo no arreglaría el problema que estaba enfrentando, entregarse mutuamente al placer era fácil pero hacer el amor nunca debe ser forzado.

— No... No lo haré... Me enamoré de mi sacrificio — confesó Bridgette mirándolo a los ojos. — Cada que digo que te amo lo hago con la fuerza de mi corazón y estoy dispuesta a cambiar por ti — se aventuró a confesar sus planes rogando que él viera la sinceridad a través de sus palabras.

— No...lo sé — unieron sus frentes palpando a flor de piel los sentimientos mutuos. Que difícil confiar, ella una bruja que bien podía ser una embustera y él de una familia que despreciaba esas costumbres pues ya tenían la experiencia de haber perdido a alguien amado a causa de ellas, para Félix no sería complicado acusarla con Roger el inquisidor a ella y a su familia para que reciban su castigo.

Que dificil era confiar.

Félix besó con decoro lamejilla de su amada accurrcuandola en su pecho sin que el llanto de ninguno cese.

Que dificil era el amor en tiempos de brujas.


	19. XVI

Martes 13 de abril de 1260, el frío se sentía cada vez menos y el sol empezaba a caldear el ambiente, sin embargo, los parisinos aun no podían deshacerse de sus ropajes para las bajas temperaturas. Esa mañana cálida, la calma de muchos se vio estropeada:

— ¡ATRAPENLO!

La orden del rey André fue clara y las tropas no dudaron en acorralar a los bandidos.

—¡LO QUIERO VIVO!

Esa mañana los parisinos se veían envueltos entre el blandir de espadas y flechas desperdigadas de los caballeros que custodiaban la carroza real y los saqueadores que decidieron tenderle al rey una descarada emboscada en pleno centro de la ciudad.

Un gran revuelo se había producido, las gallinas corrían atontadas sorteando los pies de las personas que trataban de huir de los ladrones que no les importaban herir a quien se interponga en el camino y lo mismo podía esperarse de los soldados que su único fin era atrapar a líder de la temible banda.

El grito desgarrador de la princesa aturdió a quienes estaban cerca de la carroza y aquello despertó la rabia en más de uno.

¡HA INTENTADO ASESINAR A LA PRINCESA!

Habían intentado ultrajar a la doncella más importante del país.

—¡Fue él! — se podía escuchar a viva voz entre el barullo.

— ¡Le Dislocoeur, otra vez! ¡Atrapen a ese bellaco traidor!

Los gritos desesperados de los pobladores permitían que el llanto de la princesa sea escuchado únicamente por su escudero quien defensor la protegía entre sus brazos y ella temblaba aferraba a su cuerpo.

La espada que empuñaba Nathaniel goteaba la sangre del rufián que audaz atacó el carruaje real a plena luz del día y no sólo eso; su intención era raptar a la dama que viajaba cómoda.

— Princesa quédese junto a su padre. Debo atrapar a ese cobarde que ha osado tocarla — Nathaniel levantó la visera del yelmo* para buscar con la mirada el trayecto del sujeto, su rostro denotaba rabia, bufaba al respirar y su mirada era la de un animal listo para atacar a su presa.

— ¡No!, no me dejes sola, soldado... Tú no me abandones como todos — la princesa en plena crisis nerviosa se aferró aún más del metal que rodeaba el cuerpo del soldado.

Debía ir tras el ladrón al que apodaban Le Dislocoeur. Un forastero que había llegado a París y formado una banda de ladrones que ya le habían declarado la guerra a la corona francesa. El malandrín estaba herido, Kurtzberg lo hirió en el momento que tomó cobardemente a la princesa como escudo.

El sujeto de ojos rasgados pensó que nadie sería tan demente para atacarlo si tenía a la princesa entre sus brazos, pero no contaba con que el escudero fuera ese desequilibrado que le enterraría una espada en el hombro sin hacerle el menor daño a la dama. Ahora el raptor huía y su banda de maleantes eran perseguidos sin opción a fallar.

— Su alteza, princesa... Debo realizar mi deber — toda la rabia empezó a ceder, ahora la desesperación de que el hombre se le escapaba lo inundaba, por alguna razón quería ser él quien lo atrape y darle su merecido— Mi deber es ir tras...

—¡Tú deber es protegerme y ahora te ordenó que no me apartes de tus brazos! — la princesa Chloe no podía dejar de derramar lágrimas, salir del palacio empezaba a aterrarla — ese... Asqueroso... Me to-có — empezó a llorar nuevamente al recordar la sensación de las manos libidinosas sobre su cuerpo y las perversiones que alcanzó a susurrarle al oído "volveré por ti y serás mía" esa frase aun resonaba en su cabeza.

— Sí, mi princesa, como usted ordene — sintió que las pesadas manos de su escudero le envolvían la cintura y la espalda y aquello la hizo sentir en mejor recaudo que con toda la guardia real a su alrededor.

Se dejó abrazar por la seguridad que su soldado le brindaba y se dejó llevar por sus emociones, ahora podía llorar a gusto pues su caballero no permitiría que nadie apreciará su rostro lloroso. Ya vaticinaba el sinnúmero de poesías y canciones que los trovadores inventariar por todo el reino contando la hazaña del caballero al salvar a su princesa.

Mientras tanto, el despreciable hombre huía con dificultad dejando un rastro de líquido escarlata a su paso haciendo posible su rastreo. Los soldados estaban pisándole los talones y ni las trampas improvisadas que colocaba en el camino eran suficientes para detener a los caballeros reales que sobrepasaban en número a su pandilla.

Frente al villano se cruzaban personas que ignoraban el problema en el que se había metido y no veía más opción que lanzarlas a un lado o lanzar los productos que encontraba a su paso a modo de barrera, pero los agiles caballos de los soldados saltaban sin problema los obstáculos.

No muy lejos una dama avanzaba hacia su encuentro con un par de hombres que la esperaban con una cálida sonrisa a pocos metros.

—Adrien, ¿Escuchas eso?

—Se escuchan como caballos.

—Y muchos — el moreno se detuvo analizando en qué dirección venia el bullicio, además de caballos lograban escuchar gritos.

—Será mejor que nos apresuremos — concluyo el rubio apretando el paso para llegar hasta su novia.

Se adelantó a Nino y ya estaba a menos de un metro, podía divisar la hermosa sonrisa de Marinette dándole la bienvenida, pero de repente logró divisar como detrás de ella se acercaba corriendo un grupo de hombres encabezados por uno que corría con dificultad

—¡CUIDADO! — Adrien alertó a su dama quien se detuvo asustada por el grito.

Adrien corrió hacia ella atrapándola entre sus brazos y lanzándose hacia un lado evitando el atropello, de igual forma hizo Nino que por poco fue derribado por el tropel. La pareja se acurrucó en cuclillas esperando que la turba siga su rumbo.

— ¿Están bien? — cuidadoso Nino se acercó hasta sus amigos. Ellos asistieron confundidos del repentino caos.

Una nube de polvo los rodeaba y el griterío no cesaba pues a pocos metros se formó una turba. Habían asediado al ladrón más buscado de todo París.

— Ling Kim, se te...

— ¡Es Lê Chiến Kim! — reclamó el aprendido. Recibió una patada en el estómago de un soldado a su alrededor debido a su insolencia.

— Lê Chiến Kim...Se te acusa de atemorizar a los ciudadanos parisinos y turbar la paz que nuestro amado rey nos brinda, además de haber cometido el delito más grave de atacar el carruaje real y lastimar a la princesa.

— ¡No le hice nada! — replicó con rabia al soldado que le hablaba y otro muy robusto lo tenían sometido con su rostro barriendo el suelo.

El soldado se enfureció por la continua interrupción — Iván — hizo un movimiento con su cabeza dándole ordenes al soldado que tenía inmovilizado al villano. Este tomó nuevamente del cabello a Kim y restregó su rostro contra polvo.

— Se nos ha ordenado llevarte vivo a los pies del rey, el decidirá cómo vas a pagar tus pecados.

Marinette estaba siendo testigo del poder de los reyes y sus peones y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda — vá-vámonos por favor — imploró, nunca podría estar tranquila si su conciencia estaba marcada con sus raíces paganas.

— Sí, tenemos que buscar a una partera — recordó el moreno por qué los estaba acompañando, los tres ya estaba de pie dirigiéndose hacia el hogar del herrero.

— ¿Su esposa ya va a dar a luz? —mientras se alejaban de la escena rápidamente Marinette olvidó el malestar previo al recordar con entusiasmo a la agradable esposa de Nino.

— No señorita, pero pronto, y mi amada mujer quiere estar segura de que todo va bien.

Mientras tanto en la herrería la pareja recién reconciliada se traía algo entre manos antes de la llegada de sus respectivos hermanos. Bridgette barría cada rincón del hogar de su amado incluyendo el área de trabajo y Félix ayudaba en la labor.

— Vida mía, ten cuidado, podrías lastimarte con algún hierro pesado — aconsejó después de darle un pisotón a una cucaracha que corrió directo a sus pies.

— Soy cuidadosa gatito — contestó y con asco barrió el inserto junto a la pila de demás cadáveres de cucarachas y bichos variados.

Un día había pasado desde la dolorosa pero certera reconciliación y Bridgette fue sincera al contarle más de su vida y costumbres.

— No puedo creer que ya buscamos y no hemos encontrado nada — refunfuñó cansada.

— Pero, ¿Qué es lo que debemos buscar?

— Algo fuera de lo común.

— ¿Cómo más insectos? — El hombre se acercó a su novia para quitarle la escoba de las manos y abrazarla con ternura.

— No sólo eso — la azabache correspondió encanta al amor sincero que recibía — algún muñeco o algún puñado de plantas, una bolsa pequeña, hasta el cadáver de algún animal pequeño pero distinto a un cadáver.

—Es confuso mi flor, ¿Por qué crees que eso debe haber en nuestra casa?

Bridgette acarició la melena rubia del hombre y con una mirada lastimera confesó — todo lo que me has contado indica que... bueno, yo... creo que les han puesto un maleficio por mi culpa.

—¿Por qué a nosotros? ¿Acaso mi familia hizo algo malo?

—Estar conmigo y con Marinette ya es lo suficientemente malo — concluyó recostándose en hombro de su pareja.

Félix frunció el ceño, la separó de su hombro y la tomó del mentón haciendo que sus gemas chocaran — tú y yo nos iremos muy lejos donde podamos amarnos sin que nadie interfiera.

— ¿Y Marinette? No puedo abandonarla — respondió con desesperanza.

—Ella y mi hermano sabrán que hacer, espero que pronto le explique todo, él la ama tanto como yo te amo a ti — el rubio depositó un suave beso en los labios de su amada — él va a comprender y quien sabe, puede que se unan a nosotros y hasta nos vamos con padre — sonrió infundiendo seguridad a la azabache.

Bridgette sonrió, suspiró animada y se aferró más al cuerpo de ese hombre extraordinario — hoy le voy a plantear nuestra idea, ella más que nadie necesita huir de todo esto, estoy segura de que estará de acuerdo con esta locura.

Se abrazaron nuevamente ahora con la conciencia tranquila, las cosas estaban incitando para ambos, sin secretos, sin mentiras y con las ganas de pasar juntos por el resto de sus vidas a toda costa.

— Hoy me iré pronto. Mis padres aún están enojados por haberme escapado la pasada noche.

— Está bien, no quiero que tus padres sospechen — quisieron seguir con su idílico amor, pero la tos de Gabriel los preocupó nuevamente.

Félix caminó hasta el cuarto de su padre, más Bridgette esperó prudente alejada de la vista del hombre estaba postrado en la cama — Brid — el muchacho se giró hacia su doncella antes de entrar por completo a donde reposaba Gabriel —... algún día mi padre tendrá que conocerte.

La joven titubeó, no quería aun enfrentarse al posible rechazo y menos ser desenmascarada en público, comprendía que el señor Agreste era el más afectado con respecto a la muerte de su esposa quien posiblemente pereció a manos de algún adorador del señor del fuego.

— Está bien, será luego — Félix besó caballeroso el dorso de su novia dándole su espacio mientras él se introducía al cuarto.

— Nathalie, ¿Cómo sigue? — preguntó preocupado a la mujer que lo atendía.

— Lo veo, pero — la impávida apariencia de la mujer de cabellos negros pendía de un hilo, pues la salud de Gabriel Agreste seguía en decadencia.

— Na..tha...

— Shhh — un delicado dedo se posó en los labios resecos del hombre que hacía un esfuerzo por comunicarse — aquí estoy.

— No... no te vayas.

— No lo haré... me quedaré unos días cuidándote.

En la casa se escucharon más voces que llamaron la atención de los presentes.

— ¿Quié...? — cada palabra que intentaba articular era interrumpida por la tos.

– Parece que es Adrien y se escucha a una chica — se anticipó Nathalie colocando trapos húmedos con el fin de bajarle la fiebre.

— Que no me vea— ¡COFF! — en este estado deplorabl...

— No lo harán padre... A nuestras futuras esposas las conocerás una vez estés sano.

— Gra-cias hijo.

Nathalie sorprendida al escuchar esa botica lo miró a ambos con los ojos bien abiertos, había venido desde Versalles y hace dos años que no veía a los hombres Agreste, estaba consiente que el par de hermanos ya estaban demasiado adultos como para no haber conseguido una mujer, sin embargo, siempre los vio demasiado contestados en sus labores antes de pensar en matrimonio; por alguna razón pensó que serían solitarios al igual que ella.

— ¡Padre! — Adrien irrumpió agitado en la alcoba, se apresuró y calló de rodillas al costado de la cama y apretó la mano huesuda del hombre que le dio la vida.

Segundos después Marinette apareció por la entrada de la habitación preocupada por la repentina reacción de su príncipe al ser informado del decadente estado de salud del mayor.

— ¡Hermana, detente! — Bridgette apretó su brazo tirándola hacia afuera — nosotras no debemos entrar.

Sin embargo, fue demasiado tarde, Gabriel logró verlas y lo siguiente nadie lo vio venir, excepto Bridgette.

— ¡ELLAS! — gritó Gabriel alertando a todos — ¡COFF! — ¡Son idénticas a quienes...! — ¡COFF! — ¡Se llevaron a Emilie! — el hombre convaleciente levantó su débil mano y señaló a la par de chicas asustadas que no avanzaron más allá del marco de la puerta.

Bridgette tomó a su hermana del brazo chocando con Nino, que aguardaba afuera, pero fue alertado por los gritos, la arrastró fuera de la vista del hombre enfermo mientras sus hijos y Nathalie lo calmaban. Junto a ellos se unió el moreno abandonando a las hermanas en la pequeña sala.

— ¡Terca! ¡Te dije que no! — Bridgette colocó los sus manos en los hombros de su hermana que aún estaba asustada y confundida.

— ¿Qué... fue eso?

— No tengo idea, pero ya hubo una ocasión en que me vio con Félix y también me gritó igual, el nos confunde con alguien más. Para mi suerte también estaba enfermo cuando me vio.

— El señor Agreste... ¿Nos odia?

— No lo sé, pero a quien sí odia es a las personas que se llevaron a su esposa y nos está confundiendo con esa persona, así que debemos ser cuidadosas.

Una angustia más albergaba en el corazón de Marinette, eran demasiados secretos y mentiras que estaba guardándole a su amado y cuando exploten ambos saldrían heridos.

Suspiró pesado y una vez más se tragó su pena — deberíamos ayudarle.

— ¿Cómo?, yo solo sé hacer el mal — la mayor se encogió de hombros siguiendo a su hermana que se dirigía a colocar la Caldera en el fuego.

— No es cierto hermana... Te has portado muy bien conmigo desde hace un tiempo y me has ayudado a verme con mi príncipe — sonrió de manera sincera provocando que su hermana sintiera vergüenza propia.

— Esa no soy yo — rió Bridgette al ser consciente de sus acciones desde que ambas llegaron a la vida de los herreros.

— Pero, me gustas más ahora — Marinette abrazó a su hermana apretándola fuerte y depositando un beso en su mejilla. Nunca imaginaron compartir un abrazo sincero entre sí, desde pequeñas habían sido tan distintas y su trato tan áspero que no parecía que compartían sangre.

— Ahora soy un bichito raro como tú — bromeó la mayor golpeando con suavidad la frente de Marinette quien sonrió.

— Pues no está mal serlo — Marinette se alejó más animada, una vez sus energías estuvieron renovadas gracias a ese necesario abrazo. — ya sé cómo podríamos ayudar, prepararemos una infusión que mi maestro me enseñó.

—¿El anciano alquimista?

— El mismo.

Ambas mujeres se dedicaron a seguir la receta que aliviaría la enfermedad que aquejaba al respetado herrero del rey, además de colocar una vasija que contenía vinagre y una cucharada de sal debajo de uno de los bancos de madera cerca de la entrada del hogar, así mismo en la herrería; con eso evitarían que las fuerzas malignas vuelvan a entrar a la vivienda.

Félix como único aliado de las féminas sugirió e insistió para que su padre ingiera el brebaje medicinal a pesar de las dudas de Nathalie; pero para suerte de ellos, Nino se enteró de que la mujer se desempeñaba como partera así que se vio obligada a ejercer sus labores con la mujer que en cualquier momento podía entrar en labor de parto.

Bridgette partió primero hacia su hogar pues desde que el compromiso de Marinette se hizo público, por ser la mayor había perdido los privilegios con sus padres siendo ella quien más protestaba por tal decisión. Se despidió de su hermana con un "vuelve antes de la reunión o nos meterás en problemas a ambas".

Después un intervalo de treinta minutos Marinette siguió su ejemplo y se marchó en compañía de Adrien, que ignorando todos los problemas que se estaban presentado, insistió en guiarla lo más cerca de su vivienda.

— Bugaboo, ¿Tan terribles son sus padres que no nos permitirían estar juntos?

Allí venía una vez más esa conversación. Marinette se bajó del caballo y empezó a desatar su cesto de paja que cada día la acompañaba en su trabajo de repartición de pan.

— Lo siento... Me temo que así son las cosas — su tono de voz fue serio y Adrien se dio cuenta.

— Si tan solo me permitiera hablar con ellos — la detuvo de un brazo pues ella empezaba a alejarse tomando el sendero que guiaba a su hogar.

— ¡Adrien! — alzó la voz mientras se soltaba con rapidez del muchacho. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por la repentina reacción adversa... — Yo... Lo siento— terminó disculpándose arrepentida. Su amado no tenía la culpa de sus problemas, pues, aunque ella quisiera con todas sus fuerzas que Adrien sea su destino, ya había otro quien estaba designado para ella.

Adrien le respondió con una sonrisa entristecida, sabía que en ocasiones podía ser bastante insistente y eso podría alterar a las personas. Buscó nuevamente la mano de la chica depositando un casto beso en su dorso — acompáñame por unos momentos Marinette. En mi casa no pudimos hablar bien.

Ambos tomaron el sendero continuo que dirigía a la zona boscosa, sin adentrarse mucho Adrien ató a su caballo en un árbol, pero Marinette no estaba lista para perderlo todo en ese momento siendo sincera y contarle su atroz realidad.

Antes de que alguno se expresará con palabras, Adrien buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña funda, al voltear el contenido en su mano apareció un pequeño aro de plata — lo hice... — susurró mirando a los ojos a la mujer que amaba con todo su corazón — como una muestra de que quiero compartir mi vida con usted Marinette.

— ¿Dónde está tu hermana? — Tom molesto interrogaba a su hija mayor.

Bridgette se quedó pensando, en su mente rogaba que Marinette llamara a la puerta en cualquier momento.

— Ella viene atrás mío, la mande a que recoja buena leña — mintió.

— Es muy tarde no debiste, les dije que hoy debían llegar cuando el sol esté en su cenit ¡Y ustedes siguen haciendo lo que les da la gana! — gritó haciendo que su hija y su esposa se escogieran del susto — ¡llegan a la hora que quieren a pesar de haberles dado una orden!

— Lo-lo siento padre — la joven agachó la mirada.

— Cariño — intervino Sabine — ambas debieron regresar temprano, sobretodo Marinette...su prometido vino a visitarla.

— ¿Su prometido? — inquirió nerviosa.

— ¡Sí!, Claude... es su prometido, no sé qué te sorprende — le espetó su severo padre.

Sabine se limpió las manos en su delantal, se acercó un poco al par que conversaba, tal vez debía ser precavida si no quería que Bridgette reciba otra violenta reprimenda de su marido — le dijimos q Claude que ustedes venían en camino así que respondió que iría por el mismo sendero esperando encontrarse con ustedes y acompañarlas de regreso.

— Ese muchacho es demasiado atento y Marinette le paga mal — las palabras amargas palabras de Tom resonaban en la cabeza de Bridgette — esa muchacha tiene que aprender a las buenas o a las malas a ser una buena mujer...

Al escuchar aquello Bridgette se levantó asustada de la mesa donde ayudaba a su madre a clasificar granos de centeno.

— ¡Y tú eres otra! — le volvió a recrimina — pronto también estarás prometida, siempre pensamos que la suma sacerdotisa te elegiría como la mujer de su nieto y fracasaste, así que estoy hablando con unos amigos que tienen...

La muchacha en pánico cada vez que daba un paso estaba más cerca de la puerta de salida.

— ¿A dónde vas cariño? — preguntó Sabine.

— ¿Bridgette? — Tom al fin se dio cuenta del extraño comportamiento de su hija.

Ambos padres se sorprendieron cuando vieron a su hija abrir la puerta y correr despavorida fuera de la vivienda.

— ¡BRIDGETTE! — el hombre robusto salió detrás de ella, sin embargo, los años no le permitían perseguirlo — ¡PEQUEÑA RAMERA! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!

Antes de perderse de la vista de sus padres la azabache recibió las últimas palabras con odio de su padre cual daga envenenada — ¡Ninguna de ustedes va escapar de lo que el señor ha designado!

Y mientras Bridgette intentaba alcanzar a Claude, él ya se encontraba a centímetros de donde la mujer que desposaría se besaba con pasión con ese hombre que cada día robaba su corazón.

El castaño lo sospechaba, y ya estaba harto de las burlas de su hermana en donde ponía en tela de duda su poder de hombre bajo la muchacha de unos azules y así fue que decidió ejercer su papel de dueño de Marinette. Vio a la pareja desviarse para el bosque y por supuesto los siguió.

Adrien besaba con devoción los labios de la mujer que desde hace mucho ya era suya, pues el mismo padre se la había entregado, solo faltaba la ceremonia y consumar la unión para poder llamarla totalmente suya.

La sangre le hervía solo de ver como ese indigno acariciaba el cuerpo de su mujer y ella como una mujerzuela lo aceptaba gustosa.

Se aproximó a la pareja que no se percató de la presencia de alguien más y allí tomó del cabello a Marinette separándola del hombre que impedía que ella caiga enamorada a sus pies.

— ¡Ramera!, voy a castigarte — respondió con rabia sin soltarla, ella intentaba forcejear para liberarse y alejarlo de Adrien.

— ¡SUELTALA! — Adrien gritó aproximándose al su caballo y tomando con agilidad el arco y una flecha que siempre lo acompañaban por protección.

— Eso debería haber dicho yo... Aléjate de mí prometida — soltó venenoso.

— Estás demente, Marinette y yo nos vamos a casar y...

El rubio fue interrumpido por la estrepitosa risa burlesca de Claude.

— Imbécil, ella solo te está utilizando rubiecito.

— No le creas — imploró Marinette con los ojos vidriosos, Claude la tenía incapacitada para huir.

— ¡Imposible!, ¡LIBERALA!, no lo volveré a repetir — Adrien estaba a punto de soltar la flecha decidido en clavarla en algún punto vital del desconocido.

Pero el vil hombre no se inmutaba, tentó a la suerte y levantó la falda del vestido de Marinette dejando a la intemperie su pelvis donde podía verse con claridad el reciente tatuaje que la marcaba como un miembro más de la congregación de brujas.

—Esta perra es una bruja — Claude volvió a carcajearse, se regocijó con la expresión confundida e incrédula de Adrien y el llanto amargo de Marinette era como música para sus oídos.

Claude soltó con violencia el cabello de la derrotada azabache y la estampó contra el humus — ¿No me crees? — despreocupado y convencido de haber ganado abrió su camisola y mostró la misma marca que Marinette tenía en su piel.

Adrien bajó el arma lentamente, ya no podía seguirse engañando a si mismo, Bridgette también tenía una en su pecho, se la había visto en más de una ocasión cuando ella se descuidaba al sacarse su capa.

— Sí, nosotros servimos a nuestro señor, un ser misericordioso que nos da la libertad que ustedes no pueden tener.

— Adrien — Marinette se levantó y corrió hacia él, pero el rubio retrocedió dándole a entender que no quería su cercanía — puedo explicarte...

— ¡No lo harás! — Claude agarró su brazo y la atrajo a la fuerza alejándola del herrero — ¡Oh! — se detuvo a un metro de distancia del muchacho que seguía impávido — si descubro que le has metido tu hombría en el coño de mi mujer, eres hombre muerto rubiecito — advirtió antes de llevarse arrastras a la inconsolable Marinette.

Yelmo: Es el casco de las armaduras de los caballos.


End file.
